The Fujioka Orphan
by DarkTracy
Summary: When Haruhi's daughter Ei is orphaned and sent to a special orphanage, she is soon discovered by her mother's old friends from the host club who immediately wish to take Ei into their custody. Will the six men be able to prove they have what it takes to care and raise the daughter of their dear friend or will they lose her to another also from her mother's past?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei Fujioka awoke to the sound of laughter. She looked over and saw at least four of her other room mates all huddled around Raiko Denbou's bed giggling about something. One of them noticed her and alerted Raiko. Raiko turned around and smirked at Ei.

"Well good morning newbie," she said, "Hope you had a pleasant night's sleep." The three other giggles. Ei immediately sat up and started looking around to try and figure out what sort of new prank they had gone and done to her this morning. Before she could figure out what was going on, the door to the room opened and in walked Ms. Alice Tween, the director of the orphanage Ei now called home along with the other seven girls she sheared a room with.

"Good morning girls," she said sweetly.

"Good morning Ms. Tween," said all of the other girls smiling politely.

"Breakfast is ready, let's get a move on," said Ms. Tween.

"Yes Ms. Tween," said the girls, who were all ready dressed, as they hurried towards the door. Ei had a hunch that it was due to the fact that they had all gotten up to do whatever new prank they had done on her.

"See you in the dining room Ei," said Raiko before she too headed out.

"Ei, did you just wake up?" asked Ms. Tween.

"Uh yes I'm sorry I'm getting up," said Ei.

"No it's alright," said Ms. Tween with a smile. Ei smiled politely back as she went and place her feet on the floor, only to feel something cold on them. She looked down and saw that there was white glue all over the floor around her bed.

"Ewe," Ei moaned as she carefully pulled her feet up that were now covered with glue.

"Oh dear, did someone spill some glue?" asked Ms. Tween as she walked over to Ei's bed and saw the mess.

"I guess so," said Ei, deciding it was best not to try and get Raiko in trouble.

"Wait here, I'll go get you some towels or something," said Ms. Tween walking out of the room. Ei meanwhile looked over to the other side of the bed and saw there was another puddle of glue waiting for her as well. She gave off another sigh. This had been her usual morning since she arrived at the Twilight orphanage after her mother, grandfather and her grandfather's friend had all died in a car crash. For some reason the other girls hadn't exactly been friendly with her since she arrived and wasn't sure if they were ever going to act nice to her. The only one she liked being around was Ms. Tween. She was so sweet and nice no matter what to all the children in the orphanage.

* * *

By the time Ms. Tween had helped Ei clean up and she made it the dinging hall, all that was left to eat was porridge. That was fine by Ei though. She didn't mind as she got herself a bowl and found a secluded spot to eat by herself for a little bit.

As soon as she finished she headed to her first class where Raiko and a bunch of other girls and boys all ready were waiting for the teacher to come. Ei quietly took a seat near the back hoping the other children wouldn't notice her. Unfortunately one did, and alerted Raiko.

"Oh hello Ei," she said, "Hope you didn't have any sticky situations this morning." The other kids, even the ones that didn't share a room with them, laughed. Ei just lowered her head and pulled out her books.

"Oh look the bookworm's all ready to start showing us up again huh?" said Raiko as she walked over and grabbed one of the books. Ei looked up at her timidly.

"What's the matter? Can't learn anything without your precious books?" Raiko snickered at her as she dangled the book over Ei's head. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning students. Please take your seats and let's get started," he said heading to the front of the room. He didn't seem to notice Raiko picking on Ei as he walked past.

"Oh course sir," said Raiko as she deliberately dropped the book on Ei's head before taking her seat.

The day went on as usual with Raiko and other kids picking on Ei whenever they could. Ei was grateful when classes were over with so she could go to her alone place. It wasn't anything too fancy, it was just an empty music room where she could sit and play the piano. She walked over to the piano and started to play, the same song she had played and always played ever since the day of the accident, **Some Where Over The Rainbow**.

As she played she started to remember that sad day and how everything in her life now seemed ruined. She had once had a happy life with her mother Haruhi Fujioka and grandfather Ranka Fujioka. The three of them shared a nice high rise three bedroom apartment thanks mainly due to her mother's wonderful work as a lawyer. It did sometimes require her to work late but Haruhi would always make time for her at some point and would make an honest effort to make it her piano recitals and competitions. Ei had learned early on that she loved playing the piano for some weird reason. It brought her a real sense of calm. So her mother had gone and signed her up for lessons, which led to things like recitals and competitions that Ei always did great at. It was just the day of that particular competition both her mother and grandfather's cars had broken down and her mother was working hard on a case. The last Ei had heard was that her grandfather's friend Misuzu was going to pick her mother up from work and then take her and Ranka to the competition. They never showed up. Ei waited and waited for a long time. Even when it was her turn to perform and she gave a flawless performance as usual, she still kept wondering where her family was. Then finally the judges announced the winner of the contest which wound up being Ei. One of the judges had just gone and handed her the trophy when the doors to the auditorium burst opened. Ei had looked up eagerly hoping it was her family, only to get disappointed when she realized it was some police officers. At first she thought they were just here because they had a family member in the competition. However she started to feel just a little bit nervous when she saw them walking up to her piano teacher and start talking to her. She began to feel even more nervous when the teacher had gasped and then turn to look at her with a sad and terrified look. Ei could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she and the cops walked up to her. A part of her wanted to turn and run away as the three adults neared her, so that way she wouldn't be able to hear whatever it was they were going to tell her. In a weird way she all ready knew though.

The three adults took her back stage to a private dressing room and sat her down. Then one of the officers told her that her family and Misuzu had all been killed on their way to the competition. They weren't sure what had happened but what they figured was that somehow Misuzu had gone and lost control of the car and crashed it, killing all three.

Ei remembered calling out, "No No, No!" over and over again as she started to cry. She even threw her trophy down in anger over the fact. She didn't care about competing anymore. What good would it do with her family dead now because of it?

After the funeral, some people tried finding some other family that could take her in, but no one turned up. The only person that would have been able to take her in would have been Misuzu but he was gone too. That's why she had come to live at the orphanage that also doubled as a school. It was actually a really fancy orphanage that helped the children find their special gifts. That's why Ei still played the piano since she had such a talent for it.

From the minute she first arrived the other children weren't exactly welcoming towards her. They teased her, pick on her, pull pranks on her or sometimes if she was lucky just ignore her all together. The only one that she liked being around was Ms. Tween but she had the other children of the orphanage to worry about as well. Ei wasn't sure if she would ever feel happy again.

* * *

"Very nice dear," she suddenly heard Ms. Tween say. Ei jumped and looked at the door where she stood.

"Have you tried any of the other sheet music I gave you the other day?" asked Ms. Tween.

"No I have not," said Ei, "I like this song and this song only."

"Very well, well maybe sometime later you'll be able to play another song again," said Ms. Tween.

"Maybe," said Ei as she started to play again.

She looked out and saw a rainbow had actually formed outside.

'Happy little blue birds can fly beyond the rainbow. Why can't I?' she thought, 'Why can't I fly over the rainbow and be with you again Mother? I miss you so much! Why did you have to leave me?'


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"All right children hand in your paper work," said the teacher at the end of the class as he walked around and picked worksheets. "And now before you take off, Ms. Tween has asked that you all go to the auditorium for a special announcement."

The children were quick to hurry out of the room and head to the auditorium except for Ei who just lingered behind as far back as she could. When she got there, she made sure to take a seat in back of the auditorium. Soon Ms. Tween walked onto the stage.

"Hello children," she said, "I have some great news. Next week we're getting some special visitors, Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori."

"Oh," said the kids.

"Yes I know this is really exciting. We all know about them and the work they have done with the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, and with Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka to create the company called HOST, along with all the charity they've done. So when they come next week lets make sure we're on our best behavior," said Ms. Tween.

* * *

"Can yon believe it?" said one of the girls in Ei's room later that night as they got ready for bed.

"Could you imagine if one of us could impress them so much that they want to adopt us?" said another.

"Oh I bet I could make a great impression," said Raiko confidently, "I bet they'll probably just take one good look at one of my paintings and just know I'm worth adopting." The other girls all gasped in excitement.

Ei rolled her eyes as she lay in her bed.

"Oh what, you think they'll get impressed by you newbie? All you ever play is that stupid song over and over again. Who would be impressed by that?" asked Raiko.

"I don't care if I impress them," said Ei rolling onto her side.

"That's because you know no one will ever want you. Face you're going to be an orphan forever unlike some of us who have real talent," said Raiko.

"Sure," said Ei. She knew she was provoking a prank from the girls but right now she was too tired to care really.

Sure enough the next morning when she woke up all over of her covers were gone. She walked around looking for them only to find them in the bathroom in a shower stall soaking wet.

'Why?' Ei thought as she gathered them up and took them to the laundry room.

* * *

Over the next week everyone was getting more and more excited about the visiɴ from the two men. Ei though could really care less. She didn't do anything or prepare anything for their visit, though Ms. Tween kept encouraging her try something different as usual.

"Oh Kyoya look how cute it is," said Tamaki when he and Kyoya arrived at the orphanage.

"Yes Tamaki, but lets at least take the tour before we write out the check for them," said Kyoya as the two men walked towards the front doors.

"Welcome gentleman. We are very honored to have you here with us. My name is Alice Tween, the director of the Twilight Orphanage," said Ms. Tween greeting them at the door.

"Oh no, no, no my fair lady, It is you who honors us for having us here and taking such good care of the children that live here," said Tamaki.

"Oh thank you sir, please follow me," said Ms. Tween as she led the two around the orphanage.

* * *

"And here is our art gallery," said Ms. Tween leading Tamaki and Kyoya in.

"Hello Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Suoh," said all the students in the room.

"Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ohtori, would you like to look at my painting?" asked Raiko leading them to her canvas that had a picture of the two of them in a god like mode.

"Oh how wonderful!" said Tamaki.

"Yes Raiko is one of our best painters here," said Ms. Tween.

"You can have it if you want," said Raiko sweetly.

"Oh thank you!" said Tamaki.

"We'll come back and get it after we finish the tour," said Kyoya as they followed Ms. Tween out.

"You see that? I shouldn't be surprise if they try taking me home today," said Raiko confidently.

* * *

"And here is our music section," said Ms. Tween as they came to the music wing.

"Ah, this is more up my ally," said Tamaki happily.

"Excuse me Miss Tween, there's a phone call for you," said one of her assistances.

"Oh excuse me gentlemen, I'll be right back," said Ms. Tween running off.

"No it's no problem," said Tamaki. Just then they started to hear the song **Over the Rainbow **playing.

"Who's that?" asked Tamaki.

"Hmm, sounds like it's coming from down here," said Kyoya walking down towards one of the practice rooms.

* * *

Ei had just finished the song and was about to start it up again when she suddenly heard the door to her practice room. She figured it was just Ms. Tween coming in to try and see if she'd want to play a different song so she didn't bother to turn around.

"I don't want to play anything else," said Ei.

"Oh no, that's no problem," said a different voice, one she didn't recognize. "What you're playing right now is just lovely."

Ei slowly turned around and looked at them.

"Oh you must be Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ohtori," said Ei.

"Kyoya do you see what I see!" said Tamaki when both saw her face.

"Yes she does share a similar resemblance to," said Kyoya.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki.

"I beg your pardon sir?" said Ei, "My name is Ei, Ei Fujioka."

"Did you just say your last name was Fujioka?" asked Kyoya.

"That's right sir," said Ei, "My mother's name was Haruhi, but I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to my practicing."

"Um Ei was it?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes?" said Ei.

"You said your mother's name was Haruhi right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Ei getting annoyed.

"Who was your grandfather?" asked Tamaki.

"His name was Ryoji Fujioka but everyone called him Ranka," said Ei before turning back around to her piano.

"Well, where is your mother and grandfather?" asked Tamaki. Ei sighed both in annoyance and sadness.

"They are, along with my grandfather's friend Misuzu in Heaven with my grandmother alright?" said Ei getting more annoyed.

"They're in Heaven?" said Tamaki, "Does this mean…,"

"They all died in a car crash a few months ago all right?" said Ei, "That's why I'm here."

"But what about your father?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't have a father, or at least I never knew him and I probably never will. My mother never told me who he was and there was no name on my birth certificate," said Ei, "Now could I please be allowed to practice?" She started practicing again loudly so as to keep them from asking any more questions.

"Oh here you are gentlemen," said Miss Tween walking into the room, "Ah I see you've met Ei. She's new here."

"So we heard," said Kyoya.

"We should leave her be. She doesn't like to be bothered too much while she practicing," said Ms. Tween as she ushered the two out of the room.

* * *

"It's real sad really. She's a real talented piano player but all she ever plays now is **Over the Rainbow.** I guess it has something to do with the fact that the day her mother and grandfather died, she was playing that song at the competition they were on their way to when they got into that accident," said Ms. Tween.

"Do you know anything about her mother?" asked Kyoya.

"Only that her mother was a real high class lawyer and that her grandfather and his friend that also died in the crash were transvestites. I'd have to look more of it up," said Ms. Tween.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"And in either case, information on any of our children like we usually kept under strictest confidence for only people who are interested in adopting them," said Ms. Tween.

"Hmm really is that all it takes?" asked Kyoya.

"Would I be correct in assuming you're interesting in adopting her or something?" asked Ms. Tween.

"There could be a possibility if her mother's the woman we think she is," said Kyoya.

"How is that?" asked Ms. Tween.

"Her mother was an old friend of ours," said Kyoya.

"Oh really? I don't remember hearing anything about her mother being affiliated with you or anyone else from your group," said Ms. Tween.

"Well we haven't seen her in a long time unfortunately," said Kyoya, "Could you at lease tell us where her mother's grave is?"

"Uh yes, Ui Cemetery," said Ms. Tween.

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Kyoya, you don't really think it was our Haruhi who…,' Tamaki couldn't even bring himself to finish the sentence as he and Kyoya drove home.

"We shall have to go and see, and let the others know as well," said Kyoya.

"But what about Ei?" asked Tamaki, "If it's true she's Haruhi's daughter that would mean…,"

"Yes I know, there's a chance one of us is her father," said Kyoya.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

When Ei came to the cafeteria for dinner she was once again one of the last people to arrive. That meant there wasn't a lot left food wise to eat. She didn't care though. Being last also meant the cafeteria was less crowded and there weren't too many people to harass her. As she sat eating her food in peace, somehow the two men from earlier, Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ohtori popped into her head. How was it they apparently knew her so called mother? They did say her mom's name, thinking she looked a lot like her mother. And why were the so eager to know about her family before she came to live at the orphanage? She had never heard her mother mention anything about them or any of her business partners before. Of course there maybe some connection to them and their mother eager to move back to Tokyo when she was five. She vaguely remembered that when she was five, her mother had a chance to move to Tokyo to be head of the law office her law firm was setting up there. She remembered her mother and grandfather having a long talk about the matter and her mother mentioning something about moving to Tokyo meant maybe she, Ei, could maybe someday meet her father. Of course that never happened. If it had then maybe Ei wouldn't be at the orphanage right now.

After Ei finished her meal she headed to the library to do her homework. Just as she arrived she found Raiko and a bunch of other girls from her room about to leave.

"Well late again huh Newbie," said Raiko as she and her friends all blocked the doorway to the library.

"Excuse me," said Ei softly as she tried to get past them.

"Want to guess what happened today?" asked Raiko smugly. "I got to show Mr. Suoh and Mr. Ohtori my picture of them. I bet made quite the impression on them and one of them could be coming back anytime soon to adopt me."

"That's nice," said Ei, "Can I get by?"

"What did you do? You probably didn't even come out and greet them when they were visiting the music wing huh?" mocked Raiko.

"Uh no, I did see them. They liked my performance on the piano," said Ei.

"How could they like it when all you do is play the same thing over and over again?" asked Raiko obvious angry over the fact that they had apparently stopped and heard her play and offered her praise.

"I don't know, they just seemed to like it is all," said Ei, "Now can I get by?"

"Mmm, no" said Raiko shoving Ei down. Two of the other girls all quickly grabbed her books and threw them out an open window into the courtyard where the kids were allowed to spend some leisure time during the day. Ei groaned looking at all her books and papers all scattered around. She ran outside to hurry and gather her things up. Just as she had finished gathering up her things she heard a door creaking and slam shut.

"No!" Ei shouted running over to the door and pounding at it, "Hello? Hello can anyone hear me in there?" She knew either Raiko or one of her friends did this. "Hello, Hello?!" Suddenly the door opened again.

"Ei what are you doing out here?" asked Mrs. Tween.

"I uh accidentally lost a bunch of my things out the window and then the door shut on me," said Ei timidly.

"Really?" said Mrs. Tween, "you should really work on that Ei. That seems to happen a lot to you."

"Yeah I know," said Ei fallowing Ms. Tween back into the building.

* * *

Both Kyoya and Tamaki were quite during the rest of the trip back to their home, Host Towers. It was currently one of the fanciest and unique design buildings in the city. Not only did is have most of the office and work areas for all go the employees that worked for them and their other friends, but the six upper floors were all pent houses for each of them to live in. It was actually a really nice place for them to live. They could be close to their friends and at the same time also be entitled to their privacy.

The main business of the group was to focus on forming private clubs and family restaurants. They also owned different theater and performance groups that were currently some of the biggest world touring groups in the world. They also did their own individual work with their own families from time to time like the twins still helping with their family fashion business. Hunny and Mori still helped with martial arts training and Kyoya still did things with his family's medical company.

"Should we go and gather the other four up and tell them about what we saw there today?" Tamaki finally asked by the time they actually arrived at the building.

"Well it depends if they are all here or not," said Kyoya, "However I did manage to possibly send everyone a text and ask them to return to the Tower as soon as possible. It'll give me some time to really look up if this particularly Ei and Haruhi Fujioka is the same one we're talking about."

"Well who else could it be?" asked Tamaki, "I can't, I just can't believe it that Haruhi would be dead!"

"I know, I feel the same way," said Kyoya. He actually gave off a sad sigh. "Although based on the evidence we've obtained so far it's most likely the case."

* * *

"Alright Boss this better be good!" said Hikaru storming into the main conference room followed by his brother.

"We've got a whole line of Special Green dresses to get out!" said Kaoru.

"Believe me it's important," said Tamaki.

"Hi we're here," said Hunny bounding into the room fallowed by Mori. "Can we make this quick? We were supervising some of the children's theater auditions."

"Well I don't know how quick this is going to take per say," said Kyoya still looking over his notebook.

"Well what's going on?" asked Hunny.

"Well something happened at the orphanage while we were visiting," said Tamaki.

"Boss you didn't forget to give them the check again or something did you?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Oh my god Kyoya, we were so distracted we forgot to give them the check!" said Tamaki.

"No Tamaki I made sure it got sent to them already," said Kyoya.

"Oh good, I was worried about that for a second," said Tamaki.

"So then what did happen?" asked Hunny.

"We may have found a connection to Haruhi finally," said Tamaki. An eerie silence suddenly filled the room.

"You mean she's working for the orphanage or something?" asked Hikaru finally.

"Not exactly, we found her daughter Ei Fujioka living there," said Kyoya.

"Why would Haru-Chan's daughter be living at an orphanage?" asked Hunny, "Unless…,"

"Haruhi's dead," said Kyoya.

"She's what?!" asked Hikaru, Kaoru Hunny all at once.

"She's dead," said Kyoya, "A few months ago she was lost in a car crash along with her father and her father's friend Misuzu."

"You mean Ranka's gone too?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes they were all killed and as a result her daughter Ei was sent to the orphanage," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure it's the same Haruhi we're talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"I can't believe Haru-Chan's really gone though," said Hunny, "And her daughter just got dumped into the orphanage? I wish we had known about what happened to her and maybe we could have taken her in."

"Well Haruhi did do her best to leave us all behind when she left," said Kyoya.

"Well how old is this so called daughter anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"She's the right age that Haruhi would have gotten pregnant with her around the time when we took her to Okinawa and she claimed one of us had sex with her. Although I suppose this kind of thing that would almost be considered rape," said Kyoya.

"But how did her daughter wind up back here in Tokyo at the orphanage? Aren't there orphanages back in Fukuoka?" asked Kaoru.

"Well that's maybe something we should talk to Ei herself about," said Kyoya.

"I want to see Ei in person!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori agreed.

"And I also want to pay our respects to Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," Mori said.

"We can do both," said Tamaki, "Let's go see about paying our respects to Haruhi and then hopefully try and see if there's anyway we can take Ei into our custody."

"Where is Haruhi's memorial sight?" asked Kaoru.

"Ui Cemetery," said Kyoya.

"Is there anyway we can go there tonight?" asked Kaoru.

"We can try," said Kyoya.

* * *

The group drove in silence to the cemetery. Each wasn't sure what was going to happen when they saw Haruhi's grave, but knew they had to see this for themselves.

Soon the came to the spot, where they found the names of Kotoko Fujioka, Ryoji Fujioka and,

"Haruhi," said Tamaki softly.

"Oh Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Mmm," moaned Mori upset.

"I can't believe it's really her," said Hikaru.

"She's really gone," said Kaoru.

"I thought as much the minute Ei said that," said Kyoya. Though everyone could see he too was upset to see his long time friend's graver marker.

"Haruhi, I don't know if you can hear us now, but we still care for you," said Tamaki, "And to prove it we're going to take care of your daughter from now on. And we'll see to it she has the best and brightest future ever."

"Right we promise Haru-Chan," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"It's only the logical we do this for you," said Kyoya.

"Darn straight," said Hikaru, "Right Kaoru?"

"Yes," said Kaoru, "It's about I, err, we try and set things right."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"_Why are we all meeting here?" Hikaru asked annoyed as the club host all gathered together in their old club room._

"_This better be good boss," said Kaoru. It was the summer right after everyone had finished all the different schooling they were going to do. That included Haruhi and hre law school making her fully ready to enter the legal field._

"_Haruhi has something really important to talk to us about. I saw her today acting really excited about something and I inisited she share the good news with all of us!" said Tamaki._

"_Um can I come in yet?" asked Haruhi poking her head out from the changing room._

"_Haruhi, I was setting it up for you to make a real grand entrance!" said Tamaki._

"_Yeah well I was getting board in there waiting for everyone to finally show up," said Haruhi as she walked over to the couches and took a seat._

"_So what's going on Haru-Chan?" asked Hunny eagerly._

"_I got a job offer," said Haruhi._

"_You did that's great!" said Tamaki._

"_Yeah way to go Haruhi!" said Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_Great job Haru-Chan!" said Hunny._

"_Yeah," said Mori with a smile._

"_Yes I suppose congratulations are in order," said Kyoya, "Where is this job going to be at?"_

"_It's in Fukuoka," said Haruhi. Everyone's smiling faces vanished at that._

"_Fukuoka?" said Hunny, "But that's , that's not here that's someplace else."_

"_I know but it's a really great offer with a great pay. It's not something I would want to back out on just because it's requiers me to move away," said Haruhi._

"_That is true," said Kyoya, "What did your father say to it?_

"_I say this is a bad idea and you should try to take a job here instead!" said Tamaki._

"_I think he was referring to my real father," said Haruhi, "And he says I should go for it and he'll even move there with me to help me out to start out."_

"_But Haruhi can't you try and get a job here?" asked Tamaki._

"_I could, I mean there are some pretty nice law offices here I did manage to send my resume out to. I wasn't sure if I was going to pick out that particually law office. But it does sound like one of the better offers so far."_

"_Well when will you know what you're going to do?" asked Kaoru._

"_I don't know, I still have some time before I make up my mind," said Haruhi, "But I really should be getter home at the moment. I'll talk to you guys later alright?" She quickly got up and headed out._

"_Do you really think," said Hikaru._

"_That Haruhi's going to accept the offer and move away from us?" asked Kaoru._

"_We can't let her leave!" said Tamaki, "We got to convince her to stay and work here instead of moving far away."_

"_What should we do?" asked the twins._

"_Well we got to show her what it is she'll be leaving behind should she leave us and I know just the thing to do it!" said Tamaki snapping his fingers._

* * *

"_You know I like going to the beach and all but why did you guys just up and drag me to Okinawa out of the blue without asking?" asked Haruhi, "Again?"_

"_We just thought you deserve a good time to relax and really think about whether or not you should accept the job offer in Fukuoka," said Tamaki._

"_You guys are trying to convince me not to take it huh?" asked Haruhi slightly annoyed._

"_Knew she'd figure it out," said Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_Come on Haru-Chan let's go play. We may not be able to do this quite as much if you're going to leave," said Hunny pulling at Haruhi's hand._

"_Fine fine," said Haruhi running off with Hunny down the beach and straight into the water. She spent the rest of the day and late into the evening with her different friends, not really getting a chance to relax but it was anything but boring._

* * *

_B__y the time it was dinner time and she found herself and the rest of the guys at the dinging table at the Ohtori Family beach house she was practically sleeping on the table._

"_So Haru-Chan did you have a good time?" asked Hunny._

"_Huh?" said Haruhi sitting up in surprise, "Oh yeah today was great and all. However there's still a chance I may want to take the job in Fukuoka."_

"_What?!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru, "You're going?"_

"_I don't know!" said Haruhi, "I really don't alright? I would just hope that seeing that you guys are my friends you'll respect whatever dessison I make and be happy with me for it!"_

"_You're right Haruhi. One must look for oppurtunity in each situation they can correct?" said Kyoya._

"_Yeah sure," said Haruhi. She gave off a sigh, "can I be excused to my room? I'm not really hungry at the moment."_

"_Of course," said Kyoya._

"_Do you think we made it so now she really will accept the offer in Fukuoka?" asked Hikaru._

"_Did we do all of this for nothing?" asked Kaoru._

"_Let's not lose heart men," said Tamaki, "The night is still young, plus we still have time to help persaude her otherwise to stay in Tokyo where she can be near us."_

"_What else can we go exactly?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru._

"_I'm not sure yet but when I figure it out we'll spring it into action as fast as we can!" said Tamaki._

"_Excuse me, Master Kyoya?" asked a butler walking up to the table, "Shall I take this plate to the kitchen if Miss Haruhi isn't going to be eating it?"_

"_Yes please Rai," said Kyoya waving him off._

"_Thank you sir," said Rai taking Haruhi's plate and walking off._

"_I didn't realize you had a butler here Kyoya," said Kaoru._

"_Well he was already up here cleaning up after a private party my family had here last week and volunteered to stick around and serve us while we were up here," said Kyoya._

"_Should we just leave Haru-Chan alone for the rest of the night?" asked Hunny._

"_That would probably be a good idea, It would give her a good chance to hopefully think things over in privace," said Kyoya, "Good night everyone."_

"_Good night Kyoya," said Tamaki, "Everyone else let's do what Kyoya suggested and leave Haruhi be for the rest of the night. We can talk to her in the morning more about making her choice." He too got up from his seat and head off._

"_Good night Tama-Chan," said Hunny also getting up and fallowing after by Mori, leaving Hikaru and Kaoru alone. Both sat in silence for a bit._

"_Do you think Haruhi's going to really take this job offer?" asked Kaoru after a while._

"_Well I suppose that even if she does, there's nothing stopping us from possibly fallowing after her and moving to Fukuoka ourselves," said Hikaru._

"_Oh I'm sure she'd like that," said Kaoru with a laugh as he stood up and stretched, "I'm going to head off to the bathroom and then go to the bed."_

"_Alright see you there," said Hikaru as he too got up and headed off himself._

* * *

_The next morning Haruhi walked into the kitchen were the guys were already getting ready for breakfast, she looked upset about something._

"_Haru-Chan is everything okay?" asked Hunny._

"_Um I don't know," said Haruhi, "Something weird just happened to me last night."_

"_What happened?" asked Tamaki._

"_Again not too sure really," said Haruhi, "Um how much longer until we leave?"_

"_Why are you so anxious to leave?" asked Tamaki. "Did someone hurt you last night?! Who violated Haruhi?!"_

"_Tamaki shut-up!" snapped Haruhi, "Yes alright one of you came into my room last night and, and well I'm not going to say what happened exactly but I will say this, I'm not mad at you about it alright? If the person in question would like to call and talk to me about it later when they're aren't any others around then that's fine with me. In the meantime I would really like to get home!"_

"_You don't know who did it?" asked Kyoya._

"_Not really," said Haruhi, "I was really sleepy and it was dark so I couldn't 100% who it was. I probably wouldn't have been able to tell Mori from Hunny. Can we just get going?"_

"_Yes if that's what you want," said Kyoya, "Let's go everyone."_

* * *

_After the boys got Haruhi home they didn't see much of her for a few days. The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into a month. Until finally the guys all decided to come to her house together to see what she was doing. However when they got there, they found Haruhi and her dad packing up their car._

"_Haruhi, what are you doing?" asked Tamaki._

"_I'm moving to Fukuoka with my dad," said Haruhi._

"_Why?" asked Hunny._

"_Because the person in question from Okinawa never came forward and talked to me about what happened! I already told you I wasn't mad about it! I actually kind of liked it!"_

"_What, what was it already?" asked Tamaki._

"_One of you had sex with me!" said Haruhi, "And now you don't even have the guts to come forward and admit it!" _

"_Uh Haruhi," said Kaoru._

"_How do you know for sure that's what happened and it wasn't some sort of wet dream or something?" asked Hikaru._

"_A wet dream really?" said Haruhi, "Good-bye you guys. I hope whoever it was that did up and sleep with me that night can live with himself for the rest of his life! Let's go Dad."_

"_Gladly," said Ranka as he finished putting everything away. He glared at the boys._

"_If the person who did do this to my daughter ever does decide to come forward, be forwarned, You will have to answer to me first!" He punched his fist in anger before getting into the car with Haruhi and driving off._

"_She's going to claim one of us had sex with her and then suddenly up and leave us like that?" asked Hikaru, "she won't even grant us a chance to defend ourselves!"_

"_Well I suppose if what she's saying is true then it's on whoever did it's shoulder from now on," said Kyoya._


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"So when can we go see Ei-Chan exactly?" asked Hunny as the group got ready to leave the cemetery.

"We can try tomorrow if you really want to see her," said Kyoya.

"I do, I do," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Heck yeah we do," said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Kaoru.

"Then tomorrow we shall return to the orphanage and see her," said Kyoya.

"Do you think there is a chance one of us is the father?" asked Tamaki.

"She's the proper age from that time Haruhi accused one of sleeping with her," said Kyoya.

"About that," said Hikaru, "Wasn't there a butler there that night?"

"Yes you're right," said Kyoya, "There was, Rai I believe is name is. He still works for my family too. Are you suggesting that the butler did it or something Hikaru?"

"Haruhi said she wasn't sure who it was since she was really tired and it was so dark in her room," Hikaru pointed out, "How do we know it wasn't him? That would explain why none of us ever came forward. He wasn't in the kitchen that morning so he wouldn't have heard that Haruhi wasn't really mad at whoever did it."

"Just because she said she wasn't mad didn't mean it was a disturbing experience to her," said Kyoya.

"Granted, but my point is, could that butler may be be the father?" asked Hikaru.

"There is a chance, but I think the important thing right now is maybe possibly consider getting custody of Ei so that we can still do right by our poor dead friend. I'm sure Haruhi would like to know her daughter is well taken care of," said Kyoya.

"Agreed fully," said Tamaki, "Let's focus on making sure that even if we can't take custody of Ei, we can at least make sure she has a good life and a bright future."

* * *

When Ei woke up the next morning, she was a bit upset to realize she couldn't move necessary. She looked around frantically for something, anything to indicate why she couldn't move only shift her eyes upward to see her arm was tied to the bed post viva by bed sheets. She groaned in annoyance.

"You got to be kidding me," she said as she tried using her other hand to untie it.

"What's the matter Ei?" mocked Raiko from her bed once again surrounded by most of the girls with the room, "All tied up?"

"You could say that," said Ei as she continued to untie her arm.

"Good morning girls," said Miss Tween as she walked into the room, "breakfast is ready."

"Coming Miss Tween," said the girls as they all hurried out. Ei meanwhile had just finished untying her arm and was quick to move to get dressed.

"Not ready again Ei?" asked Miss Tween.

"I'm sorry, I suppose I'm just not as early of a riser as the other girls," said Ei.

"Nothing wrong with that," said Miss Tween, "Just get going so you can get some breakfast."

"Of course," said Ei.

The rest of the day went by as usual. Ei did her best to avoid Raiko or any of her minions.

* * *

"Do you think Ei-Chan's going to like all of the stuff animals we brought for her?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I think you robbed every toy store in the city of their stuff animals," said Hikaru as he watched Mori shove all of the stuff animals into the trunk of the limo.

"Well I didn't know what kind Ei-Chan likes and I didn't want to meet her empty handed," said Hunny, "I mean you're brining her something aren't you?"

"Just some new clothes, ones we didn't have to buy out of every store in Tokyo," said Hikaru, "I hope we got her size right."

"We can alter them later if they don't," said Kaoru, "Are you bringing anything Boss?"

"Just some sheet music for her to possibly play seeing as how we both seem to have a love for music making," said Tamaki.

"Do you think it's possible you're Ei-Chan's father for that?" asked Hunny.

"No, I never laid a finger on my poor daughter!" said Tamaki.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyoya.

"Positive!" said Tamaki, "But I do suppose it would explain some things about Ei and her love for music. Looks let's head out and go see Ei now and worry about the whole father thing later."

"Good idea Boss," said Hikaru as the whole gain piled into the limo and headed off.

"Do you got all of the stuff animals Takashi?" asked Hunny once they got to the orphanage and were heading towards the door.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Do you want some help carrying them in?" asked Kaoru timidly. He and his brother were both carrying a few bags with some clothes in them.

"I can carry them all in," Mori insisted.

"Alright," said Kaoru.

"Oh I can't wait to see the look on Ei's face when she sees we've come back to see her and we've brought all of these wonderful gifts!" said Tamaki ringing the doorbell.

A short while later Miss Tween answered the door.

"Oh Mr. Suoh, Mr. Ohtori, what a nice surprise," she said "And I see you brought with your other friends. Um are you here for another tour or something?"

"No my dear lady if it's alright with you we'd like to possibly see Ei Fujioka again," said Tamaki.

"Ei?" said Miss Tween, "May I ask why?"

"We'd like to talk to her again and our friends would like to meet her personally. You see we did in fact use to know her mother," said Kyoya.

"You did?" asked Miss Tween.

"If you need proof I can easily provide it," said Kyoya.

"Sure, fallow me to the office," said Miss Tween leading them in.

"So I hope this is all proof enough that we knew her mother and possibly get permission to see Ei again," said Kyoya. Miss Tween looking over the information placed in front of her.

"I presume it does," she said. "Well I suppose if you really do wish to see Ei you can. I'll go fetch her real fast. Could someone else please escort these men to a conference room?"

One of the other staff members was quick to jump up and start to escort the men out.

* * *

Ei sat by herself in secluded area in the courtyard behind some bushes reading hoping Raiko or her minions found her. Usually they left her alone during things like recess since they'd rather play around then bother her. As she sat reading her book she suddenly heard her name being called out.

"Ei, Ei?" called Miss Tween walking out into the courtyard, "Ei, Ei Fujioka? Where are you Ei, Ei? Has anyone seen Ei?"

"Is everything alright Miss Tween?" asked Raiko walking up to her.

"I'm looking for Ei," said Miss Tween, "Have you seen her?"

"No I haven't," said Raiko, "Maybe I could be of assistance?"

"No I'm sorry but I need Ei specifically," said Miss Tween.

"I'm right here," said Ei walking up to the director, "Is everything alright?"

"I hope she's not in trouble," said Raiko. She managed to shoot Ei an evil smirk. Whenever Miss Tween came to talk to someone specific it usually either meant they were in serious trouble or someone wanted to adopt them.

"No, we have someone who wants to see her in a conference room," said Miss Tween.

"A conference room?" said both girls. The conference room was code for someone to wanting to see a child to possibly adopt them.

"Yes please come with me," said Miss Tween motioning Ei to fallow after her. Ei was quick to fallow. Before she walked back into the building, she looked behind her and saw Raiko was glaring at her extremely annoyed and pounding her fist. Ei gulped and practically raced into the building after Miss Tween.

"Who's here to see me Miss Tween?" asked Ei as the two made their way towards the conference room.

"Well it's actually rather interesting," said Miss Tween, "There's actually a group of people here to see you."

"A group?" asked Ei.

"Well just come in here and see what I'm talking about," said Miss Tween as they came in front of the big conference doors. Ei looked at her weird before opening the doors herself; for some reason rose petals appeared and flew out at her.

"What the?" she said.

"Welcome," said six different voices.

"Huh?" said Ei walking into the room more to happen to find six different men all standing around the table smiling at her. The only one sitting was the one Ei recognized from the other day along with the man with glasses, Mr. Ohtori and Mr. Suoh. Ei could only conclude that the other men were their friends and business partners Mr. Morinozuka, Mr. Haninozuka and the two Mr. Hitachiins.

"She really does look like Haru-Chan doesn't she?" said Hunny excitedly.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Everything about her looks like Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"Sure does," said Kaoru.

"Ei," said Miss Tween, "You remember Mr. Tamaki Suoh and Mr. Kyoya Ohtori from yesterday? Well this is Mr. Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi Morinozuka, and Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

"That's nice, but what do they want? Why are they here?" asked Ei moving towards the door.

"We wanted to meet you Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"Why did you want to meet me so badly?" asked Ei, "I'm just a nobody."

"Actually Ei, the thing is, we knew your mother," said Kyoya. Ei was quiet for a moment.

"You did?" she asked.

"Yes Ei," said Tamaki standing up and walking over to her, "Your mother was a dear friend of ours and we would like nothing more then get to know you too."

"Okay," said Ei, "I uh have to go now!" Ei bolted from the room fast before anyone could stop her.

"Ei!" shouted Miss Tween.

"What was that all about?" asked Hikaru.

"Ei get's a little bit sensitive about over talk of her mother," Miss Tween explained.

* * *

Ei ran and ran until she came to her own private practice room. She immediately ran over to the piano and started to play her song.

'They knew her? They actually knew her?' she thought as she kept playing, 'fine good it does now seeing as how it doesn't bring her back! All that great power they have and they along with no one else can ever bring my mother back to me!'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Ei?" said Miss Tween walking into the practice room, "Ei is everything alright?"

"I'm fine," said Ei, "It was just practice time that's all."

"Practice time can wait," said Miss Tween, "I think you should go back and visit with the men for the time being. It was a bit rude of you to run out like that on them."

"I don't even know these men, and they come in acting like I'm supposed to just know them all of a sudden?" asked Ei.

"I don't think that was their intent," said Miss Tween, "I think they were just curious to meet you and maybe help you seeing as how you're the daughter of their late friend."

"Yeah friends of my mom," said Ei.

"Ei, seriously, come back to conference room to talk to the men," said Miss Tween offering Ei her hand.

"Alright then," said Ei as she got up and took the director's hand and walked with her back to the conference room. There the six men were still waiting patiently for her.

"Ei-Chan is everything alright?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I just realized it was practice time and I thought I should go and practice a little," said Ei.

"Good for you Ei, wanting to stay true to your talent!" said Tamaki.

"However I've assured her she can miss one day of practice to spend time with you men," said Miss Tween letting go of Ei's hand and walking to the door, "I'll just leave you all alone for a moment." She gently closed the door behind her.

"Are you really okay Ei?" asked Kyoya.

"I think so Mr. Ohtori," said Ei.

"Oh don't worry about the whole Mister thing," said Hikaru, "The Misters of our family are our fathers, right Kaoru?"

"Right, right," said Kaoru with a smile.

"So what am I to call you then?" asked Ei.

"Fell free to call us uncle, Ei!" said Tamaki.

"Uh alright," said Ei.

"You know what you can call us too Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny, "You can call me Uncle Hunny and Takashi Uncle Mori if that's easier for you."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Uh alright," said Ei.

"Come see the gifts we brought for you!" said Hunny dragging Ei over to corner of the room where Ei finally seemed to notice the huge pile of stuff animals and dolls.

"Are these all for me?" she asked confused.

"Of course they are Ei-Chan!" said Hunny giggling.

"Wow," said Ei picking up one of the plush toys and holding it close, "Uh thank you. This is really nice of you. You didn't have to do this you know."

"We know but we still did," said Hikaru pulling out one of the bags that contained the clothes he and his brother and brought for them.

"Here, come see what we brought you," said Kaoru motioning her over to him.

"Alright," said Ei walking over. She smiled politely up at Kaoru before looking into his bag. She pulled out a lot of different lovely clothes and dresses. "Oh these are pretty!"

"I hope they fit," said Kaoru, "We could only make a few guesses on your size."

"But we're usually right when it comes to things like that," said Hikaru, "If any of them don't fit however we can get them altered."

"Okay," said Ei, "I'll just go and change into this real fast in one of the bathrooms."

"Sure," said Kaoru, "Go ahead."

Ei snuck across the hallway and into the bathroom. When she came back she was wearing a new blue dress.

"Oh she looks so pretty!" said Hunny.

"Does it fit okay?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah it fits fine," said Ei.

"Good!" said Hikaru, "You'll can try on the other clothes later and let us know if they fit or not afterwards okay?"

"Sure thank you," said Ei. She looked at her reflection in the window and actually a bit impressed with herself in the dress.

"It's good to like the way you look huh?" said Tamaki noticing Ei admiring her reflection.

"Oh I was just," Ei tried to protest.

"It's alright dear," said Tamaki, "Now would you like to see my gift for you?"

"I suppose," said Ei. Tamaki handed her a folder.

"From one music lover to another," he said happily. Ei opened it to see it was filled with sheet music. "I thought you could use some new music to play."

"No," said Ei.

"I'm sorry?" asked Tamaki.

"Thank you for the gift Mr. Suoh but I can't accept this," said Ei handing it back to him, "I uh only really enjoy playing one song."

"**Over the Rainbow **correct?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Ei, "Is that so wrong?"

"No I suppose not," said Kyoya, "Although one could argue that it'd be rather upsetting if one were to waist their talent so to speak."

"It's not when your talents takes lives away," muttered Ei.

"What was that?" asked Kyoya.

"Nothing sir," said Ei.

"Ei are you blaming your mother's death on yourself or something?" asked Tamaki.

"Please don't go there sir," pleaded Ei.

"But," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya putting his hand on Tamaki's arm, "Let Ei be for now. Ei, why don't you go ahead and simply take this music for now in case of the off chance you decide you're board with playing **Over the Rainbow **for the time being."

"I suppose," said Ei taking the music and putting it off to the side, "Thank you just the same sir."

"Of course Ei," said Tamaki.

"There is one more present for you Ei, from me," said Kyoya handing her a gift box. Ei opened it to revile a brand new smart phone with a shiny blue case.

"Oh wow, this is nice sir," said Ei.

"Don't worry about any bills with it. Everything is paid for," said Kyoya.

"Oh I can't accept a rich present like this!" said Ei.

"It's alright Ei," Kyoya assured her, "Just treat it nicely and don't abuse the power with it."

"Uh yes of course sir," said Ei fiddling with the buttons on it. She remembered her mother had a similar phone and would sometimes let Ei play with it.

"You really didn't have to do all of this for me," said Ei.

"Well, there is another thing we were hoping to do for you Ei," said Tamaki, "We were hoping that we would be allowed to have you come and live with us Ei."

"What?" asked Ei.

"We want you to come and live with us Ei so that we can raise you and make sure you have a good and bright future with the same chances your mother had," said Tamaki.

"So like you all want to adopt me or something?" asked Ei.

"Very much!" said Hunny. Ei looked at them a bit confused.

"You're not all gay or something, are you?" she asked.

"No dear," said Kyoya, "We're hardly that. We just really cared and loved your mother and would love nothing more then to possibly be allowed to see to it you're brought up right in our care. Would you like that?"

"I don't know," said Ei, "I just met all of you. I barley know anything about you."

"So if you were to get to know us, would you be up to it?" asked Kyoya.

"I suppose," said Ei, "In most honesty you can adopt me with or without my real consent as long as Miss Tween and Mr. Gari about it. It's their final choice on the matter."

"Who's Mr. Gari?" asked Hunny.

"He's the head social worker who deals with the different legal issues when it comes to adopting children from the orphanage. He's usually the ones that gives the final say about whether or not a family can actually adopt a child," said Kyoya.

"Yeah him," said Ei.

"I'm sure he's nothing we can't handle," said Hikaru.

"Oh yeah," said Kaoru.

"Alright you two calm down," said Kyoya, "Adoption in and of itself is a long and tantalizing process that takes time to get done."

"And while that's getting done at least we can do more to hopefully get to know you better," said Tamaki, "What do you say Ei?"

"I suppose," said Ei.

"Great!" said Hunny suddenly hugging Ei, "I just know you'll love us Ei-Chan just like your mom did!"

"I take it she was really found of you or something?" asked Ei as she tried getting out Hunny's grip.

"Oh yes she loved us!" said Hunny.

"We were her best friends after all!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah best friends," said Kaoru.

"If you were such good friends with her then how come she never talked about you or even come to see you as I was growing up?" asked Ei.

"It's complicated Ei," said Tamaki, "Just trust us that we did know your mother and we are going to do our best to get to know and you hopefully adopt you. Would you like for us to take these things to your room in the mean time?"

"Uh sure that would be fine," said Ei, "I don't know if I'll have room."

"Don't worry that won't be a problem sweetie," said Hikaru as everyone gathered up her many different gifts. Ei made sure to grab her new phone and keep it close. As she came out she found Miss Tween waiting.

"Are you all done then?" she asked.

"Uh yes," said Ei, "They just wanted to take some of my presents to my room."

"I assume it's alright to give the children gifts?" said Kyoya.

"Yes of course," said Miss Tween. However she gasped when she saw the huge pile of stuff animals that belonged to Ei being carried out by Mori. "Are all of those for Ei?"

"Yes," said Mori.

"Oh my," said Miss Tween.

"That's not all," said Ei, as the twins fallowed carrying her bags.

"What's in all of those?" asked Miss Tween.

"New clothes for her of course," said Hikaru.

"Oh, well that's good for Ei to have I'm sure. She looks really lovely in this blue dress," said Miss Tween, "Was there anything else they got for you Ei?"

"This," said Ei holding up her new phone.

"Wow, that looks nicer then my phone," said Miss Tween.

"I hope there's no problem with her having it. It's all paid for," said Kyoya.

"You're willing to pay for it?" asked Miss Tween.

"More then willing," said Kyoya.

"We also got her some sheet music," said Tamaki, "I happen to be a piano player myself."

"Well no offence or anything Mr. Suoh but I've been trying to get her to play anything but that rainbow song, but so far she hasn't budged," said Miss Tween.

"Well I'm sure we can work on that too," said Kyoya, "Just like we can also work on the adoption process for her."

"Adoption process?" asked Miss Tween.

"Yes My dear lady, we and our friends would very much like to adopt Ei together," said Tamaki.

"You all want to adopt Ei?" asked Miss Tween, "You're all not gay are you?"

"Why does everyone keep thinking that?" asked Tamaki.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"This is my room," said Ei as she led Mori, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru into the big room she shared with a bunch of other girls.

"Wow you got a lot of room in here Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"It's not just me that lives here," said Ei, "I share this room with a bunch of other girls." She quickly walked into her bed, "I don't know if I'm going to have enough room for all of this."

"Well where do you keep your clothes?" asked Hikaru.

"Either in the trunk at the foot of my bed or we also have some closet space over here," said Ei leading them all over to the far side of the room where a bunch of a doors. "Two girls usually share one closet. This one is mine." She opened the door labeled EI and RAIKO to show a limited amount of space as it was. Most of Ei's things were shoved off to the side.

"Hmm I see what you mean about there not being enough room really," said Hikaru.

"They're might be if she keeps them in bags for now," said Kaoru, "At least what doesn't fit in her trunk at the moment."

"Sure let's see what we can get into the trunk first," said Hikaru walking over to it and neatly putting as many clothes as he could into it. Ei was surprised at how nicely and neatly he was able to fold the clothes all so small that most of them did fit into the trunk. He carried the rest over to the closet and placed the bags off to the side, out of the way, near Ei's few meager things. Ei hoped Raiko didn't notice them and try to take them for herself. Ei's worry thoughts about her new clothes were soon pushed out when she saw poor Mori still holding all of the toys.

"Where would you like to put these at Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Uh I don't know," said Ei.

"Maybe we can arrange it so we can possibly put some of them into storage or something," said Miss Tween walking into the room with Tamaki and Kyoya, "A lot of the children here have things in storage in the basement."

"Actually can I just put them in the playroom?" asked Ei.

"What's that Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I don't need this many toys," said Ei, "If it's alright I'd like to have them put in the play room where other kids can play with them."

"That's a very sweet idea Ei," said Miss Tween.

"Yeah it is!" said Hunny.

"You're not mad at me about it are you?" asked Ei.

"No, I think it's super nice of you Ei-Chan! That's exactly what your mother would want you to do," said Hunny, "How often is the playroom used?"

"Uh it's used a lot by the younger children during recess or after classes and practice time is over," said Miss Tween.

"Then I think I'd like to bring the toys back here tomorrow so I can see the looks on their faces when they see all of these new toys," said Hunny, "Is that okay with you Takashi and Miss Tween?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Of course," said Miss Tween with a smile.

"Also when we come back tomorrow, can we bring a special lunch to share with Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Of course you can," said Miss Tween.

"Yey!" said Hunny, "Well see you tomorrow for lunch than Ei-Chan."

"Don't we have that big group luncheon meeting tomorrow for one of our newest restaurants?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah but Takashi and I weren't going to be coming to it," said Hunny.

"Oh yes that's right you weren't," said Kyoya.

"So we'll get Ei-Chan all to ourselves tomorrow won't we?" said Hunny with a giggle.

"You little sneak!" said Hikaru.

"Come on Takashi, let's go put these toys back into the car so we can bring them back tomorrow," said Hunny, "See you tomorrow Ei-Chan."

"Sure," said Ei.

"Bye Ei, see you tomorrow," said Mori looking over at her through the pile of toys. Ei was a little bit surprised to hear him say her name.

"Sure, you too," she said.

"Don't worry Ei, we'll all be back to see you soon," said Tamaki.

"Actually, if it's alright I'd like to talk to you gentlemen real fast before you leave about what it was your other two friends both said to me," said Miss Tween.

"Of course Madam," said Kyoya as he and the others all fallowed after her. Ei watched them go before she turned to head back to her room. However the minute she did she realized one of the Hitachiin twins, Kaoru was still in the room. He looked nervous about something.

"Everything alright Mister Hitachiin?" she asked.

"Uncle, re, remember Ei?" said Kaoru sounding a bit timid, "I see you're keeping at least one of the toys from Hunny huh?" Ei looked down and saw she was still holding a plush doll with dark skin and brown yarn hair in a yellow plaid dress.

"Oh yeah, she just seemed too cute. I really like dolls you know," said Ei.

"Oh yeah, cool," said Kaoru.

"Shouldn't you be going with the others?" asked Ei.

"Oh yeah, you're right," said Kaoru moving around her towards the exit. However no matter what he didn't stop looking at her.

"So Ei," he said finally, "I was curious. Did your mother ever mention anything about, about your father?"

"Well there were times it looked like she wanted to, but it's like she'd somehow get too afraid or something to really tell me. I really wish she had now," said Ei.

"I bet," said Kaoru biting his lip, "if you were to ever meet your father, what would you say to him? What would want to know about him?"

"Well I'd want to know what was so bad about him that my mother didn't feel the need to tell who he was or just why he was never a part of my life I suppose," said Ei.

"Would you want to live with him if he came back into your life?" asked Kaoru.

"If he really wanted me to," said Ei, "Why are you asking me this? Is one of you my father?"

"Well," said Kaoru right as they were distracted by giggling. Both turned and saw a bunch of Ei's roommates, including Raiko, walking into the room. All the girls stopped when they saw Kaoru in the room with Ei. Ei quickly hid her phone under her pillow hoping none of the girls had seen it.

"Who's that?" asked one of the girls.

"Don't you know anything?" said Raiko with a sneer, "That's Hikaru Hitachiin, one of the famous Hitachiin Twins from both Hitachiin Fashion and the Host Group."

"Actually you're wrong," said Kaoru. Raiko looked surprised at Kaoru correcting her, "I'm not Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Yes you are! You got to be!" said Raiko.

"No, I'm Kaoru," said Kaoru. Raiko's jaw dropped. Ei had to do her best to hide her amusement over seeing her biggest tormentor get taken down a bit.

"Kaoru here you are, let's go, the director wants to talk to us about Ei," said Hikaru. All of the girls turned to look at him confused.

"I'm coming Hikaru," said Kaoru, "Good-bye Ei. Hope to see you again real soon."  
"Bye," said Ei as she watched the two twins walked out of the room. As soon as they were gone, all of the girls turned to look at her.

"What the heck was that all about?!" Raiko demanded to know.

"Uh, well um," Ei sputtered.

"And where did you get this dress and doll?!" Raiko shouted.

"The, the, they're gifts," said Ei backing up onto her bed.

"Gifts?" said one of the other girls named Aoi.

"Uh yes," said Ei.

"From who, the Hitachiins or something?" asked Raiko sounding like she was going hysterical, "Why are the Hitachiin Twins giving your presents, huh, huh?!" Next think Ei knew Raiko had her pinned on the bed holding her arm tight. She even seemed to be scaring the other girls around them.

"Raiko calm down," said Aoi trying hard to pull Raiko off of Ei.

"Oh Ei-Chan I forgot to ask," said Hunny running into the room. However he froze when he saw the scene among the girls. "What's going on here?"

"Uh nothing," said Raiko quickly getting off of Ei. All of the girls all backed away from Ei as Hunny ran over to her.

"Ei, did they hurt you at all?" he asked looking her over.

"No, I'm fine," said Ei. However Hunny could still see the bruise on her arm from where Raiko had been grabbing her.

"Why were you all being so mean to Ei-Chan?" he asked the other girls.

"It was nothing sir," said Raiko.

"Who is this guy?" one of the other girls whispered.

"He almost looks like a teenager. Do you think he's a new resident or something?" asked another girl.

"He's Mitsukuni Haninozuka duh," said Raiko, "He's a member of the Host Group!"

"Come on Ei, let's go talk to Miss Tween," said Hunny taking Ei's hand gently.

Ei fallowed both eagerly and a bit hesitant.

* * *

"Don't worry Ei-Chan it's going to be okay," Hunny assured her. Just as they managed to walk out of the room Miss Tween and the other Hosts with the exception of Mori walked back in.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Miss Tween.

"I think the other children were a bit jealous of Ei-Chan's new gifts," said Hunny, "Her dress and doll." Ei was grateful he didn't mention the other dresses in her trunk and closet or her new cell phone.

Miss Tween walked over to the other girls with her arms folded looking man.

"Girls, is this true?" she asked.

"No Ma'am," said Raiko, "We we were actually surprised that's all. Ei however was acting like she was better for getting such presents. Right everyone?"

"That's not what it looked like to me," said Hunny, "It looked to me like these girls were getting kind of jealous of Ei-Chan and her presents."

"Ei, what did happen exactly?" asked Miss Tween.

"Well," said Ei. She wanted to tell the truth but was too afraid of what would happen later even if Raiko got into trouble.

"Miss Tween, perhaps it's best to possibly be allowed Ei and the other girls a night's rest so as to calm everyone's nerves?" suggested Kyoya.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Miss Tween, "Ei get some of your things and come with me. You can sleep in a separate room tonight."

"Sure," said Ei getting some of her things and, making sure to keep her phone hidden and carefully taking out one of her old nightgowns along with an old outfit so the other girls wouldn't see how many new clothes she had actually got. She just hoped Raiko didn't find any of the bags in the closet.

"Don't worry Ei, you're not in trouble," Miss Tween assured her leading her to another room, one that had only one bed in it. "This is just temporary. Tomorrow I'll move Raiko to the other side of the room where you don't have to worry about sharing a closet with her anymore."

"Sure," said Ei.

"Ei, you if this is what was happening you could have told me," said Miss Tween.

"Well it can't be easy for kids to speak out things like that," said Kyoya.

"I guess," said Miss Tween.

"Didn't you want to speak with us about Ei and adopting her?" asked Kyoya.

"Well given what's just happen it can wait until tomorrow," said Miss Tween.

"Sure," said Kyoya, "We shall return to talk to you about Ei I can assure you."

"Alright then," said Miss Tween.

"Bye Ei, see you tomorrow," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Bye Ei!" said Tamaki.

"Until we meet again," said Kyoya.

"Oh Ei-Chan I forgot to ask. I was coming back to ask what would you like for me and Takashi to bring you tomorrow for lunch?"

"Uh I kind of like fancy tuna," said Ei. Hunny beamed.

"Just like your mommy!" he said happily, "No problem what so ever."


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

When Ei woke up the next morning she was a little bit surprised to not find any sort of rude surprise waiting for her. She glanced around her small single room. Rooms like this were usually set aside for children who were only placed in the orphanage on a temporary stay like they couldn't stay with their parents for a bit or it was going to take a guardian a while to come and collect them.

"Good morning Ei," said Miss Tween walking into the room, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh yes," said Ei getting out of her bed.

"Good, please hurry up and get ready for breakfast," said Miss Tween walking out of the room with a smile.

"Of course," said Ei. She looked over to the blue dress she had gotten yesterday and thought about possibly putting it back on. However she also didn't want to risk provoking more of Raiko's anger and rage. So instead she put on her normal old outfit before heading out to the cafeteria. She was a bit surprised to see how quickly she managed to get there and get more of an option of food instead of porridge.

"What would you like dear?" asked one of the workers.

"Uh can I have some of the eggs and bacon?" asked Ei.

"Of course," said the worker sweetly serving up the food, "anything else?"

"Uh can I have one of the biscuits?" asked Ei.

"Well we don't have any today. We made croissants instead," said the worker.

"That would be nice," said Ei as the worker put one onto her plate.

"Thank you," said Ei walking out in to the vast empty cafeteria and started to eat in peace. As she ate more and more children came in and started to eat. Most just ignored her like normal which suited Ei just fine.

Ei was half way trough her meal when she saw her roommates walking into the cafeteria.

She tried her best to hurry and finish her meal and hoped none of the girls saw her. However did see her. She looked like she was going to alert Raiko but changed her mind at the last second.

Ei breathed a sigh of relief before she continued to eat her food. However her relief was short lived when she noticed Raiko had noticed her herself. The minute her food was all served up she immediately headed over towards Ei's table.

"Good morning Ei," she said bitterly.

"Good morning," said Ei calmly trying to eat her food.

"Sleep well?" asked Raiko.

"Yes," said Ei.

"Well I didn't!" said Raiko slamming her fist down on the table next to Ei making Ei and even some of the other girls jump. "Because of you I had to move closer to the door and away from the windows! Plus I had to move all my things to a further down closet instead of having the nice center one!" Ei didn't say anything. She wasn't sure what to say.

"And what was the deal with all those bags in my closet?" asked Raiko, "Where did they come from?!"

"Uh they were just some things," said Ei.

"Just some things?" asked Raiko, "Come on, what were they really?"

"They're mine okay, just leave them alone!" said Ei.

"Let me guess they're more presents from the Hitachiins huh?" said Raiko.

"They're just mine alright!" said Ei starting to get mad.

"What's going on here?" asked one of the cafeteria workers walking over to the group of girls.

"Uh nothing," said Raiko.

"Mmmhmm, well why don't you go do nothing somewhere else away from Miss Fujioka, Miss Denbou. The rest of you too, move along now," said the worker ushering the girls to a table a far away from Ei's. One of the girls however, named Masami, stopped and looked over at Ei.

"I actually kind of glad you did that," she said smiling a small smile, "Now I get the window bed and center closet with you."

"Oh really?" said Ei.

"Don't worry; I won't mess with your things I promise," Masami promised, "What are in those bags anyway?" Ei looked over at the group from their room.

"If I show you, do you promise not to tell Raiko just yet?" she asked.

"Of course," said Masami.

"Okay, see if you can get away from practice time a little bit early today and I'll show you," said Ei.

"Okay," said Masami.

"Masami are you going to keep talking to that loser or coming to eat with the rest of us?" Raiko shouted from their table. Masami looked between the two tables and finally took a seat across from Ei.

Ei was surprised. She looked past Masami and over at other girls who all looked really surprised including Raiko.

"Are you sure you want to sit here with me?" asked Ei.

"Yeah kind of," said Masami, "I'm getting a little bit tired of Raiko and her bossy attitude." Ei had to smile a little bit at that.

* * *

"Oh this is so exciting!" said Hunny as he and Mori walked back up to the orphanage, Mori still carrying the mountain of toys while Hunny was carrying a picnic basket.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Oh Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka welcome," said Miss Tween opening the door before they could even ring the bell.

"Hi again!" said Hunny with a smile.

"I see you brought the toys again," said Miss Tween. "The children are just about to start lunch so none are in the play room just yet."

"That's alright, we can deliver these toys after we've had lunch with Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Miss Tween, "I can even have the children all go to the playroom after they're done with lunch so they can be waiting for you."

"That sounds great," said Hunny.

"You can put the toys in here for the time being while I go get Ei for you," said Miss Tween opening up a conference room for Hunny and Mori.

"Thank you," said Hunny, "Oh I can't wait to see her again!"

"Yeah," said Mori.

* * *

As Ei fallowed the other children towards the cafeteria, she saw Masami lingering back looking like she was hoping to possibly getting to sit next to Ei again. However before they could even make it to the cafeteria, Miss Tween appeared.

"Ei, can you come with me," she said.

"Uh sure," said Ei fallowing after the director.

"Don't worry; you're not in trouble Ei. Mr. Haninozuka and Mr. Morinozuka are here to see you again for lunch," said Miss Tween leading her down the hallway.

"They are?" asked Ei.

"Yes," said Miss Tween opening the door for Ei where Hunny and Mori were once again waiting for her along with the big pile of toys.

"Ei-Chan!" said Hunny running over her and hugging her tight, "Oh I've missed you!"

"But it's only been a day sir," said Ei trying to pull free.

"Trust me, it's been too long of a time to finally meet you," said Hunny with a smile, "Look we brought you a special picnic of fancy tuna!"

"You did?" said Ei noticing the picnic basket in Hunny's hand, "But it's kind of muggy out."

"Well if you want you can eat in here," said Miss Tween.

"Good idea," said Hunny. Mori immediately started to set up a blanket they could all sit on, on the floor.

"Have a seat Ei," he said motioning to the blanket.

"Um okay," said Ei doing as she was told.

"Let's see," said Hunny digging through the basket, "We got fancy tuna like we promised, some crab legs too."

"Oh I like crab legs," said Ei.

"Just like your Mommy!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Ei softly.

"Mitsukuni," said Mori giving Hunny a look.

"Right," said Hunny, "Oh we brought some lemon aid to drink and finally the best part of all," He pulled out a fancy looking white box with a pink bow. Ei opened it to see a huge varieties of cakes inside.

"I had all these special made!" said Hunny.

"Oh they all look yummy," said Ei.

"What kind do you think you'd like better?" asked Hunny.

"Uh that strawberry one looks good," said Ei.

"Oh," said Hunny, "Just like…,"

"Mitsukuni," said Mori again putting his finger to his lips.

"It's alright I know. Mom liked strawberry cake too," said Ei softly. She reached over and picked up some of the fancy tuna with some chopsticks, "Mmm this is good."

"I'm glad you like it," said Hunny. He and Mori also started eating their food.

Before long the food was gone and the three of them started on the cakes.

"What do you think of the cakes Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"They're really good," said Ei, "Thank you very much." Then she noticed something else in the basket, something pink. "What's that?"

"Oh Usa-Chan, here you are," said Hunny pulling his old bunny out of the basket, "This is Usa-Chan, my all time favorite toy ever since I was little!"

"You sure do seem to like plush toys sir," said Ei.

"You should see my house. I have one big room fully devoted to cute things!" said Hunny.

"Hmm," said Ei, "I did keep one of the dolls for myself from that pile."

"Oh really which one?" asked Hunny.

"One that looks like that doll," said Ei pointing to a doll that had a green plaid dress, white skin and light brown yarn hair. "Only mine has a yellow dress, darker hair and dark skin."

"Awe," said Hunny.

"You can claim more then one toy if you want from the pile Ei," said Miss Tween walking into the room, "Sorry, I did happen to hear a little about what Ei had said."

"That's alright," said Hunny.

"Are you ready to deliver the toys? Most of the children are about done with lunch and are heading to the playroom. I told them that if they want they can come to the playroom for a very special surprise."

"Oh alright let's get going," said Hunny. He and Ei both cleaned up the picnic while Mori gathered up the toys. The four all started down to the playroom.

"Wait out here real fast," said Miss Tween walking into the playroom, where a bunch of kids including some of the older ones were waiting for them. "Alright children are you ready for the surprise?"

"Yeah!" said the children.

"Well here it is curiosity of Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka," said Miss Tween as Hunny and Mori both walked in with all of the toys. All of the children gasped.

"Hi," said Hunny, "I hope you are all happy with these new toys." The minute Mori put all of the toys down the pile was bombarded by the smaller children.

"This was the lame surprise we were supposed to be waiting for?" Hunny heard one of the older kids say.

"You don't like the toys?" asked Hunny.

"We're too old for plush things," said the child.

"Now now be nice," said Miss Tween.

"It's alright," said Hunny, "Maybe we can bring some more older toys for you some other time.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Haninozuka," said Miss Tween.

"Oh no, it's not from us. It'd be one of our other friends," said Hunny.

"Are they still coming by today?" asked Miss Tween.

"Oh probably," said Hunny.

"Good because I still need to talk to you all about this whole possibility of adopting Ei," said Miss Tween.

* * *

"So Tamaki tell us, has anything interesting happen to you later?" asked one of the other guests at the luncheon.

"Oh yes actually," said Tamaki, "We found our old friend Haruhi Fujioka's daughter Ei living in an orphanage and we're going to do what we can to possibly adopt her."

"Oh my, Haruhi Fujioka from high school?" asked the guest, "You mean she's dead?"

"Yes unfortunately and her daughter's living at the Twilight Orphanage for the gifted," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya pulling his friend away, "We should probably keep this whole adoption thing on the down low for the time being."

"Why would we have to know about that?" asked Tamaki, "What could possibly happen?"

* * *

"So Haruhi Fujioka's dead?"

* * *

"And her daughter's living in an orphanage?"

* * *

"Maybe I should look into possibly adopting her,"

* * *

"…before these _men_ take her instead."


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"So Ei-Chan we still have some time before the others come would you like to spend some more time with us?" asked Hunny.

"Uh I don't know," said Ei, "I really should go and practice some more…,"

"I'm sure you'll be fine if you miss one day," said Miss Tween walking up behind her.

"But I already missed one day yesterday," said Ei.

"Well all you ever do is play one song over and over again and you're really good at it. I doubt missing two days in a row will hurt much in this case," said Miss Tween ushering her off with Hunny and Mori, "It wouldn't hurt you to spend some time with these men."

"Sure thanks," said Hunny.

"Are you sure she shouldn't go and practice?" asked one of the workers named Chiho.

"Yes, sort of because I'd like to see how well Ei interacts with them," Miss Tween whispered.

"Oh I see," said Chiho.

"Do me a favor? See to it that the different workers keep an eye on her and them," Miss Tween whispered, "I don't want them to think we're purposely spying on them."

"Of course Madam," said Chiho, "Where are they going to be?"

"Uh good question," said Miss Tween, "Mr. Haninozuka, where would you and Mr. Morinozuka like to spend time with Ei exactly?"

"Do you have any places for like working out or training for when you're inside?" asked Hunny.

"Yes we have a gym," said Miss Tween.

"We'll go there then," said Hunny.

"Sure right this way," said Miss Tween leading them down the hallway to the gym, "Do you need any help getting anything set up?"

"Do you have any kind of mats or something soft and cushiony we can set up?" asked Hunny.

"Yes over there at the edge of the gym," said Miss Tween pointing.

"Thanks we can set them up just fine on our own," said Hunny.

"Alright, I'll just come check back on you in an hour," said Miss Tween cautiously walking out of the gym. Outside she found Chiho waiting, "Make sure everyone keeps an eye on them when they can."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chiho.

"What are we going to do sir?" asked Ei.

"I was just thinking, you should have a way to protect yourself should something like what was happening last night happen again," said Hunny.

"Oh that whole thing," said Ei, "It was nothing really."

"It didn't look like nothing, especially on your arm," said Hunny, "Don't worry we'll help you with that I swear."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"How?" asked Ei.

"We're going to train you in some martial arts," said Hunny, "Takashi and I are kind of good at it."

"Okay I guess," said Ei.

"Here's a demonstration," said Hunny grabbing Mori by his arm and twirling him around before slamming him down on the mat.

"Ah!" shouted Ei, "Is he all right?"

"Yeah," said Mori. Then he looked up at Hunny, "Perhaps we should try showing her something her a bit simpler?"

"Hmm maybe you're right," said Hunny.

* * *

Chiho was about to walk towards the dancing wing when she went and looked in on the gym to check in on Ei. She looked in time to see Hunny flipped Mori over his shoulder and practically to the other side of the gym.

"Eh!" shouted the worker before hurrying off to find Miss Tween.

* * *

"Across the gym?" asked Miss Tween.

"Yeah!" said Chiho, "They're crazy!"

"Well they are two of the best martial art experts in the world," said Miss Tween, "Maybe they were just showing off a bit for Ei. I mean, did it look like Ei was in any real danger?"

"Well no," Chiho admitted.

"Maybe I should go and double check on Ei with the two of them," said Miss Tween. She and Chiho quickly raced off back to the gym.

* * *

"You really know your stuff sir," said Ei trembling as she watched Hunny once again flip Mori.

"Do we need to go simpler?" asked Hunny.

"Could you?" asked Ei desperately.

"Okay here's something anyone can do," said Hunny, "Stand with your feet slightly apart. Keep your arms close to you and when I say "Hi" punch one forward and then the other okay? Make sure you say "Aye each time alright?"

"Okay," said Ei standing like Hunny instructed her.

"And Hi!" said Hunny.

"Aye!" Ei shouted punching the air in front of her with her fists.

"Good, keep that up," said Hunny.

"Keep your legs straight though while you do it," said Mori.

"Yes," said Ei.

* * *

"Well what are they doing in there?" asked Chiho as Miss Tween looked into the window go the gym.

"It looks like your standard training session," said Miss Tween as she watched Ei doing the simple move with Hunny and Mori.

"Wow, you're right," said Chiho looking in as well, "Are you sure this is going to be a good idea of having a whole group of men adopting her like that?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm willing to let things like this happen so I can watch how well they interact with her," said Miss Tween. Just then she heard Chiho let out a groan.

"Too bad we have to keep interacting with _him_," she with a sneer. Miss Tween knew who she was talking about before she turned around to see a middle aged chubby man walking towards them with a briefcase.

"Hello Chiho, hello Alice," said Mr. Gari.

"Hello sir," said both women bitterly.

"I came as soon as I got your message about the potential adoptee. Are the candidates here at the moment?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Well, no, four of them aren't here," said Miss Tween.

"Oh there are three sets?" said Mr. Gari, "I do so like it when there's more then one candidate."

"I don't," said Miss Tween, "And besides it's not entirely just simply three sets of potential adoptive parents."

"It's not?" asked Mr. Gari.

"No but I'm sure you'll still find a way to line your pocket from it," said Miss Tween folding her arms, "Just like you always do."

"Hey any money I receive when it come to adopting I earn legit and fairly!" said Mr. Gari.

"Meanwhile the orphanage is lucky enough to get a cent. You know you promised us some improvements to the dance wing and a new kiln for our pottery makers correct?" Miss Tween reminded the man.

"Yes yes I know and I'm working on it," Mr. Gari assured the woman. Both Miss Tween and Chiho looked at each other unconvinced.

"Excuse me Miss Tween?" said another worker walking towards the gym. She too stopped and sneered at the sight of Mir Gari. "I thought I smelled a rat."

"What did you need?" asked Miss Tween.

"Oh right, the other host men have arrived if you with to talk to all of them," said the worker.

"Oh thank you," said Miss Tween. She turned and walked into the gym.

"Very good Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"You think so?" asked Ei. It didn't feel all that important what she was doing.

"Excuse me Ei, Mr. Haninozuka, Mr. Morinozuka?" said Miss Tween walking in.

"Yes?" asked Hunny.

"Your other friends are here. If it's alright with you I'd like to take advantage of the situation to hopefully and talk to all of you about adopting Ei," said Miss Tween.

"Oh sure," said Hunny.

"What about me?" asked Ei.

"You can go either play or go and practice if you'd like for now Ei," said Miss Tween.

"Alright," said Ei. She looked at the clock in the gym and realized it was about the time to possibly go and meet up with Masami like she promised. She figured she'd better keep that promise.

"Don't worry Ei-Chan we'll come see you once we're done talking to everyone alright?" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Sure," said Ei. She hurried up to her room and got there just in time to see Masami had indeed already arrived.

"Hi, sorry I'm late," she said.

"Oh no you're okay," said Masami, "I just got here myself. So what's in those bags?"

"Hang on I'll show you," said Ei, "I haven't really had a chance to look at them myself personally yet."

"Well what's in them?" asked Masami as Ei opened the door to the closet. It looked like her clothes and Masami's clothes were spread out better and more fairly then when she shared with Raiko. All of the bags that she had left there had been well taken care of.

"I don't know what's all in them, but I can only assume they're mostly clothes," said Ei pulling one of the many bags out. She walked over to her bed with the bag along with Masami.

Both sat on her bed as Ei slowly pulled out a new velvet black dress.

"Oh that looks real pretty!" said Masami, "Is there anything else in there?"

Ei looked in and pulled out a pair of white stockings with red stripes on them. She also found some black buckle shoes.

"Oh wow, what a cool looking outfit," said Masami. "Do you think that's what's in all of the other bags?"

"Probably," said Ei.

"Are these all really from the Hitachiin Twins?" asked Masami.

"Yeah," said Ei.

"Why are they suddenly taking such an interest in you like this? Them and those other two men that brought all those toys today for the kids in the playroom, what were their names again?" asked Masami.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka," said Ei, "And I'm not really sure why they're so interesting in me. They say they knew my mother when she was younger, before I was even born."

"They did?" said Masami.

"Apparently," said Ei.

"Wow," said Masami, "Who else famous did your mother know?"

"I don't know really," said Ei, "I didn't even know they knew her."

"They sure seem to like you already considering they got you so many things like this," said Masami.

"Well it's not like it has to be just for me," said Ei, "Here." She handed Masami the black dress.

"Huh?" said Masami confused.

"Try it on, see if you like it yourself," said Ei.

"Really?" said Masami as she started to change into the dress, "What do you think?"

"It looks great on you," said Ei.

"And I can really keep it?" asked Ei.

"Sure," said Ei.

"Oh thank you Ei!" said Masami hugging Ei.

"Traitor!" the two of them suddenly heard Raiko shout out. They both looked to the door to see she and most of the other girls had arrived back in the room.

"What do you think you're doing getting all friendly with her like that?!" Raiko shouted running over to Masami and pulling her away from Ei, "She's not one of us! And where did you get that dress from?!"

"I gave it to her," said Ei standing up.

"Trying to be all good and friendly or something huh?" said Raiko shoving her around over and over again, "You think sharing things like toys and dresses if going to get people to like you huh?! Well guess what no one here likes you! No one ever will like you! You're not one of us and you'll never be one of us!"

"I'm starting to like her," said Masami. Raiko stopped Ei around to turn and glare at her instead. She also started to shove her around.

"So you really are a traitor!" she said, "Traitor, traitor, traitor! I should have known you are and always would be a traitor! You're not really one of us either!"

"Leave her alone!" said Ei jumping in between.

"Get out of my way newbie," Raiko warned.

"No, you need to calm down and leave us both alone," said Ei.

"Make me!" shouted Raiko as she went and shoved Ei over again. At that Ei swung her fist out and hit Raiko in the stomach knocking her hard down to the ground. Raiko moaned for a bit holding her stomach. The other girls all gasped.

"Owe," Raiko groaned, "You'll pay for that newbie!"

"Not as much as you will if you ever try to push me or anyone else around like that again! I'm sick and tired of you constantly bullying me and picking on me just because I'm new! From now on you better learn to leave me alone got it! All of you!" The other girls all nodded their heads in fear.

"Good!" said Ei. She reached down and offered Raiko her hand, "Here." Raiko shoved her hand away.

"No way!" she declared, "this isn't over by far, understand?!

"I didn't think it was," said Ei.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"I still don't see how letting people know about Ei and Haruhi's death is a bad thing," said Tamaki once he, Kyoya. Hikaru and Kaoru all arrived at the orphanage.

"We don't want to put pressure on to Ei at the moment Tamaki. No doubt if word of this gets out she'll be bombarded and hounded from who knows about it. Plus we weren't by far the only ones that ever knew Haruhi or whose lives she touched. Do you not think that at some point someone else may think it would be best if they adopted and raised Ei?" asked Kyoya.

"Who in their right mind would think they were better for Ei then the six of us?" asked Tamaki.

"Miss Tween for one thing I think,' said Kaoru.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it doesn't sound like she's too thrilled of the idea of letting us all take Ei in yesterday," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru has a point. The director doesn't seem to like the idea of us taking Ei in," said Kyoya.

"Why would she have a problem with it?" asked Tamaki.

"It's not very common that six straight mostly unrelated men all show interest in a child and all with to raise her together," said Kyoya, "Plus we still have to worry about the social worker for the orphanage, Mr. Gari."

"I wonder what he's like," said Hikaru.

"From what I heard, as long as you have a big checkbook, it should be no problem," said Kyoya ringing the orphanage doorbell. A different worker answered it.

"Yes?" she said, "Oh it's all of you again. Please come in."

"Thank you," said Kyoya walking fallowed by his friends.

"If you want to go wait in the conference room here, I'll go find Miss Tween and Mr. Gari. Plus your friends are still here too I think. I'll be right back," said the worker.

"Thanks," said Tamaki as he and his friends all took their seats.

"I wonder what Hunny and Mori did with Ei the whole afternoon," said Hikaru, "Lucky bastards."

"Now now Hikaru, I'm sure you'll get a chance to spend time with Ei alone if you really want to," said Kyoya.

"Did you ever talk to that butler by the way about him possibly being Ei's father?" asked Hikaru with a hint of resentment in his voice.

"No I'm afraid I haven't," said Kyoya, "But I shall I can assure you. Unless of course one of us finally comes out and admits he is the father."

"It'd be kind of stupid for them to keep denying this now, even after all of this," said Hikaru, "Right Kaoru?"

'Uh yeah, sure," said Kaoru.

"Hello gentlemen, sorry to have kept you waiting," said Miss Tween walking into the room.

"Oh no not at all my dear lady," said Tamaki jumping up and gently gripping Miss Tween's hand, giving is a kiss.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh," said Miss Tween, "I have taken the liberty of having the orphanage's social worker be here today as well, Mr. Ryosuke Gari."

"Hello gentlemen," said the man walking into the room as well, "Nice to meet you all."

"Hello to you too sir," said Kyoya politely.

"Hi everyone," said Hunny fallowing Miss Tween and Mr. Gari in along with Mori.

"Good you all here now you can sit and we can get to the matter at hand," said Miss Tween as she took a seat at the head of the table, right across from where Tamaki was sitting. Hunny took the empty seat next to Kaoru while Mori took the empty seat in between Kyoya and Mr. Gari.

"Now then, it was under my impression from yesterday that all six of you wish to adopt Ei Fujioka, together, and raise her, together. Is that correct?" asked Miss Tween.

"You would be absolutely right my dear lady," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Miss Tween.

"Is that going to be a problem Miss Tween?" asked Kyoya.

"Well for one thing, this sort of thing you're talking about, it's not heard of. I've never heard of anything along this line before in the many years I've worked in this kind of field," said Miss Tween.

"Would it be so wrong?" asked Tamaki.

"Well in a way," said Miss Tween, "I mean one girl around six single men who may or may not know the first thing about child baring. Plus Ei just met you. I don't know if it would be best for her basically living with six complete strangers. Also there's the fact that her mother hadn't had contact with you for all Ei's life. Why would she not want to be in contact if you were all such good friends with her?"

"Well Ei's mother Haruhi moved to Fukuoka for a job and we sort of loss contact with her after that. That's not too uncommon is it not?" asked Kyoya.

"I suppose," said Miss Tween.

"Now now Alice," said Mr. Gari, "let's not be too harsh on these men. I mean they are rather rich and I'm sure they're money can help provide a great life for little Eri."

"Her name is Ei," said Miss Tween, Hikaru and Kaoru all at the same time.

"Right right Ei," said Mr. Gari, "My point still stands though I trust."

"Of course sir, we can definitely see to it that Ei has everything she'll ever need or want," said Tamaki.

"You can't buy love and affection sir," said Miss Tween.

"Yes well true enough," said Tamaki, "But we can love Ei, each of us, like a father."

"Didn't you say you'd let us try and spend time with Ei in order to prove our love and truth in the matter of whether or not we can really properly care for her?" asked Kyoya.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said Mr. Gari.

"I suppose," said Miss Tween, "I did promise that didn't I?"

"How long do you think we'll need to prove we can be the kind of guardians you feel Ei requires?" asked Kyoya.

"I would say maybe a month?" suggested Miss Tween.

"A month it is then," said Kyoya, "You have to give us at least a month to spend time with Ei and see if she likes enough us to come and live with us permanently. Does that sound fair?"

"I say it's more then fair!" said Mr. Gari.

"I say it's fair. However I would like to ask Ei for her opinion too on the matter," said Miss Tween.

"Oh you should go get her and ask her," said Tamaki eagerly.

"Yeah!" said the twins.

"Very well I'll be right back," said Miss Tween.

"You know she means well," said Mr. Gari once Miss Tween was gone.

"Yes she defiantly seems to have a strong urgency to see to it that the children are put with the right kind of family," said Kyoya.

"Well be that as it may, she just can't seem to see the big picture when it comes to deciding what child should go with a parent," said Mr. Gari.

"And by big picture," said Kyoya, "I assume you mean money?"

"Well they way I see it, the more effort parents show they're willing to do to get the child they wish to they should be properly rewarded," said Mr. Gari.

"I see," said Kyoya, "And how much of an effort are you hoping we'll put up to get rewarded with custody of Ei?"

"Well, that's really up to the six of you. I'm sure you can all put in each an honest individual effort or one big combined effort correct?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Uh Kyo-Chan," said Hunny getting up from his seat and walking over to Kyoya. He whispered something into his ear.

"Mmmhmm, mmmhmm," said Kyoya as he listened to Hunny. "I see, that sounds like a good idea Hunny."

"What, what?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Well let's just say we will be putting in an effort towards getting custody of Ei. However with that said we're going have to discuss together how much we're going to put in," said Kyoya.

"Really?" said Mr. Gari, "Well why don't we go ahead and get started on the paper work just so we can get the ball rolling."

* * *

"Do you think I should change out of this dress before we go to dinner?" Masami asked as some of the girls started to head out to dinner.

"Maybe if you don't want it to get ruined," said Ei.

"I think will then," said Masami, "I'll just save this dress for when people come to visit."

"Sure," said Ei.

"Wait for me will you?" asked Masami.

"Sure thing," said Ei smiling. It did feel good to have a friend of sorts.

"Ei?" said Miss Tween walking into the room, walking past the some of the girls that were walking out. She happened to notice Raiko sulking on her bed looking mad and annoyed. "Is everything okay here?"

"Well actually," said Ei, "I may have…,"

"It's nothing!" Raiko shouted from her bed.

"What's that Raiko?" asked Miss Tween.

"Nothing happened Ma'am!" Raiko insisted getting up from her bed and heading out of the room.

"I see," said Miss Tween, "Well anyway Ei would please come with me?"

"Is this about the Host Group?" asked Ei.

"Yes exactly," said Miss Tween, "Come along."

"Yes Ma'am," said Ei, "Masami I'll meet up with you later in the cafeteria alright?"

"Sure," said Masami.

"Are they really going to adopt me?" asked Ei as she and Miss Tween walked back to the conference room.

"Well that's what we're going to discuss," said Miss Tween opening the door.

"…and even though the people were rich enough to have their own in ground pool, she still insisted on giving the kid over to the other set of parents because she felt they had a better connection to the child," they heard Mr. Gari.

"And would you disagree with her?" asked Tamaki.

"Well I suppose not," said Mr. Gari, "But…,"

"But what?" asked Miss Tween.

"Oh hi Alice," said Mr. Gari, "And little Eri, hello."

"It's Ei," said Ei, Miss Tween, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Right, Ei, so sorry," said Mr. Gari, "Now these fine men are…,"

"I already know who they are and what they want," said Ei, "Is this or is it not going to happen?"

"Well that's what we wanted to talk to you about Ei. So far us, the adults have thought it would be a good idea to if we give these men a month to possibly get to know and see if you think you'd be happy with them," said Miss Tween.

"Just a month?" asked Ei.

"If you wish for longer we'll discuss that once the month is up," said Kyoya, "Would that be alright with you?" Ei shifted her eyes around the room looking at the different men. Each looked anxious for the idea.

"Alright then I guess it's only fair," she said.

"Yay!" shouted Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Don't you threat Ei, you are going to love us!" said Tamaki.

"Sure I guess," said Ei, "Can I go to dinner now?"

"Sure go ahead," said Miss Tween.

"I hope whatever happens it works out for the best sirs," said Ei before walking out.

"So do we Ei!" said Tamaki.

"As do I," said Miss Tween once Ei was out of the room, "Because gentlemen I do want to make something clear. I don't care how rich you all are separately or all together. If I feel you're not what are best for Ei I will not allow this adoption to happen understood?"

"Now Alice," said Mr. Gari.

"Eh, eh, she' completely in her right good sir," said Kyoya, "I would not expect anything less from someone in your position."

"Thank you Mr. Ohtori," said Miss Tween.

"She sure is feisty huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I kind of like her," said Kaoru.


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

When Ei got to the cafeteria most of the children had already been served and were eating. She got herself served up and started wondering around the different tables trying to find a place to eat.

"Ei over here," she heard Masami call out. Ei smiled and walked to a bit crowded table where Masami was sitting. She noticed none of the other girls from their room where at the table at all.

"I saved you a seat," said Masami letting Ei take a seat at the table.

"Thanks," said Ei.

"So what happened back in the conference room?" asked Masami.

"I don't know if I want to say it out loud just yet, but let's just say I'm going to be seeing a lot more of the Host Group apparently," said Ei.

"Wow really?" asked Masami, "Is one of them hoping to adopt you?"

Ei looked around to see if anyone was really paying attention before she leaned over and whispered into Masami's ear, "Yes." Masami gasped.

"No way!" she said.

"Shh keep it down," said Ei.

"Right sorry," said Masami, "but this sounds so exciting don't you think?"

"A little, but at the same time I'm kind of nervous about the whole thing. I don't really know these guys that well. What if I'm not happy with them?" asked Ei.

"Don't worry Miss Tween won't make you go with anyone you don't like," said Masami.

"I know she won't, but what about Mr. Gari? What if they try bribing him into making me go with him? You know he would!" said Ei.

"Good point," said Masami. "You know it'd be nice if for once someone hoping to adopt from here would give money straight to the orphanage to help make some improvements to it and add some new options for some of us."

"Like what, what would you like to do?" asked Ei.

"Well to be honest, I've always wanted to try doing some of that ikebana art," said Masami.

"You do? Wow that sounds cool," said Ei.

"Yeah and Miss Tween she wouldn't mind making renovations to the orphanage so some of us can do it. However she's trying to save up the money to help make reservations to the dance wing and buy a new kiln for the pottery makers," said Masami.

"And believe me, we need a new one," said one of the boys at their table who was sitting nearby. Ei didn't know him that well. Just that his name was Kenchirou and was one of the children that specialized in pottery making.

"The one we have now is practically on the fritz and it could break down any time now," he said.

"Oh that's too bad," said Ei. Kenchirou nodded.

"See," said Masami, "I don't know if we'll ever have the right kind of funding to sponsor an ikebana program. Unless, do you think if you ask nicely the men would be willing to pay for one?"

"What guys?" asked Kenchirou.

"Nothing!" said Ei. Then she whispered to Masami, "Don't go talking out loud about them alright? I'll see about asking them later maybe. But at the same time I don't want them to think I'm just using them for money!"

"Right sorry," said Masami.

"It's okay," said Ei, "maybe they can do things like get a new kiln and get an ikebana program started. I'll need to be careful about asking them about it."

"Got it," said Masami with a smile.

* * *

"You know there's something we're going to have to figure out once Ei comes home to live with us," said Hunny once the men had all returned to Host Tower.

"What's that?" asked Kaoru.

"Just who is Ei-Chan going to live with?" said Hunny, "I nominate myself personally."

"You?" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Yes," said Hunny, "I have that huge room filled with stuff toys for her to play with!"

"But what if I want to have Ei come live with me on my floor?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru.

"I think Ei should live with me on my floor," said Tamaki, "I mean her mother was like a daughter to me, so I naturally should have the closest bond with her!"

"Over our dead bodies is Ei living on your floor!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Gentlemen," said Kyoya calmly, "May I make a good suggestion? Seeing as how we're all going in on adopting Ei together, why not simply fix up a room for Ei on each of our floors so Ei can live on any floor she wishes whenever she wishes. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah actually," said Kaoru, "Give the girl a little freedom."

"Good," said Kyoya, "Glad we could make a compromise like that. This is the sort of thing we're going to have to deal with once Ei does come and live with us. It's good to know we can discuss this sort thing like rational adults."

"You're right Kyo-Chan," said Hunny, "In the meantime, I'm going to work on my room for Ei-Chan! I just know she'll like mine the best!" He hurried off to the elevator that went straight to his own floor which was the bottom of all the personally living floors. Mori went along with him.

"How do you think we should do our rooms for Ei?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Why don't we go to your place and try brainstorming?" suggested Kaoru.

"Sure," said Hikaru as they got into Hikaru's elevator.

"Kyoya, you know all this talk about fathers and stuff? Have you ever gotten a chance to talk to that butler about being Ei's father?" asked Tamaki.

"Not yet," said Kyoya, "At the moment I'd rather just focus on getting custody of Ei. Adding the birth father to the mix can sometimes be a bit messy. I'll see you tomorrow Tamaki." He got into his own elevator and road it up. Tamaki got into his and road it up all the way to the top. As he walked into his penthouse he was met with a rather interesting surprise.

"Father?" he said when he saw his father resting on the couch.

"Oh hello Tamaki," said his father getting up from the couch.

"What are you doing here?" asked Tamaki.

"I came here to talk to you about this rumor I've heard about you adopting," said Yuzuru.

"What about it?" asked Tamaki feeling a little nervous.

"I wanted to know if it's true! Are you finally going to get me a grandchild?!" asked his father eagerly.

"You're not upset about the idea?" asked Tamaki.

"Why would I be upset about the idea of finally getting a grandchild?" asked Yuzuru, "So who is she?"

"Ei Fujioka," said Tamaki.

"Fujioka?" said his father, "So I take it the other part of the rumor is true then? Haruhi Fujioka really is dead?"

"I'm afraid so Father," said Tamaki. His father sat down on the couch looking upset about the idea.

"I'm sorry son," he said, "I know what she meant to you. She was a very special girl. If not for her I may have lost you forever."

"Father," said Tamaki.

"So I take it, her father is also gone?" asked Yuzuru.

"Yes along with their friend Misuzu," said Tamaki.

"That poor girl, well now I really do hope you're successful in adopting that little girl. She needs a good home!" said Yuzuru.

"My thoughts exactly Father!" said Tamaki, "I don't know how the other parents of my friends are going to feel about this though."

"Oh so you're friends are going along with this too huh? Can't say I'm too surprised about that," said his father, "And as for their parents, let me worry about them should they give you trouble about this."

"Thank you Father," said Tamaki.

"Thank you for getting me a child to spoil again!" said Yuzuru, "Good luck with your quest in getting Ei. I should get going. Oh and call your mother and tell her what you're doing alright?"

"Sure Father," said Tamaki.

* * *

The night when Ei laid in her bed she looked over to the corner bed Raiko was sitting up on bed. She could tell that the girl was looking her way and glaring at her. Ei almost felt too afraid to fall asleep. She kept looking towards Raiko's bed until finally it looked like Raiko was lying down and finally going to sleep. Ei breathed a sigh of relief at that.

'Mom.' she thought, 'can I tell you something? I'm really nervous about all of this. Not only am I nervous about the whole thing about being adopted by your so called old friends but I'm also nervous about what Raiko's going to start doing to me as all of this keeps going on. I'm sure you've seen some of the things she's done to me. What if she tries harder to make my life miserable? My only relief would be actually getting adopted by those men. I don't even know these men or what kind of men they are? You knew them. What kind of men are they Mom? Are they good men? Do you think I'll be happy with them? I wish you could give me a sign.'

Suddenly she felt a wind blow through the window, knocking something off of the nightstand in between hers and Masmai's bed. She reached down to pick it up and as she did she noticed her trunk and remembered she kept a picture of her mom in there. She suddenly felt an urge to look at it.

Ei quietly opened her trunk and pulled out her picture that actually had her and her mom together, when Ei was only five. In it Ei was sitting in a tree with her mom standing next to her. Her mom sure did look happy.

'This doesn't help,' Ei thought before she felt the back of the frame and for some reason felt the need to open it. As she did she realized there was a photo behind the one of her and her mother. It was of her mother in a group photo with all of the men from the Host Group all as teenagers. Her mom was actually smiling in it, standing in the middle of the twins.

'I never knew there this photo was back here,' Ei thought, 'Mom sure does look happy with them though. Maybe this is her way of telling me to trust them and give them a chance.' She smiled and looked out the window.

'Thanks Mom, I will.'


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei woke the next morning to the sound of Masami screaming.

"Bugs, Bugs!" she shouted jumping out from her bed and dusting herself off of dozens of different creepy crawlies. It was then that Ei realized something was crawling around her body too. She too jumped up and started brushing off the bugs from her body.

"Ewe!" she shouted as she dusted the bugs off.

"Get them off! Get them off!" Masami shouted in a panic.

"Masami calm down," said Ei grabbing her hand and leading her towards the door.

She led her to the showers and helped pull of Masami's clothes before shoving her into a shower stall. Ei also threw off her own clothes and dashed into a shower turning the water on, hoping that was going to be enough to wash away the bugs.

"This is so wrong! I can't believe I ever thought doing these sort of things to you was funny!" she heard Masami say from the stall next to her.

"So this was Raiko's doing?" asked Ei as she washed herself.

"I would bet everything I own that it was," said Masami.

"Hmm, sorry you got dragged into this," said Ei.

"It's alright," said Masami, "I think in a way you could possibly look to it as payback for helping Raiko."

"No, you shouldn't look at it like that. My mom always said revenge never solves anything," said Ei.

"Hmm," said Masami. Soon the two girls were done with their showers and managed to get some towels wrapped around them. The two of them gathered up their clothes and took them to the laundry room before heading back to their own room.

A few of the girls started laughing at them. Raiko just sat on her bed in the corner smirking.

"Something bugging you two this morning?" she asked before heading out of the room along with all of the other girls.

"You tell us!" said Masami.

"Shh, don't worry about her," said Ei walking over to her bed. She saw it was still covered with bugs. "Be careful," she warned Masami.

"For what?" asked Masami about to sit down on her own bed only to see some of the bugs still on her bed, "Oh ewe, ewe, ewe that is so gross!"

"Just get dressed and then we'll strip the beds," said Ei.

"I don't want to touch any of those creepy things! I hate bugs!" said Masami.

"I'll do it then," said Ei as who was already getting dressed.

"What, but then you'll be late for breakfast," said Masami.

"Yeah and what else is new?" asked Ei as she finished putting on her clothes and got started on stripping her sheets.

"Um alright then," said Masami as she started getting dressed herself and heading out leaving Ei all alone. Ei did her best to avoid the bugs as she changed the two sets of sheets and took the bug infested ones to the laundry room.

When she finally made it to the cafeteria it was more to what she was use to, being nearly empty and most of the food gone.

"Surprise to see you here late again," said the worker.

"Had a little bit of a buggy situation this morning," said Ei.

"Well I saved you these," said the worker offering Ei up some biscuits, "I think they're still hot too."

"Thank you very much," said Ei taking the biscuits and her bowl of porridge to an empty table.

* * *

"Kyoya, good morning," said Tamaki when he saw his friend in the tower lobby.

"Good morning Tamaki," said Kyoya, "I trust you got started on your room for Ei?"

"Well I've gotten some ideas for it. However something else happened last night. I got a visit from my father. It seems he heard about us trying to consider adopting Ei," said Tamaki.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Now I hope you understand why I said we should keep this quiet for now."

"Well it wasn't too bad. He's more or less happy with the idea only because he wants a child to spoil," said Tamaki.

"Yes I could see that," said Kyoya.

"He also said he'll help with the other parents should a problem arise," said Tamaki.

"Good to know. We could use an allies should we run into a problem with Ei," said Kyoya.

"What problem is Ei in?" asked Hikaru as he and his brother walked into the lobby, "Is everything alright with her?"

"She's fine, I was more referring to the fact that Tamaki's father knows about what's going on with her and he's offered to help us with that should a problem arise," said Kyoya.

"Leave it to the boss to blow our cover," said Kaoru.

"Now now, it's a good idea to have support in this don't you all agree?" asked Kyoya.

"Sure," said the twins.

"Speaking of which what are we going to do to get Ei to know us better?" asked Kaoru.

"I've been coming up with ideas and I have a list for everyone here," said Kyoya handing the three men a list, "Pick which activity you'd like and then we'll ask Miss Tween if we can take Ei to that this weekend."

"Good morning guys," said Hunny running into the lobby with Mori, "Did you get the plans figured out Kyo-Chan?"

"Yes I did and this," said Kyoya handing Hunny and Mori also a list of activity ideas for the six of them to do with Ei.

"What plans is he talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"A way to show how much of an effort we're willing to put in to possibly get custody of Ei," said Kyoya, "Here."

"I don't think this is the kind of effort that Gari guy was referring to," said Hikaru.

"No, but I like to see him argue this down and I'm sure it's something Miss Tween would appreciate," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Well gentlemen I'd like say it's a surprise to see you, but if there's one thing I've come to know about you men it's that you're full of surprises," said Miss Tween when the Hosts all arrived at the orphanage.

"Well if you're that annoyed with us," said Kaoru.

"You should just give us Ei now and we'll get out of your hair," said Hikaru.

"That's not what I was talking about sirs," said Miss Tween, "So what can I do for you all today?"

"Well we were hoping we can do an activity with Ei this weekend so we can get to know her one on one," said Tamaki.

"Do you have anything in mind?" asked Miss Tween.

"Well we have a list of some ideas we can do with her," said Kyoya handing the director a list.

"Hmm, I suppose these are all reasonable. I suppose Ei should be allowed to pick though."

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"And you'll have to sign a release form," said Miss Tween."

"Give us the right forms and we'll all gladly sign them," said Kyoya, "Oh and there's something else we're here for." He handed Miss Tween another sheet of paper. Miss Tween looked it over with great enthusiasm.

"Really, you're willing to do this?" she asked.

"Well call it a matter of putting in an extra amount of effort," said Kyoya.

"Well this is beyond generous of you men," said Miss Tween.

"It's all for Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well if you need me to sign anything for it just let me know," said Miss Tween.

"In the meantime where's Ei?" asked Tamaki.

"Well," said Miss Tween looking at her watch, "I think she's a practice right now."

"Oh good for her!" said Tamaki, "Maybe I'll go see how she's doing."

"We'll all go!" said the twins.

"Uh gentlemen, may I suggest only one person at a time bug Ei while she's practicing?" suggested Miss Tween.

"Fine but make it quick Boss!" said the twins.

* * *

Ei finished her usual song and was about to start it again when she heard what sounded like construction coming outside on the playground. She looked out and saw what looked like a huge bunch of constructions workers taking apart the old playground and possibly putting a new one in.

"What is going on out there?" asked Ei out loud.

"Ei!" Tamaki shouted barging into her practice room.

"Ah!" Ei shouted jumping up from her bench.

"Oh sorry," said Tamaki, "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing," said Ei weakly and sitting back down.

"Oh how wonderful for you! What song were you playing?" asked Tamaki walking over to her piano.

"**Over the Rainbow,**" said Ei.

"Oh haven't tried any of the new music I brought you huh?" asked Tamaki.

"I like **Over the Rainbow," **said Ei.

"I realize that," said Tamaki, "May I try something?"

"Uh sure," said Ei moving over and letting Tamaki play. To her surprised he was soon filling the room with some of the most beautiful music she had ever heard. She couldn't even hear the loud noise from outside anymore. It was just so lovely and touching.

"Wow you're really good Mr. Suoh," she said once Tamaki had finished.

"Why thank you Ei," said Tamaki, "I made sure that song was in the folder I gave you."

"Oh thanks," said Ei.

"Ei why do you only wish to play that same song over and over again?" asked Tamaki.

"Does it matter?" asked Ei.

"Well I just think you have a talent and you shouldn't waist it is all," said Tamaki.

"What talent? So I can play a few notes big deal. It doesn't do anyone any good!" said Ei.

"No, Ei, that's not true!" said Tamaki, "Music can move the soul, bring comfort to others and even…,"

"Kill," muttered Ei.

"Uh I was going to say touch lives," said Tamaki, "What's this about killing? You're not still thinking about what happened to your mother?"

Ei turned around so Tamaki wouldn't see her upset.

"If I hadn't been at that competition, she wouldn't have been in such a rush to get to me that she, she, she'd get into such a crash!" shouted Ei.

"Ei, Ei," said Tamaki running over to the little girl. Poor Ei had tears in her eyes.

"It was all my fault she's dead!" said Ei.

"No Ei no it wasn't! You didn't have anything to do with it!" said Tamaki, "I'm sure your mother grandfather or even Misuzu would balm you for what happened. You had nothing to do with it what so ever!"

"I just, I just," Ei sputtered, "I just miss her so much!"

"I know," said Tamaki softly patting her head, "I miss your mother too. She was a great person in my life even if she hadn't been a part of it for a few years. You know Ei there was a time not too long ago that I too was separated from my mother."

"You mean she died too?" asked Ei.

"Not exactly, I was forced to live apart from her when I was young for a long time. There was a time I thought I wouldn't see her again," said Tamaki, "I was really sad about it. However my way of dealing with sadness is by trying to be find ways to bring joy to others. That's why I was always to willing to play."

Ei wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Do you think, do you think I'd be happier if I were to maybe try playing something else for once?" she asked.

"I can't say for sure," said Tamaki, "But it may not hurt to try. Who knows, it could even bring happiness to your mother in heaven."

"You think?" asked Ei walking over to the piano. She opened some of her new music and started looking through it.

"This looks nice," she said pulling out a song and started playing a light and up beat song.

"La, la, la, I fell in love with you heart and soul," Tamaki started to sing along with it, "That's very lovely Ei."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh," said Ei.

"Uncle Ei, Uncle," said Tamaki "Or if you wish you can call me daddy like your mother did or even grandfather if you wish."

"I'll see if I can work up to that," said Ei as she kept playing.

'_Mom, this guy's an idiot. But I can also see what you mean about maybe giving him and maybe the others a real chance,' _thought Ei as she kept playing.


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei stopped playing the piano the minute she started to hear the sound of drilling outside.

"What are they doing out there?" she asked looking outside, "Are they seriously trying to rebuild the playground or something.

"That's exactly right Ei!" said Tamaki, "It was Hunny's idea. He thought it would be nice for the older kids."

"Well that's nice," said Ei looking at the materials that was bringing brought onto the playground, "I'm sure there are still some older kids that aren't going to be satisfied with it though."

"Oh don't worry, we were thinking of making up a gaming room for them," said Tamaki.

"I'm not sure if Miss Tween would like that. I think she'd rather the older kids has a rec room that reflected more on the fine arts like a music room where they can listen and simply hang out instead," said Ei.

"You think so?" said Tamaki.

"It's an idea," said Ei.

"I think I'll go ask about that right now!" said Tamaki, "I'll be right back, keep playing!"

"Sure," said Ei as she started to play the new song.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Miss Tween, "I'm a little bit worried it's being built too fast and it won't be to code."

"Don't worry my dear we got the right people working on it. It should be just right up to code," Kyoya assured her.

"Well alright," said Miss Tween walking among the construction looking up and around the different things going up.

"Hey Kaoru, think you can catch this bag of sand?" she suddenly heard Hikaru shout to his brother.

"Bring it on!" Kaoru taunted as his brother threw a small a small bag of sand at him. However he accidentally dropped it and it landed in front of Alice, spilling it out at her.

"Oh sorry," Kaoru apologized.

"That's alright," said Miss Tween taking off her glasses and cleaning them off, "No harm done." She looked up and noticed Kaoru was kind of looking at her weird, "Something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking, you don't look too bad with or without the glasses," said Kaoru rubbing his neck, "So I was curious your name Alice? What kind of a name is that?"

"A name my parents got me," said Miss Tween.

"Yeah no kidding, I was just thinking that it's not very common here," said Kaoru.

"Well I was born in America," said Miss Tween.

"Oh you're a foreigner?" asked Kaoru.

"No I'm more halfer," said Miss Tween, "My mom's Japanese. She went to study abroad in America where she met my dad. After they married and had me my mom got a job offer back here in Japan so we all moved over here. I've lived here most of life."

"Oh," said Kaoru, "So you're dad was more or less willing to pack up and move with your mom over here?"

"Yeah, they're still together after all these years. I go to visit them every now and then on my day off," said Miss Tween.

"You get days off?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah," said Miss Tween, "To be honest the director doesn't have to necessarily live at the orphanage, especially if they're married or something like that. I just chose to because I wanted to be close to the children."

"You like kids?" asked Kaoru.

"Oh yes," said Miss Tween, "I was actually offered both the director and social worker positions at first for the orphanage but I chose the director so I could be closer to the children. Of course if I had known who the other option for the social worker was going to be I may have reconsidered taking the social worker's position."

"Oh really?" said Kaoru, "Well if you were to step down from the director position to take up the social worker's spot who would be the new director?"

"Chiho and or her husband Denji. He's a good guy too. He's actually Ei's teacher," said Miss Tween.

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru, "What would it take to get rid of that guy anyway?"

"Either he steps down on his own account or he gets caught doing something illegal," said Miss Tween.

"Does taking a bribe from potential parents count?" Kyoya asked suddenly appearing behind the two of them.

"Like I said, he has to be caught," said Miss Tween.

"I see," said Kyoya.

"Miss Tween, Kyoya!" said Tamaki running out onto the playground.

"Everything alright Mr. Suoh?" asked Miss Tween.

"Well I was just talking with Ei and she was saying how she thinks you'd like the idea of possibly being able to set up a music rec room for the older children here at the orphanage where they can listen to music instead of a video game room we were thinking of giving to the orphanage as well," said Tamaki.

"She's right; I would like the music room better then a video game room for the kids. Thank you Mr. Suoh," said Miss Tween.

"Well could we possibly add music games or artistic games into it as well?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure that would be good," said Miss Tween.

"Very well, we'll get it started on that," said Kyoya.

"How is Ei doing up there?" Miss Tween asked looking up at the window to Ei's practice room.

"She's fine, I should get back up to her and see if I can get her to play another song as well," said Tamaki.

"Wait, she's playing a new song?!" asked Miss Tween.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "And she's doing great at it."

Miss Tween dashed inside and upstairs to Ei's practice room.

* * *

"Ei?" she said running in. She could easily hear the new song filled the room.

"Yes?" asked Ei turning around.

"I was, just surprised to hear you playing a new song is all," said Miss Tween. Ei shrugged her shoulders.

"Mr. Suoh kind of talk into it," she said.

"Well that's good to know," said Miss Tween, "That's real good to know." She slowly backed out of the room smiling.

"Is everything alright Miss Tween?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," said Miss Tween with a smile, "Everything's great! I was really started to get worried about her since she only ever played that one song over and over again. Thank you Mr. Suoh very much."

"Oh it's one of my better traits," Tamaki boasted.

"Uh-huh," said Miss Tween, "Did you also ask her what she liked to do with you gentlemen this weekend?"

"Oh no, I didn't," said Tamaki walking into the room, "Ei, can we, the others and I talk to you for a minute about this weekend?"

"What about this weekend?" asked Ei.

"Come with me," said Tamaki.

* * *

Ei fallowed Tamaki outside where the other hosts were standing around looking around at the construction.

"Ei-Chan!" said Hunny running over to her and hugging her.

"Hey Ei!" shouted the twins also running over to her.

"How are you Ei?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm good," said Ei, "Is there something going on this weekend or something?"

"Well yes if you were up to it," said Kyoya handing her the same list he had made up for the others. Ei looked it over carefully.

"We'll make sure you'll have lots and lots of fun at it Ei-Chan," said Hunny.

"Well," said Ei looking it over, "I guess I haven't had the chance to go swimming in a while. That might be fun."

"Oh yeah that would be fun," said Kaoru.

"And we can make sure you get a new swim suite for it," said Hikaru.

"You two had better make sure that no matter what it's appropriate!" Tamaki warned.

"What do you take us for Boss?" asked the twins.

"Oh Ei-Chan did you see what we're doing?" asked Hunny leading her closer to the work being done on the playground.

"Yeah this is really nice of you," said Ei.

"Here's what it's supposed to look like after it's done," said Kyoya handing her a rough sketch.

"Oh this will be a lot of fun," said Ei.

"Glad to see you approve," said Kyoya. "I heard you were playing something new today rather then your usual song."

"Yeah," said Ei.

"Will you play it for us too?" asked Hunny.

"Sure," said Ei.

* * *

The men all stood in the practice room listening to Ei play the same song again.

"She sure is good," said Hikaru, "Are you sure she's not yours Boss?"

"Positive," said Tamaki.

"Did you ever talk to that butler Kyoya?" Ei heard Hikaru ask.

'Butler?' she thought.

"No, I'm afraid not," said Kyoya, "According to my sources he's not working at the main house anymore. Instead he's at the one of the houses my family owns. I just have to figure out which one."

"What's the worse that could happen if he's," Tamaki started to say.

"Tamaki," said Kyoya putting a finger to his lips and nodding his head towards Ei who was still focusing on her piano playing.

"What?" asked Tamaki.

"Come outside," said Kyoya motioning Tamaki out.

"Where are they going?" asked Ei.

"Just to talk," said Kaoru, "So is there another song you want to play?"

* * *

"What were you going to ask Tamaki?" asked Kyoya, "I assumed it has something to do if it turns out that Ei's his daughter."

"Yes, what is the worse that would happen with that?" asked Tamaki.

"Well that depends on if he wants to take custody of Ei," said Kyoya, "Or if we could persuade him to sign over his parental rights over to us. Unless it does turn out one of us is really the father and will finally come out and admit it."

"Why wouldn't we by now?" asked Tamaki.

"If I were to guess, one of the same reasons he didn't admit to what happened that night with Haruhi, he's afraid," said Kyoya.

"Afraid of what?" asked Tamaki.

"Who knows, fear can keep a lot of people from doing something, even if it's the right thing to do," said Kyoya.

* * *

"See you tomorrow Ei-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Bye Ei," said Mori.

"We'll be back with that swimsuit like we promised," said Hikaru.

"You'll look great in it I'm sure," said Kaoru.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll be able to hear you play another new song?" asked Kyoya.

"Maybe," said Ei.

"Even if you don't feel like it, it was great hearing you play that other song today," said Tamaki giving her a hug.

"Thanks for all you did for me today Mr. Suoh," said Ei.

"My utmost pleasure Ei," said Tamaki, "And remember its uncle right?"

"We'll see," said Ei. She waited until the hosts were completely gone before heading upstairs to her room.

* * *

When Ei got to her room she did her best to ignore the other girls who all stopped what they were doing to look at her. All except Masami, who was playing with a yo-yo on her bed.

"Hi Ei, how did it go today?" she asked.

"It went pretty good. Did you all happen to see the new playground that's being built?" asked Ei.

"Yeah it looks great. I can't wait to see how it turns out," said Masami.

"Me too," said Ei opening her trunk. She started digging through it to try and find her and her mom's photo. But for some reason she couldn't find it.

"Where is it?" she asked out loud as she kept digging.

"Where's what?" asked Masami getting up from her bed.

"My picture, the one of me and my mom together; it's my favorite one of her and me! I always wanted to keep it close but now I can't find it! I did put it back into the trunk didn't I?!" Ei asked in a panic as she started looking around her bed for the picture. Just then she stared to hear the sound of giggling. It could almost pass for a cackle.

Ei looked up to see Raiko standing next to her bed with her hands behind her back.

"Looking for this?" she asked pulling out Ei's photo from behind her back.

"Give that back!" Ei shouted about to charge at her.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you," said Raiko as she started to fiddle with the top of the picture.

"Raiko, what are you doing?" asked Ei.

"I was just thinking, don't you think you can enjoy the picture more in pieces," said Raiko right Ei started to hear a ripping sound.


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Don't you dare tear up my picture!" Ei shouted as she charged and knocked Raiko to the ground. The minute she did, the picture was knocked out of Raiko's hand. Raiko tried to grab for it but Ei held her down.

"I have had enough of you Raiko!" she shouted. You have been nothing but a pain and burden to me ever since I got here! I could put up with your pranks, but the very idea that you'd go about destroying my personal property is crossing the line!" She reached over and grabbed her mother's photo herself and held it close, "Just what is it about me that you hate so much that you keep doing stuff like this to me?!" At that Raiko started to tear up a little.

"You want to know how I came to be in the orphanage?" she asked as she managed to sit up a little. "I was dumped on the doorsteps of another orphanage as a baby! My parents just abandoned me for no reason! I have no idea who they are or why they gave me up! I've spent my whole life as an orphan! It was only later that someone noticed I had a talent for painting that I got transferred here. I thought for sure I'd get adopted since I apparently had such a talent, but still no one wanted me! Then you showed up! I could tell right away you'd be someone a set of parents would want! And look at you now! You got six of the richest men in the country fighting over who gets custody of you! You've only been here for a few months. Plus you had time with your parents at one point. You already know what it's like to have a loving family! I haven't and I probably ever will! How is that fair to me?!" Ei was quiet for a moment.

"It's not," she admitted, "I'm sorry your parents abandoned you when you were little, but that's still no excuse for you to be so rude to me! And you don't know that you'll never be adopted or not! I bet there is a family out there for you! And even if for some reason you aren't, you are a very talented artist and I'm sure that's going to take you far in life. You just shouldn't use something like getting abandoned as an excuse to not try and go far. For all you know your parents gave you up because they thought it was best for you and did it out of love! I don't know for sure! Nor do I know if you'll ever get adopted or not! All I know is, I really wish you'd stop harassing me from now on." Raiko tried her best to just keep on her serious hard core face, but the tears were easily seen in her eyes and her upper lip was trembling.

Ei got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out all of the bags of clothes from the Hitachiins.

"Here," she said walking back over to Raiko.

"What's this?" asked Raiko.

"A peace offering," said Ei, "I don't need all of these. So if you see anything you want in this that fits you can keep it."

"Really?" said Raiko looking from her to the bags and back again.

"Yes," said Ei before turning around at the other girls in the room, "And the same goes for the rest of you. You can all have some of the clothes in here or in the here." She opened her trunk and pulled out some of the other clothes.

"Really, you're willing to share all of these?" asked Aoi.

"Yes, after Raiko has had her chance to go through and claim what she wants," said Ei.

"Thank you Ei," said Aoi.

"Yes thank you Ei," said Raiko as she started going through the clothes. She looked up at the other girls all watching her. "You guys don't have to wait for me. Go ahead, start going through."

Before long the whole room was filled with laughter as the girls suddenly found themselves having a little fashion party. They kept trying on and re-trying on the different clothes late into the night. At lease until Miss Tween happened to walk into their room.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Uh," said the girls trying to come up with something to say.

"It was my fault Miss Tween," said Ei, "I had thought it would be fun to have a fashion party and it got kind of out of hand."

"I see," said Miss Tween, "Well no real harm done. Let's go ahead and get cleaned up. Its bed time after all.

"Yes Miss Tween," said the girls as they all started to change into their pajamas.

"Did everyone get at least one outfit?" asked Ei.

"Yes," said the girls.

"Did you manage to get to keep any?" Masami asked.

"Yeah it looks like a few," said Ei looking at the new outfits that were still in her trunk, "Did you get anything else?"

"Yeah a few things," said Masami, "I'm sorry by the way."

"Sorry for what?" asked Ei.

"I'm the one that made Raiko find out about the men wanting to adopt you. I kind of got excited about the playground and blabbed out loud about it to everyone," said Masami, "Really sorry about that."

"It's alright," said Ei, "I suppose in the long run it was for the best huh?"

"I guess," said Masami.

"You're not really jealous of me are you?" asked Ei.

"Kind of, especially after you first came. I was given up by force because my mother was using drugs really bad," said Masami, "She kind of fell to drug use after my dad ran out on us."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Ei.

"It's okay," said Masami, "I don't feel jealous of you anymore really."

"Good," said Ei. She looked around at the girls as they all started to climb into their beds. She noticed Raiko looking over at her and nodding her head with a smile that for once didn't make Ei feel nervous.

* * *

The next morning when Ei woke up, there was no evil surprise waiting for her. Instead all of the other girls were just going about their own business. Whenever one would stop to say good morning to her it didn't make her feel nervous. Ei was actually able to get dressed without a fuss and was ready with the rest of the girls when they were all ready to head out. They even all waited for her and walked to the cafeteria together where Ei was again able to get more of an option other then just porridge. She was even able to eat with the other girls in peace and actually enjoyed it. She had never felt this welcomed or accepted before.

It put her in such a good mood that she didn't mind the idea of playing a different song from Tamaki's folder later that day during practice. She even sang along with it for a little bit.

"…_these are a few of my favorite things,_" she sang.

"What's your favorite thing?" she suddenly heard Hikaru and Kaoru asked suddenly from behind.

"Oh hi guys, you're here," she said turning around.

"Yep, beat the boss up here fair and square," said Hikaru proudly.

"Heard you playing another song, nice," said Kaoru.

"Well let's just say today I'm feeling a little bit happier then I have before," said Ei.

"That's great to hear," said Kaoru.

"Hey Ei, why did it look like some of the other girls were wearing some of the other clothes we gave you?" asked Hikaru.

"Well I sort of felt like sharing them if that's all right," said Ei.

"But," said Hikaru, "Those clothes we got specifically for…,"

"It was a real sweet idea of you sweetie," said Kaoru cupping his hand over his brother's mouth, "it's the kind of thing your mom would have wanted to do. Oh and speaking of new clothes we brought you the swim suite we promised, right Hikaru?"

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru pulling away from his brother's hand to revile a new bag. He handed it to Ei. Ei reached in and pulled out a two piece blue and red pock-a-dot swim suite.

"What do you think, you like it?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah it's real pretty," said Ei, "Is this going to count as appropriate for Mr. Suoh?"

"Don't worry about that," said Kaoru.

"I thought we told you not to call us Mister," Hikaru teased.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," said Ei.

"It's okay," said Kaoru, "Why don't you play more of that one song you were playing when we first came in."

"Sure," said Ei. She started to play again.

"Isn't that from that one movie with what's her name Mary Poppins or something?" asked Hikaru. Ei giggled at that comment.

"That wasn't the actress's name," she sad, "it was Julie Andrews."

"Oh yeah," said Hikaru, "Still though, both good mornings I think."

"Yeah, I think I've seen some of them before," said Ei as she kept playing.

"So what made you decide you liked playing the piano in the first place?" asked Kaoru. Ei shrugged her shoulders.

"I went to a music performance with my class once and heard this beautiful piano solo. I liked it so much that I asked my teacher if I could try it back at school. The first time I got to try it, I was wound up being really good and my teacher suggested to my mom that I take private lessons. So she signed me up and I just kept on playing," she said.

"Oh, do you like anything else in the creative sense like drawing or dancing?" asked Kaoru.

"I'm not that good of an artist but I have tried dancing a few times," said Ei.

""Oh that's too bad," said Hikaru, "I was hoping we could try drawing together or something."

"Sorry," said Ei.

"There's nothing to apologize about," said Kaoru, "Keep playing."

"Okay," said Ei as she did just that. However a few minutes later she stopped again.

"Hey what was that Mr. Suoh was saying about a butler yesterday?" she asked.

"Uh what butler?" asked Hikaru.

"Mr. Suoh said something about a butler yesterday? What was that all about?" asked Ei.

"Uh well," said Hikaru.

"Am I supposed to get one when I come to live you guys or something?" asked Ei.

"Uh well yeah," said Kaoru, "We all have lots of servants that help us out. I'm sure we can get you your own butler, maid, chauffer, your own cook and any other kind of servant we can think of," said Kaoru.'

"Doesn't that seem a bit too much for me?" asked Ei, "I mean for one thing you don't want spoil me do you?"

"Heck yeah we do!" said Hikaru, "In a way we can call it an act of revenge to your mother for leaving us."

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "He's just kidding Ei."

"Well anyway," said Ei, "Are you even sure I'll be worth all of that? I mean I'm not your flesh and blood right? So it's not like you have to make sure I'm waited on hand and foot right."

"No Ei," said both brothers.

"Trust us once we've fully taken custody of you," said Hikaru.

"You're going to be worth every cent, every effort , everything we do for you," said Kaoru, "Not only because we like you so much already but also given the fact that your mother was also just as special to us," said Hikaru, "Now play some more. And make sure you play it really loud too. We want to make sure the boss hears and gets jealous we got to spend time with your first!"

"You like teasing him a lot don't you?" said Ei.

"Oh you have no idea," said the twins. Ei had to chuckle a little at the idea of the twins apparently taking joy in the fact of teasing someone like Tamaki. He did seem like the kind of person who was easy to tease.


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei had to blink a little and squinted her eyes as she saw the light shining at her.

"What is this? Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"Isn't this place just lovely Ei?" asked Tamaki standing behind her, "it's the next best thing to actually going to a tropical paradise. But I'm sure once we get custody of you we can take you to a real one."

"I'm a little bit confused. I thought we were merely going swimming," said Ei.

"Well there is a pool here dear," said Kyoya who was relaxing in a chair, "There's several in fact all with something amusing to do."

"Huh?" said Ei looking around the huge water park at the different pools and water rides. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori and Hunny were already making playing around in the different ones.

"Of if you're not too interested in that you can try taking a nature walk through our artificial jungle filled with wonderful plants and animals from different tropic paradises," said Kyoya, "If you do wish to go in there, just make sure you don't go alone. You'll have to have one of us go with you understood?"

"Sure, that might be fun I guess," said Ei, "Is this that famous Tropical Aqua Garden or something? I thought it was one of the most popular aqua parks in the city."

"Ah its reputation proceeds it," said Kyoya, "Yes you'd be right my dear."

"Then where is everyone? Why is it just us?" asked Ei.

"Well it is own by my family so I merely closed it off and reserved it for us," said Kyoya.

"That doesn't seem fair to the others," said Ei, "I mean it is the weekend. This might be the only time some people can come to such a place." At that Kyoya finally looked up at her.

"I suppose you are right," he said, "I shall remember that in future and simply section of the private part of the park for us instead of the whole thing so the public can still enjoy it. I'm sure your mother would have said the same thing."

"Thanks," said Ei. She walked over to the wave pool where she was able to feel the water hit her toes. It felt good in a weird way. She remembered that her mother had loved the beach more then anything. That was their usual vacation spot. Whenever that happened it seemed that she and her mom would take a lot of walks among the beech, letting the waves hit their feet as they walked.

"Hey Ei-Chan, are you having fun?" asked Hunny suddenly appearing next to her taking her off of thoughts of her mother.

"Huh, oh yeah I think so," said Ei. Hunny giggled.

"That's great to hear! I'm having fun too! I love coming here, except for the lazy river. Takashi won't let me in there since the first time we came here I had a bad experience with it. It got turn up to super speed and carried me away. Luckily Takashi and your mommy came looking for me," said Hunny.

"You don't seem like someone who would need a lot of help sir," sad Ei.

"That's true; I did actually wind up saving them. But it was still a nice gesture don't you think?" said Hunny.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Ei.

"How about some juice or some cake; they have a lot of cool tropical cakes," said Hunny.

"Uh maybe," said Ei. Hunny giggled and headed off to the refreshments stand.

"Hey Ei want to come play with us?" asked Hikaru when he and his brother also came up to her.

"Uh Mr. Hunny said he was getting some juice and cake," said Ei.

"Mr. Hunny huh, that's interesting," said Kaoru.

"You have time for a bit of fun before he gets the food," said Hikaru, "Come on let's go try out one of the water slides."

"Uh," said Ei looking at the nearby huge slides, "No I don't think so."

"Oh you'll be fine," said Hikaru picking her up and carrying her up to the top of the tallest slide there was.

"I don't know if I should be doing this!" Ei kept protesting as Hikaru sat her down at the top of the slide.

"Don't worry Ei you'll be fine," said Kaoru.

"Hardly anyone ever drowns by this thing," said Hikaru.

"What?!" asked Ei right before she felt herself getting pushed and sliding down the water slide fast.

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" she kept screaming as she slid down. She screamed even louder when she saw the water right before she splashed in. She tried kicking around to swim to the top only to suddenly feel an arm loop around her waist and pull her up. She gasped and choked for a while the minute she felt herself free of the water.

"Are you alright Ei?" she heard Mori ask. Ei looked up and realized it was his arm that had come and pulled her out.

"Yeah I'm alright," she said, "Thank you; you can put me down now."

"Sure," said Mori gently putting her down back into the water. Ei was able to swim a little bit more at ease now.

"Ei are you okay?" she heard Kaoru shout down from the top of the water slide.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ei called up to them annoyed.

"So how was it?" asked Hikaru. Ei just gave them a mad look before swimming to the edge and climbing out of the pool.

"Ei, Ei, are you alright?!" Tamaki shouted running at her. In his haste he nearly pushed her back into the pool.

"I'm fine," said Ei, "Really I'm fine. I just don't know if I'll ever like that slide though."

"Well that pool isn't really meant for children your age," said Kyoya, "You'd probably have better luck with a slide at that pool over there." He pointed to the pool that did indeed look like it had more things for children Ei's age.

"Come on Ei-Chan, let's go find something there to play with," said Hunny.

"Sure," said Ei fallowing Hunny over to the pool. As they neared it, she happened to notice a display on water guns near the pool that had a sign that read, **RENTAL USE FIVE DOLLARS. **

"Where's my bag?" she asked.

"It's in the changing room dear," said Kyoya, "Why do you need it?"

"I think I have five dollars," said Ei.

"Oh you want to rent a water gun huh?" said Kyoya walking over to the display and hitting a switch, making it easy to take a gun out, "You don't have to worry about renting it, here."

"Thank you," said Ei.

"Plus you don't have to worry about paying the re-fill fee," said Kyoya.

"You pay to get it refilled?" asked Ei.

"Well each gun gets a certain amount of water. If they want to keep playing it's only make sense they pay. It's only 50 cents, though," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Ei. Just then she heard some laughing coming from the pool with the big slide and realized she didn't have time to worry about that whole fee thing, "Excuse me."

She walked over to the big slide pool right as Hikaru and Kaoru came out of the pool laughing.

"I don't know what her problem is. That slide is great!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah," said Kaoru. The two of them were caught off guard with water suddenly hitting their face.

"What the?" said Kaoru.

"Who did that?" asked Hikaru. Then they saw Ei standing in front of them with a water gun smirking.

"Next time when I say no, I mean no!" she said.

"You tell them Ei," said Tamaki standing next to her proudly.

"Oh come on Ei," said Kaoru.

"We were just trying to get you to have some fun," said Hikaru.

"And I am," said Ei hitting the two of them in the face again, "This is a lot of fun."

"Oh you think you're going to get the better of us that easily?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru ran over to the water gun display. "Kyoya, we need water guns."

"Of course, five dollars each please," said Kyoya.

"What, Kyoya you can't possibly ask us to pay. I bet you didn't ask Ei to pay," said Kaoru.

"Well of course not," said Kyoya, "Ei's special. You two however aren't quite so special."

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru.

"Fine, we'll get you your five bucks!" said Hikaru. He turned and looked at Ei, "And then we're going to get you Ei!" Ei responded by shooting them both in the face again.

"Good luck," she taunted.

"Good job Ei," said Tamaki patting her shoulder.

"I should go and find a place to hide for when they come back huh?" said Ei looking around.

"Hold on a minute," said Kyoya taking the gun. He handed her a new one.

"What's this for?" asked Ei.

"You've already used a lot of water already and it'd be wise to still manage to go after them with a fully loaded gun. This is just easier then quickly filling the water gun before the twins come back for their guns," said Kyoya.

"Oh thanks," said Ei.

"Now go hide quick!" said Tamaki, "Well do our best to distract them when they come back okay?"

"Sure," said Ei running off.

"Ei, stay within the pool area. Don't go off into the jungle," said Kyoya as Ei raced off.

"Do you think she heard you?" asked Hunny.

"Oh I'm sure she did," said Kyoya.

A few minutes later the twins showed up with their five dollars.

"Alright here!" said Hikaru handing Kyoya the money, "Now our guns?"

"Of course," said Kyoya handing both twins a gun, "Just don't forget the refill fee."

"You mean you're going to make us pay that too?!" asked Kaoru.

"Of course," said Kyoya, "Or you can rent another gun for five more dollars."

"You are very shrewd," said Kaoru.

"Alright enough of that, where's Ei?" asked Hikaru looking around, "Oh Ei, where are you?" Both he and his brother started to look around for her.

"Do you think they'll find her?" asked Tamaki worried, "Kyoya give me a gun too! I should help protect Ei!"

"I'm sure Ei will be fine. This maybe a good bonding experience for her and the twins."

"Bonding?!" said Tamaki.

"She's going to have to bond with us if we're going to really gain Miss Tween approval for the adoption Tamaki," said Kyoya, "But if you insist on protect Ei, You can rent a gun too."

"Hey guys where is Ei anyway?" Kaoru asked before Tamaki could get his gun.

"What?" asked Hunny.

"Where's hiding?" asked Hikaru.

"Like we would dare give Ei up!" said Tamaki.

"Besides I don't think we saw where she went and hid," said Hunny, "Ei-Chan, Ei-Chan come on out."

"We promise we won't squirt you when you do," said Kaoru.

"And can make sure they don't," said Mori taking both Hikaru and Kaoru's guns away.

"Yeah Mori took our guns. So come out," said Hikaru, "Ei?"

"Where is she?" said Tamaki, "Oh god, we lost Ei!"

"Calm down I'll go check the security room," said Kyoya.

"You don't think she went into the jungle do you?!" said Tamaki.

"Oh no, Ei alone in that place!" said Hikaru.

"It's dangerous!" said Kaoru.

"Come on men! We have no time to waist! We must go into the jungle and save Ei now!" shouted Tamaki, "Now let's move!"

"Right!" shouted Hunny, Hikaru and Kaoru. They along with Mori all immediately raced into the jungle to find their little lost girl.


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"What are you are you all yelling about?" Kyoya asked as he came out to the security room. To his slight surprise all of his friends were gone.

'Morons,' he thought, 'why couldn't they just let me check the security cameras first?'

"Hello?" he suddenly heard Ei say. He looked over and happened to see Ei looking around confused.

"Ei here you are," said Kyoya walking over to her, "Where were you?"

"I was hiding near the bathrooms waiting for the twins. I thought I heard them calling out for me but then next thing I knew I heard Mr. Tamaki shouting out something about going into the jungle to look for me. Why did they go into the jungle?" asked Ei.

"They merely assumed you went in there when you didn't come out immediately after being called for," said Kyoya.

"Well I'm sorry, I was coming out as fast as I could. The bathrooms are just a ways away from here," said Ei.

"I know dear I know," said Kyoya.

"And why would they assume I went into the jungle? I thought you told me not to go in there alone," said Ei.

"Because my dear they are fools and fools do foolish things from time to time," said Kyoya.

"Well what do we do?" asked Ei.

"I'll go do what they should have let me done in the first place and go check the security cameras, wait here," said Kyoya heading back to the security room.

Ei stood alone in the middle of the park waiting for Kyoya. She looked towards the jungle and wondered how far the other men had gone into the jungle. She wondered if it would do any good to maybe stand at the edge and call out for them and let them know she was safe and not in the jungle.

"Hello, guys?" she called out, "Hello I'm out here! I'm not in the jungle!" She heard something rustling but nothing else happened.

"Drat!" she muttered. Now what could she do? She noticed a path that led a little ways into the jungle. She looked back to see if Kyoya had returned but unfortunately he hadn't. She wondered if it would be too bad to walk down it just a little to try and find the others.

"Hello, Hello, guys I'm here," she tried calling out some more, Still no response.

'How far did they run in there?' she thought. She was about to walk further in when she suddenly felt something grab at her shoulder. She gasped and looked up to see Kyoya behind her looking a little bit annoyed.

"Ei," he said in a serious tone, "Didn't we just discus this? About you not going into the jungle alone?"

"Yes I know," said Ei as Kyoya led her back out to the water park, "I just thought that maybe they hadn't gone too far and I could call for them to come back."

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well unfortunately those fools are quite fast on their feet so I'm pretty sure they managed to get pretty far and lost."

"Did you find them on the cameras?" asked Ei.

"I'm afraid not, I had to come back out when I heard you shouting and keep you from going out too far into the jungle," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry," said Ei.

"Its fine," said Kyoya.

"I just feel bad that they went and got lost because of me," said Ei.

"Oh it wasn't entirely you're fault Ei, don't ever think it was," said Kyoya, "Just like you shouldn't think it's all your fault about your mother's death."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ei.

"Well let's just say Tamaki shared with me how guilty you feel about your mother's death," said Kyoya.

"Oh did he?" said Ei.

"I know it's really sad that your mother died the way she did, but it hardly had anything to do with you," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Ei looking down upset.

"Ei, believe it or not but I miss your mother very much as well," said Kyoya, "It's hard to lose someone you care about. However blaming yourself over something that you didn't do doesn't help anything. It's best to move on and make a better life for yourself so that way the person you lost will be happy and proud of you no matter what." Ei nodded. Kyoya gently patted her shoulder, "Now then let's find those morons before they do something crazy or stupid to get themselves hurt."

"Sure," said Ei. She fallowed Kyoya back to the security room, looking at the different monitors. "So where could they be?"

"Let's see, ah I think I see them," said Kyoya, "Yes it looks like they're coming near the alligator pit. Knowing them they may panic and think you fell in. I'll call up security and have them get the idiots before they do something crazy."

"Like what?" asked Ei.

"Watch the monitors and you tell me," said Kyoya.

* * *

"How long have we've been looking for Ei?" asked Kaoru as the group kept walking through the jungle.

"Not long enough!" said Tamaki, "Well stay out here all night if it means finding her! We won't let anything bad happen to our precious Ei!"

"Right!" said Hunny.

"Still though, don't you think we should have found her by now?" asked Hikaru, "I mean how fast, far and well hidden can a little kid like Ei run?"

"You don't think Ei-Chan got hurt do you?!" asked Hunny.

"Oh no, what if that was what happened to poor Ei?!" asked Tamaki. He looked around in a panic, "Oh no, the alligator pit! Ei must have fallen in!"

"How could she have fallen in?" asked Hikaru.

"It's the only explanation!" said Tamaki, "Mori, get in there and wrestle them and make them spit Ei out!"

"Hmm?" said Mori.

"Hurry before Ei's digested!" said Tamaki.

* * *

"Uh Mr. Kyoya," said Ei, "I think Mr. Mori is climbing into the alligator pit."

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Better hurry," he said into his phone.

* * *

"Don't worry Ei we're coming to save you!" Tamaki shouted.

"You mean Mori is," said Hikaru, "Are you sure we should be making him do this?"

"I don't think Ei's the kind of person that would climb into a gated cage like that filled with alligators," said Kaoru.

"We can't take any chances!" said Tamaki.

"Hold it hold it!" a security guard suddenly shouted running up to the group, "Please come with us."

"We can't do that! A little girl's life is in danger!" said Tamaki.

"Master Kyoya told me to assure you Mistress Ei is safe and sound back at the water park and if you don't believe me here," said the guard holding up a radio.

"_I'm fine everyone," _came Ei's voice from the radio, "_I'm sorry I made you panic and run into the jungle. I was hiding by the bathrooms."_

"She was hiding by the bathrooms the whole time?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course she was," said Kaoru, "How could we possibly think she'd go into the jungle."

"Ei!" shouted Tamaki grabbing the radio "You have no idea how happy I am to hear you're safe!"

"_I'm sorry Mr. Tamaki," _said Ei.

"Its fine!" said Tamaki, "We'll be back soon!"

* * *

"They're probably really mad at me huh?" said Ei as she sat on a chair looking upset.

"Ei I keep telling you don't balm yourself for something that had nothing to do with you," said Kyoya walking up to her and handing her a drink, "If they are mad they should really go back and think about what it was they did. They could have acted rashly and waited for me to check the security cameras. If they had they would have known that they didn't have to run into the jungle looking for you."

"Okay," said Ei taking a sip from her drink, "Hmm this is good. What is it?"

"Mango juice, it's one of our most popular drinks," said Kyoya drinking his own drink.

"Well its real good," said Ei.

"You know Ei, you should really consider teaching those morons a lesson when they come back," said Kyoya.

"Like what?" asked Ei.

"Well you still have your water gun don't you?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Ei.

"And I may have accidentally put the twins' back since I wasn't sure if they were going to use them," said Kyoya. Something told Ei Kyoya didn't simply put the guns away by accident. "I hope you can see where I'm going with this."

"I think so," said Ei putting her drink down and grabbing her unused gun.

"Good, I'm glad to know I don't have to spell things out to you like the morons," said Kyoya gently pushing his glasses up his nose. Just then the two of them started hearing a commotion. "Ah I think they're back. You should go great them."

"Hi," said Ei walking up to the men.

"Ei!" shouted Tamaki, "You're alright!"

"Yeah sorry I didn't get out fast enough before you went into the jungle," said Ei.

"It's alright," said Hunny, "We're just glad you're okay."

"And don't we still owe you for the shower?" asked Hikaru.

"Hikaru, did you have to bring that out just now?" asked Kaoru.

"It's alright, he's sort of right I do," said Ei. She suddenly pulled her gun out and squirted the two of them again, "Just like I owe you for that."

"Very well done Ei," said Kyoya from his chair.

"Oh yeah?!" said Hikaru, "Where are our guns?"

"I put them back," said Kyoya, "I wasn't sure if you were going to use them so I decided to put them back. You can get them again if you want, for the rental fee of course."

"What?!" asked both twins, "You got to be kidding us!"

"Do I look like the kind of man that makes those kinds of jokes?" asked Kyoya.

"Alright, Kaoru where's the ATM?" asked Hikaru, "We need to get some more cash out."

"There's one at the entrance," said Kyoya.

"Come on let's go get our cards," said Hikaru leading his brother back to the changing room.

"So Ei-Chan, what do you want to do in the meantime?" asked Hunny, "How did you like the mango juice?"

"It was good," said Ei.

"Well come on let's go play for a while," said Hunny leading Ei back to the kid's pool.

"Well shouldn't prepare for when the twins come back?" asked Ei.

"Don't worry about them," said Kyoya.

"Hey Kyoya, our cards are missing!" said Hikaru running out of the locker room.

"How do you think they managed to disappear?" asked Kyoya, "It's only us here at the moment.

"I don't know!" said Hikaru, "But they're gone!"

"Well maybe they'll reappear once it's time to take Ei back home," said Kyoya.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Hikaru, "We're not going to get back at her, are we?"

"Get back at her for having fun? How cold hearted are you Hikaru?" asked Kyoya.

"Hikaru, let it go," said Kaoru, "Come on let's enjoy the time we have with Ei before we have to take her back." Hikaru looked at Ei who was playing with a squirting fish with Hunny.

"Sure," he said walking over to the pool to play with her.

"It looks like Ei's having a fun time here huh Kyoya?" said Tamaki.

"Yes, I think so," said Kyoya.

"Did you talk to her by the way, about her mother?" asked Tamaki.

"I did, and I can only hope that my words can help her to move on. If course it would appear that your little talk with her helped too since I've heard she's playing more then that one song over and over again," said Kyoya.

"Good, Ei's too young to be suffering from depression," said Tamaki.

"Yes I agree fully," said Kyoya, "You should go and play with her too while we still have time."

"Sure," said Tamaki.

* * *

"So Ei did you have fun today?" asked Tamaki at the end of the day as Ei and the hosts all started to leave. Ei was so tired Mori was carrying her in his arms and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was a lot of fun," she said softly, but with a smile, "I bet a lot of the kids in the orphanage would be happy to come here. Too bad Miss Tween could possibly never afford it."

"Really?" said Kyoya.

* * *

"Oh my looks like Ei had fun," said Miss Tween when the host arrived back at the orphanage with Ei now sound asleep.

"Oh yes we had a very good time," said Kyoya, "Thank you for letting us take her out again this weekend. I hope we can do it again next weekend."

"Sure, we can arrange something like that," said Miss Tween.

"Oh and this is for you," said Kyoya handing her a card, "If you call this number I can promise you, you can take the orphans here to the Tropical Aqua Gardens anytime for free and have it all to yourselves. Just give them a heads up at least a week in advance."

"Oh yes sure thank you so much," said Miss Tween, "This would definitely be a good idea for summer or as a reward to some of the kids if they get good marks in school or something."

"Well you can thank Ei for that. She mentioned that you would like to be able to take the children to a place like this seeing as how you couldn't possibly afford it," said Kyoya.

"Oh please don't think I would want to take advantage of you like that!" said Miss Tween.

"We don't," said Kyoya with a smile, "Enjoy."

Mori meanwhile carried Ei to her room and laid her down.

"Take care Ei," he said. Ei slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Thanks sir," she said.

"Sure," said Mori smiling back. Once the hosts were all gone Miss Tween came and sat next to Ei's Bed.

"So did you have fun today Ei?" she asked.

"Yes," said Ei giving a yawn.

"Are you feeling better about the idea of possibly going to live with them full time?" asked Miss Tween.

"Yeah, I think so," said Ei.

"Good," said Miss Tween, "maybe we should go ahead and just get started on adoption process for you."

"That would be nice," said Ei. She really could start to possibly consider living with the men full time more and more.


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Wow the whole park?" asked Chiho as she and Alice Tween stood in the main office working.

"Yeah," said Alice.

"That can definitely help keep the kids motivated in doing well in schools and at their craft," said Chiho.

"Yes that was my thought," said Alice as she held up a poster that was brightly decorated with a tropical beach on a sunset. On it, it read:

**SPECIAL TRIP TO TROPICAL AQUA GARDENS**

**Those who get the best grades before summer break and still do well on their craft will have a chance to attend a special party at the famous Tropical Aqua Gardens. **

"I'm going to make an announcement to the kids and put these posters up all over to help keep them motivated," said Alice.

"That will definitely keep them motivated I think," said Chiho. Than she noticed her friend woman looked a bit conflicted, "Something on your mind?"

"Well I'm just a bit worried about all this generosity from the host group in regards to Ei," said Alice, "I don't want them to think we'd want to take advantage of them and using Ei to get more from them."

"I don't think that's what they're doing or that they'd assume you'd be the kind of person who would do something like that," said Chiho.

"I suppose," said Alice.

"Yeah that little prick that does the legal work manages that just fine," said Chiho.

"Yeah no kidding," said Alice.

"Did you hear if he's found out about the renovations that have been going on here with the new playground and lounge?" asked Chiho.

"I have no idea," said Alice, "But I will say this, from what I've heard he hasn't gotten any personal "motivation" from the guys." Chiho let out a cackle at that.

"I bet he's loving that," she said.

"Loving what?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Oh hello sir," said Alice.

"Hello I got your call, you sure you want to go ahead and get started on the paper work for the Hosts?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Yes I'm starting to feel it might not be a bad for them to take Ei. She's gotten quite found of them I think," said Alice.

"Well I'm not so sure at the moment," said Mr. Gari.

"Why?" asked both women.

"Well a couple of reasons," said Mr. Gari, "For one thing…," He was stopped by the sound of drilling and two works walking past carrying in some furniture.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Hello Miss Tween, Mrs. Mikata and Mr. Gari," said Kyoya walking up to the group.

"Hello Mr. Ohtori," said Alice and Chiho.

"Yes good morning sir," said Mr. Gari with a bit bitterness in her voice, "I take it you're here to see Eri?"

"Its Ei sir," said Kyoya, "And while yes I do wish to have a chance to see the young lady, I'm also here to deliver the furniture for the lounge and see to it that the new saxophone slide is put in properly."

"What saxophone slide? What lounge?" asked Mr. Gari, "What's going on here?"

"Well sir my friends and I are doing what it was you suggested and put a little bit of a motivation into proving we want to make sure Ei is well taken care of. So we decided to rebuild a new playground and build a special music themed lounge for the older children. Would you say that's good enough of a motivation?" asked Kyoya smugly.

"Uh," said Mr. Gari, "Well actually what I meant when I said motivation was that…,"

"Don't you think the orphanage you work for should have nice things for the children so that they can grow up properly no matter what?" asked Kyoya, "Do you agree with the motivation we're providing Miss Tween?"

"Oh Mr. Ohtori, I could care less about any kind of donations you're making. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm beyond grateful that for what you and your friends have done. The only thing I care about is making sure the child has a good connection with the potential parents," said Alice.

"I understand completely my dear lady," said Kyoya.

"You know with that said though, I'm starting to really consider the idea of letting you men take custody of Ei. She's seems to have actually taken a shine to the six of you," said Alice.

"Has she, wonderful," said Kyoya smiling.

"Well I'm not so sure anymore," said Mr. Gari.

"And why is that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well the more I think about it, the more I'm starting to think you're only using money to spoil the child and sometimes too much money is a bad thing," said Mr. Gari, "The more I think about it, the more I think this shouldn't be done."

"Really?" said Kyoya, "Well I suppose you are entitled to your opinion. However I do wonder what some of our lawyers would think about your opinions."

"La, lawyers?" said Mr. Gari, "Now now Mr. Ohtori, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Why don't I, why don't I go ahead and try looking up more of the paper worked you'll need in regards to this adoption?" He quickly hurried out.

"Mr. Ohtori," said Alice, "I really do hope that you don't feel the need to bring any of your lawyers into this."

"Well I wouldn't when it came to your objections seeing as how I felt they were more then justified. However I can't help but feel this man's objections are a bit unjustified. And should he continue to push these objections, he should be given the "motivation" to possibly reconsider his opinion and "motivate" him to sees things differently. He sure does seem to enjoy being properly motivated I think," said Kyoya.

"Yes he does, though I don't think he's ever been motivated quite like this," said Alice. She could hear Chiho snickering in the background at that comment.

"Oh what are these?" asked Kyoya looking over the posters in Alice's hands, "I see you're going to be taking advantage of my generous offer."

"Yes but only as a reward to the children, nothing more," said Alice.

"Ah, a good idea to use it as a means of motivation," said Kyoya.

"I was going to announce this to the children later today. Would you like to instead?" asked Alice.

"I would be delighted," said Kyoya, "Now then where is Ei?"

"She'd be in class at the moment," said Alice.

"Oh I'm sure Denji can let her out at the moment. She is one of his bet students," said Chiho, "I'll go get him right now."

"Sure," said Alice, "In the meantime I think I'll go and see how that lounge is looking now that you've brought in the furniture Mr. Ohtori, and start hanging these posters."

"That's quite alright," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Hi Mr. Kyoya," said Ei walking up a little bit later with Chiho.

"Hello Ei, how are you today?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm doing well," said Ei, "Where's everyone else?"

"They unfortunately have other things to do. We do have a lot of hard work with our business," said Kyoya, "However I can assure you once we've taken custody of you, I will make sure one of us will always have time for you at anytime so you'll never have to worry about being alone."

"That sounds nice," said Ei, "I saw that you were getting that saxophone slide up today. I can't wait to see how it'll look once it's all done."

"Well we can go watch it and let you be the first to have the right to slide down it," said Kyoya leading her outside.

"This seems so exciting," said Ei, "Do all of these people really work for you?"

"Well most do. Some where hired on extra for this project," said Kyoya.

"How many people do you have working for you?" asked Ei.

"Lots, some for us individually and some as a group," said Kyoya.

"How do you keep track?" asked Ei.

"Very carefully," said Kyoya.

"Am I really going to get my own staff like a butler and driver and stuff when I come to live with you?" asked Ei.

"What was that?" asked Kyoya.

"Well Mr. Kaoru told me you were going to get me all my own staff once I come to live with you including a butler. That's what Mr. Tamaki was talking about the other day when I was playing for all of you," said Ei.

"Oh," said Kyoya.

"Was that not what he was talking about?" asked Ei. Before Kyoya could answer they heard Miss Tween walking out over to them.

"Wow that is looking impressive," she said admiring the slide.

"Is should be safe enough to use," said one of the workers.

"You're certain of that?" asked Kyoya.

"Of course," said the worker.

"So it would be safe for Ei to try it?" asked Kyoya.

"What?" asked Alice.

"She'll be just fine," assured the worker.

"Well Ei, do you trust this man?" asked Kyoya.

"Yeah I think so," said Ei as she walked over and climbed up the ladder to the mouth piece of saxophone. She climbed in and slid down and out the bell of the instrument.

"Well?" asked Kyoya as he stood waiting for her.

"That was great!" said Ei.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" said Alice with delight, "Now then I actually came looking for you Mr. Ohtori to see if you wished to still come to the assembly for the water park."

"Oh yes of course," said Kyoya, "let's go Ei." He offered her his hand and he kept holding it as they walked back into the orphanage.

* * *

"Welcome children," said Miss Tween once all of the students were in the auditorium, "I'm so happy you're all here today. We have a special guest with us today, Mr. Kyoya Ohtori."

"Thank you," said Kyoya walking up the podium, "It's nice to see all of you here. I'm here today to share something really wonderful with you. Recently I've decided to possibly give this orphanage a special treat. How many of you have ever heard of the Tropical Aqua Gardens?"

Several children raised their hands, "Good, I'm sure a lot of you would love the idea of possibly going there someday huh?" The children's shouts answered his question easily. "That is why I've given your orphanage the luxury of being allowed to rent out the park for free anytime you wish." The auditorium was soon filled with shouts of joy and praise.

"Quite down, quite down," said Miss Tween walking back to the orphanage, "This is a very generous offer from Mr. Ohtori. However there is going to be a catch to it. You will all have to make sure you keep your grades up and do well on your craft, practicing and stuff. By the time summer vacation is set to start we'll be checking on your progress and we'll decided who gets to go when. For each good Mark you get either with your grades or with your craft you'll get a pass you can use to come on a trip to the water park during the summer." The children all started to mummer a bit with happiness at that.

"I sure hope all of you get to enjoy the park at some point this summer," said Kyoya.

"Let's all thank Mr. Ohtori for this kind offer," said Alice. The children all applauded.

* * *

"They sure seem happy about this offer huh?" said Ei as Kyoya and Alice all walked out of the auditorium.

"Yes I should think so," said Kyoya.

"Thank you again very much for this kind offer," said Alice.

"What kind offer?" asked Mr. Gari walking out of the main office.

"Mr. Gari, I hope you have the paper work for me and my friends to begin filling out for Ei's adoption," said Kyoya.

"Uh no I'm afraid not. Why don't you come back tomorrow sir and we'll talk hmm?" said Mr. Gari ushering Kyoya to the door.

"Can I ask if there's a problem?" asked Kyoya.

"Like I said, come back tomorrow and we'll talk," said Mr. Gari.

"Ryosuke is there something going on?" asked Alice looking a bit annoyed.

"Well kind of yes. While you were in that assembly for whatever thing that man is using to bribe his way into taking Eri, someone else showed up who says they'd like to meet her."

"I assume you're talking about Ei?" asked Alice.

"Uh yes Ei," said Mr. Gari, "Please come with me." He lead the two women into the office and over to a secluded room. Inside a man with red hair stood looking at a plant in the corner of the room. Mr. Gari cleared his throat and the man turned around. Mr. Gari immediately shuddered while Alice gasped in fear.

"Uh," said Mr. Gari taking a deep breath, "Eri, I'd like you to meet Mr. Ritsu Kasanoda."

"I thought her name was Ei," said Ritsu. The way he said made Mr. Gari back away in fear.

"Yes, my name is Ei," said Ei walking over to the man.

"It's nice to meet you Ei," said Ritsu shaking her hand, "I knew your mother a long time ago."

"You did?" said Ei.

"Yes I was very found of her and I would love nothing more then to help carrying on her legacy by adopting you," said Ritsu.

"You, want to adopt me too?" asked Ei. She was suddenly feeling really confused and conflicted.


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Uh Ryosuke," Alice whispered the social worker, "Did you fail to mention to the man that there are already six men who are eager to adopt her?"

"Well you try saying no to that face!" Mr. Gari whispered back, "Besides don't you know who that is? That's Ritsu Kasanoda, head of the Kasanoda Syndicate!"

"I thought they were toning that down becoming more a well known gardening group," said Alice.

"He still has yakuza connections!" said Mr. Gari.

"You look a lot like your mother you know that Ei?" said Ritsu.

"Yes I've heard that," said Ei.

"I really liked your mother a lot. She was really nice to me," said Ritsu.

"How did you know her?" asked Ei.

"We were in school together," said Ritsu.

"Oh so you know the host group too?" asked Ei.

"Yeah sure, I was friends with them too," said Ritsu.

"Oh," said Ei.

'I wonder how they'd feel if they found out you were interested in adopting me,' thought Ei.

"So, what all do I have to do in order to be able to take her home?" Ritsu asked Alice and Mr. Gari.

"Uh Mr. Kasanoda," said Alice, "I'm not sure if my colleague mentioned this or not but Ei actually has another candidate that wishes to adopt her."

"Oh who?" asked Ritsu with his evil looking face making both adults freeze up in fear.

"It's the Host Group," said Ei, not feeling affected by Ritsu's appearance.

"The Host Group?" said Ritsu, "Oh those guys. Which one's trying to adopt you?"

"All six together," said Ei.

"I thought they weren't all gay," said Ritsu, "Is it been decided that she's going to be adopted by them?"

"Well no, but we were going to get started on it soon," said Alice.

"Oh," said Ritsu.

"Uh however," Mr. Gari spoke up, "That doesn't mean we can't maybe consider you as the better guardian for her instead." Miss Tween gave him a dirty look at that.

"Well how would you decide?" asked Ritsu.

"I suppose the best way to decide would be to maybe consider if to have Ei spend time with you and them to figure out who has the better connection with her," said Alice.

"Good idea!" said Mr. Gari.

"Uh sure, I'd love to get a chance to spend time with Ei to get to know her better," said Ritsu. He gave Ei the best smile he could, "Would that be okay with you Ei?"

"Sure, I guess. I mean I still don't know the hosts that well. It might be nice to give you a chance as well," said Ei.

"Good, it agreed," said Mr. Gari, "We'll let all the men try and see who's best for Ei."

"This better not be your way of trying to get money out of them Ryosuke, him or the host group!" Alice whispered angrily to him.

"I'm just getting them motivated my dear, just motivated," said Mr. Gari.

"Oh by the way, I found you something Ei," said Ritsu. He walked over to one of the chairs to revile a small pink flower in a pink vase, "I uh hope you like it. I'm really into gardening and things like that."

"Oh it's beautiful," said Ei taking the pot, "I hope it can stay safe in my room."

"Why don't I help you find a spot in it?" asked Ritsu, "Is that okay? I mean it won't be wrong if I got to her room will it?"

"No sir, you're fine," said Alice, "Go ahead."

"Thank you," said Ritsu.

* * *

"So you really knew my mother Mr. Kasanoda?" asked Ei as the two came to her room.

"Yeah she called me Casanova while the host all called me Bossa Nova," said Ritsu.

"Did you lose contact with her after she moved to Fukuoka as well?" asked Ei.

"Yeah unfortunately," said Ritsu, "Oh, is this your room?"

"Yeah," said Ei opening the door. Inside a few of her roommates were all hanging out including Masami.

"Oh hey Ei," she said when she saw her new friend walking into the room, "Who's that with you?"

"This is Ritsu Kasanoda, he knew my mom too," said Ei.

"Hi," said Ritsu trying to look a friendly as he could. However some of the girls still screamed and ran out while a few other all huddled together in fear. All except for Masami though she did sit up in her bed a bit surprised.

"Hi sir," she said.

"Hello," said Ritsu.

"This is my bed," said Ei leading him over to it.

"Oh near a window too," said Ritsu, "I think your plant will look really nice here."

"Okay if you insist," said Ei putting the pot down on the windowsill.

"Wow that is a pretty plant," said Masami.

"Thanks I uh grew it myself. I like to garden," said Ritsu.

"Do you ever do anything with ikebana?" asked Masami eagerly.

"Uh no not really," said Ritsu.

"Oh," said Masami a bit disappointed.

"Do you?" Ritsu asked.

"I wish, we don't have the funding for an ikebana program at the moment," said Masami.

"Oh really?" said Ritsu.

"See Miss Tween it's a monster!" said one of the other girls walking back into the room.

"Girls he's harmless, he's not going to hurt you," Miss Tween assured the girls, "I'm sorry about this Mr. Kasanoda."

"Its fine I'm kind of use to it," said Ritsu, "I can go for now if that will make it better for everyone. May I come back tomorrow?"

"Of course you can," said Miss Tween.

"Good bye Ei," said Ritsu before walking out of the room.

"I don't know what everyone's so scared about. His face is actually kind of funny," he heard Masami say as he walked out. He actually smiled at that. No one had ever called him funny before. As he stared to walk out, he was surprised to see Mr. Gari waiting for him.

"Is uh Miss Tween still in there?" he asked.

"Yes why?" asked Ritsu.

"I was hoping we could talk in private for a moment," said M. Gari, "Come with me. Now the thing is I actually sort of have the final say in who adopts Ei in all of this and believe me when I say I only want what's best for her. I really do."

"So what, how are you going to decide?" asked Ritsu.

"Well I tried telling the men that it would help if the proper motivation was given," said Mr. Gari, "they have the resources to really give someone a great motivation. Unfortunately they squandered that on doing things like rebuilding the playground or some sort of lounge for the older kids."

"Are you saying you want me to pay you for Ei, like a bribe?" asked Ritsu making Mr. Gari freeze again in fear.

"Well," he managed to say out loud, "I wouldn't call it a bribe. I would say it's more like something to motivate me towards siding with you through all of this. I can you, I really can," said Mr. Gari.

"I see," said Ritsu, "You said that the hosts are doing things for the orphanage?"

"Yes," said Mr. Gari.

"I see," said Ritsu, "Well I shall think seriously remember what it was you said."

"Good to know, good to know," said Mr. Gari.

"What's good to know?" asked Alice walking up behind the men.

"Oh just how serious Mr. Kasanoda is taking custody of Miss Eri," said Mr. Gari.

"Her name is Ei!" Ritsu reminded him, making him again turn to ice.

"If only he could stay like that," said Alice, "Uh Mr. Kasanoda, I hope you're not too upset about this but I am going to have to share the information about you with the Host Group. They do have a right to know."

"I understand," said Ritsu.

"Can I ask you question though? How did you find out Ei was her?" asked Alice.

"I heard from a friend who was at a luncheon who overheard Tamaki Suoh talking out loud about it," Ritsu explained.

"Oh I see," said Alice.

"Um can I ask you something real fast?" Ritsu asked.

"Sure," said Alice leading him off real fast, "what's on your mind?"

"Well I was talking to your social worker about the motivation," said Ritsu.

"Oh were you?" asked Alice starting to get annoyed.

"Yes and uh I've heard about the kind of motivation the hosts have been doing and if it's alright with you I'd like to do something similar in that regards," said Ritsu.

"Oh really and what did you have in mind?" asked Alice.

* * *

Tamaki hummed happily as he watched some of the painters painting up some of the walls in the room he had selected for Ei.

"Make sure you get the King and princess just right. I want them to really look like a father and daughter so that way Ei knows that I fully accept her as my own daughter," he instructed.

"Yes sir," said one of the painters.

"Oh I cannot wait to see the look on Ei's face when she sees my room for her! I know she'll like it best! She'll probably want to sleep on my floor the most," said Tamaki happily.

* * *

"_Oh Daddy this room is so wonderful! You really made it up just for me?" asked Ei._

"_Of course Ei, nothing's too good for my little girl," Tamaki told her._

"_Oh Daddy, you're the best father a girl could ever ask for," said Ei running to him and hugging him tight._

* * *

"Ah!" Tamaki shouted with joy so loudly he startled all of the painters.

"Oh Ei, I will be the best father you'll ever need!" he declared. He was so caught up in his train of thought that he didn't notice the shadowy figure coming up behind him until something came down and struck him down to the floor.

"Owe!" he shouted before looking up, "Kyoya why did you hit me?"

"Moron!" said Kyoya.

"What, now what did I do?" asked Tamaki.

"Boss you idiot!" Hikaru shouted also running into the room mad.

"How could you be so stupid?!" asked Kaoru also running into the room mad

"Tama-Chan why did you have to go and make things more difficult?" asked Hunny also walking into the room.

"Yeah?" asked Mori fallowing after him.

"What are you all talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"We just got a call from Miss Tween from the orphanage," said Kyoya, "About Ei."

"Ei?" said Tamaki, "What's wrong with Ei? Oh god what happened to her?! We need to go see her right away!" He got up and was about to run out of room when Kyoya grabbed his shoulder.

"Ei's fine Tamaki," he muttered, "However the current situation in regards to adopting her has suddenly become more difficult."

"What, why, how?" asked Tamaki.

"I warned you didn't I? I warned you not to say anything about us wanting to adopt Ei less we run into complication?" said Kyoya.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tamaki.

"We now have some competition to regards to our wanting to adopt Ei. Someone else showed up at the orphanage today wanting to adopt her as well."

"How, who?" asked Tamaki.

"She said they claimed it was from hearing you boast about it at that luncheon we all attended," said Kyoya.

"But who is it?" asked Tamaki.

"Ritsu Kasanoda," said Kyoya.  
"Bossa Nova wants to take Ei away from us?" asked Tamaki, "No, no we can't let him!"


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Oh this is bad, this is really, really bad!" said Tamaki as he and his friends all sat around their own private conference room.

"And it's all your fault!" said Hikaru.

"You don't think there's a chance we'll wind up loosing Ei-Chan do you?" asked Hunny.

"Well I'm not sure," said Kyoya, "Don't forget it's a bit unconventional about us, six single men, taking custody of a single child to raise together. Meanwhile it's a bit more acceptable to have someone like Bossa Nova, just single man, to adopt a child. It could easily look better in his favor."

"We can't lose Ei-Chan though! We were Haru-Chan's best friends! We deserve custody of her!" said Hunny.

"Now now calm down, nothing's been decided at this point correct?" said Kyoya.

"Isn't there anything that can give us an advantage?" asked Tamaki.

"Well, not unless we figure out who's Ei's father and get him to sign over his parental rights to us and or if one of us is the father finally comes out and admits he's the father," said Kyoya.

"Uh Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"Don't you think it'd be kind of stupid at this point for him not to have come forward?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it depends if he's still scared of the idea of coming forward like this," said Kyoya.

"Well Kyoya," said Kaoru.

"What would they have to be scared of?" asked Hikaru.

"I'll let you two think about that for a while," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Now gentlemen, let's be on our best behavior while we're here," said Kyoya the next day when the hosts all arrived at the orphanage, "We don't want to come across as childish now that we have some competition in regards to adopting Ei."

"Even if Bossa Nova's here?" asked the twins.

"Yes even if he's here," said Kyoya.

"Look there he is," said Hunny pointing as another car pulled up and Ritsu got out of the car. At that both twins and Tamaki raced off over towards him.

"Child Thief!" they both shouted.

"Oh hi guys," said Ritsu timidly.

"Don't hi us Bossa Nova!" said Tamaki, "What do you think you're doing trying to take Ei away from us?!"

"What do you mean take from you? I thought you guys hadn't been granted custody of her yet," said Ritsu.

"Well yeah," said Tamaki.

"But we found her first!" said Hikaru, "Plus we knew her mother really well."

"I knew her mother too and I cared about her very much," said Ritsu, "And I have just as much right as you do to try and receive custody of Ei."

"But, but," said Tamaki. They were interrupted by the sound of a big truck pulling up in front of the orphanage.

"Oh good it's here," said Ritsu, "Come on boys let's get it set up."

"Just what are you up to do?" asked Hikaru.

"Just something to prove my motivation towards wanting to take Ei home," said Ritsu as he walked to the front door and rang the bell.

"Yes?" said Alice, "Oh hello Mr. Kasanoda."

"Hello," said Ritsu, "I uh hope I'm not intruding but I uh came back with the items I promised from yesterday."

"Oh wow, that greats. I really can't thank you enough for doing this," said Alice, "Please come in."

"What's he doing?" asked Kaoru running to the door.

"Oh I see you're all back too gentlemen," said Alice, "Welcome. I uh was hoping you would all be back here together so we could talk about the current situation."

"Yes I'm sure it would be good to actually talk about this," said Kyoya, "So what's going on here?"

"Oh Mr. Kasanoda is building us a greenhouse and giving us some funding for an ikebana program," said Alice.

"You do know that our grandmother is a world famous ikebana artist. Heck she runs a whole school dedicated to it!" said Hikaru.

"Alright, but I'm not asking for hands out in this," said Alice, "I will admit I've been hoping to add an ikebana program for some of the children. But that won't decide who necessarily gets Ei at this point."

"That's fine," said Ritsu, "I think doing things like ikebana and maybe even a garden will be nice for the kids."

"Yes, anyway," said Alice, "Would you gentlemen like to come inside so we can possibly talk about this whole thing?"

"Yes of course," said Kyoya finally as all seven men walked into the orphanage.

"Are we going to be allowed to see Ei-Chan while we're here?" asked Hunny.

"We'll see," said Alice. She led them to a conference room where Mr. Gari was already waiting.

"Hello gentlemen," he said with a smirk, "I'd like to meet…,"

"We know who he is," said Tamaki.

"Oh good that will save some time," said Mr. Gari. "Now seeing as how Eri now has…,"

"It's Ei!" shouted all of the men.

"Right Ei," said Mr. Gari, "Now that there's more then one party looking to adopt her I'm afraid that a few and things are going to have to come into affect. Mostly that either one of you will have to possibly really convince me that you're the best parent for Ei and or we get the lawyers involved."

"Lawyers?" said Tamaki worried.

"Well I'm sure it won't come down to that," said Alice, "I mean I'm sure you're all reasonable men and won't mind stepping should you feel Ei would be better off with the other."

"Of course," said Kyoya.

"Definitely," said Ritsu.

"Good," said Alice, "Because in end gentlemen that's going to be my final decision."

"But don't forget Alice, I genially have the final say in this sort of thing," said Mr. Gari, "And well let's just say right now I'm a starting to think Mr. Kasanoda is a better choice."

"And why is that?" asked Tamaki.

"Well let's be honest he's a straight single man. Meanwhile, six single men, all wanting to share in raising a child together. Not to mention the fact that you might be gay," said Mr. Gari.

"We're not gay!" shouted the different hosts.

"You don't think we're gay do you?" Kaoru asked Alice.

"No and even if I did it wouldn't matter to me," said Alice.

"You know what's really interesting Mr. Gari; before you seemed to be in full support of us adopting Ei. What changed exactly?" asked Kyoya.

"Well when let's just say when I met Mr. Kasanoda and heard he was interesting the same child, I was starting to see the error of my ways," said Mr. Gari, "He and I, we kind of share the same vision when it comes to who should be allowed a child." He was interrupted by the sound of construction outside making him groan.

"I'll be glad when that stupid construction to that stupid playground is done!" he said.

"Stupid?" said Hunny.

"Actually I think that's the construction to the green house going on," said Alice walking over to a window and looking out.

"Greenhouse, what greenhouse? Why is a greenhouse being built here?" asked Mr. Gari.

"I offered to build one for an ikebana program here at the orphanage," said Ritsu.

"You what?" asked Mr. Gari.

"Well you said offer up some motivation and I liked the different motivation the hosts were offering so I figured I'd do the same," said Ritsu.

"That's not the motivation I was talking about!" said Mr. Gari.

"Whatever kind of motivation would be acceptable?" asked Ritsu in a serious tone making Mr. Gari back away in fear.

"You know what? Bring on the lawyers! Because I can honestly say I really can't truly decide whose best for Eri at this point!" he said.

"It's Ei!" snarled the men.

"I'm sorry," said Mr. Gari, "But the more I think about it, the more I can't help but feel that maybe Mr. Kasanoda isn't the best choice, what with his scary face and all! So if I were you, I'd bring in the lawyers because you all going to have to go in front of a judge at this point and argue your case for taking custody of the kid and I'll just sign the paperwork for it! That's all I'm all good for, signing paperwork apparently!"

"Good to know we got that covered," said Alice, "Now then men, would you like to all go see Ei? I think it's recess time so she should be out playing either on some of the new playground equipment or in the playroom. I'll lead you there if you wish."

"Thank you," said Kaoru.

"I can't wait to see her too," said Ritsu.

"Don't get too comfortable with this whole thing Bossa Nova," said Hikaru.

"Uh Miss Tween?" Kaoru asked.

"You know you guys are here so often you can start calling me Alice if you wish," said Miss Tween.

"Sorry Alice, if Ei's real father were to come out would that cause any problems with this whole adoption thing?" asked Kaoru.

"Well it depends on if he wishes to take custody of Ei or if he wishes to sign over his paternal rights over to you or Mr. Kasanoda. If he were to do that, then that would be it. You'd have to have one big compelling argument to really get custody of Ei," said Alice.

"Would you ever be angry towards Ei's father for not being here this whole time?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I try no to judge too much, as long as it wasn't a real stupid reason he wasn't around," said Alice.

"Hmm," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Wow would you look at that?" said Masami as she watched the construction from afar of the greenhouse. A lot of other kids were watching instead of playing with some of the new toys set up on the playground. "I'm so excited about the ikebana program!"

"I bet," said Ei.

"Yeah you never were much of a painter," said Raiko.

"Oh thanks," said Masami.

"So the guy who's helping to build this really wants to adopt you too Ei?" asked Aoi.

"Yeah apparently," said Ei.

"Well who ware you going to go with? Him or the hosts?" asked Masami.

"I uh don't know at this point," said Ei, "I'm feeling a little bit confused personally."

"Ei!" she suddenly heard a bunch of people shouting her name.

"Oh look who's here," said Raiko.

"Yeah," said Ei walking over to the doors where the different men along with Miss Tween were all waiting.

"Hi Ei," said Ritsu, "Did you hear about the green house going up?"

"Yeah, my friend's really excited about it," said Ei.

"You you mean that girl from yesterday?" said Ritsu smiling at Masami from across the way.

"Thank you so much for starting the ikebana program!" Masami shouted to him, waving.

"Sure no problem kid," Ritsu called.

"Ei-Chan, how are you liking our new playground?" Hunny asked quickly as he and the other hosts all circled around her.

"Uh it's very nice," said Ei, "A lot of the children are liking it a lot."

"You know Ei if you want anything else all you have to do is ask," said Tamaki.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that," said Ei.

"Ei, don't worry, I too can provide anything you want," said Ritsu as he tried making his way into the center of the circle to Ei.

"I don't want you to think you have to spoil me in order to gain my affection," said Ei.

"Oh we know that Ei," said Kyoya.

"However we'd make sure you'd be happy for the rest of your days!" said Tamaki.

"Are you saying I can't do that too?" asked Ritsu.

"Uh well," said Tamaki.

"At least with me she won't have to worry about six squabbling men all trying to raise her in their own way confusing her," said Ritsu.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" shouted the twins so loudly even some of the children on the playground heard and looked over at them.

"Gentlemen!" said Miss Tween making her way into the center of the circle and pulling Ei out from it, "I'm sorry gentlemen but if you're going to start arguing and scare the children here I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

"We're sorry!" said Kaoru.

"Just go," said Alice, "You can all come back tomorrow and we'll try this again alright?"

"Of course, we're really sorry about our behavior," said Tamaki, "Please forgive us."

"Me as well," said Ritsu.

"We will be back tomorrow Ei and we'll be on our best behavior, we promise," said Tamaki.

"Sure," said Ei.

"Do you think that's what they're really like?" Ei asked once the hosts and Kasanoda had left.

"I'm not sure," said Miss Tween, "I've heard a lot of them can have quite the temper."

"Hmm," said Ei as she fallowed the director into the building, "Miss Tween what if I decide I don't want to go with either?"

"If that's what you want I'll fight for you in that regards," said Miss Tween.

"Miss Tween is it weird that so many men want to adopt me?" asked Ei.

"Are you curious as to why no woman is considering adopting you?" asked Miss Tween, "I'm it has nothing to do you."

"Oh Eri here you are," said Mr. Gari running up to her and Miss Tween.

"It's Ei," said Miss Tween and Ei at the same time.

"Right sorry, listen dear there's someone I'd like you to meet," said Mr. Gari.

"Who is it?" asked Ei as she and Miss Tween fallowed him back to the office.

"Well believe it or not someone else has arrived that wishes to possibly adopt you," said Mr. Gari.

"Someone else?" asked Ei.

"Yes a very nice lady," said Mr. Gari.

"Oh a woman this time?" asked Ei.

"Yes she's right in here," said Mr. Gari walking into a conference room, only to see it was empty.

"Uh where is she?" asked Alice.

"I don't know, she's right here," said Mr. Gari.

"Don't worry I'm here!" shouted a voice that seemed to come from down below the floor. All at once they started to feel the floor shake and could hear the sound of a powerful motor starting up. A shrill laugh could be heard as a platform rose up from the floor where a woman stood on top.

"I just felt I should make a real good impression on little Ei by making a grand entrance," she said. She smiled down at that little girl, "Hello Ei, my name is Renge Houshakuji and I would very much like to become your new mother!"


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei looked up at the director confused.

"Is this lady for real?" she whispered.

"Now now be nice Ei," said Alice, "Uh Miss Houshakuji is it?"

"Yes?" said Renge as she stepped down off her platform and walked over to Ei.

"Aren't you the famous romance novelist and manga writer?" asked Alice.

"As a matter of fact I am," said Renge, "Ah my wonderful reputation perceives me. I also own those huge chains of books stores in which to sell my books. I'll even wear a sandwich board to advertise them. It's more of a hobby really. But enough about me, I'm ready to take Ei home now if that's alright."

"Uh Miss Houshakuji I'm not sure if Mr. Gari had a chance to mention this or not but Ei already has at least two parties that are interested in adopting her," said Alice.

"What?" asked Renge, "You mean there's a bit of competition over getting custody of this little girl?"

"Yes," said Alice, "I'm really…,:

"Oh wow this sounds like a great idea for a story! A lonely poor orphan who was left alone in the world suddenly finds herself the center of attention from so many people eager to adopt her! Oh I can just picture it all now!" Renge started to ramble off.

"She's crazy," said Ei

"I agree," said Alice, "Uh Miss Houshakuji, can I ask you another question? Why are you so anxious to adopt Ei?"

"Oh that's simple. I knew her mother back in high school," said Renge.

"More of my mother's old classmates?" said Ei.

"How did you find out she was here?" asked Alice.

"Oh te rumor's going around all over the place ever since that phony prince Tamaki Suoh boasted about it at some luncheon," said Renge.

"Oh dear," said Alice. That didn't make her feel good. She just hoped no more of Ei's mother's former classmates showed up with the idea of wanting to adopt her.

"Well now maybe Miss Houshakuji is the better choice for Eri," Mr. Gari spoke up.

"You seriously can't remember her name after all this time?" asked Alice.

"Huh?" said Mr. Gari.

"My name's Ei," said Ei.

"Right Ei," said Mr. Gari, "But like I said maybe she'd be better off with Miss Houshakuji instead of the other two parties."

"Just who are the other two parties?" asked Renge.

"Well there's one single gentleman, Ritsu Kasanoda," said Alice.

"Bossa Nova?" said Renge, "Oh wow even after that painful rejection he still cares about Haruhi so much that he'd want to do the same thing I'm doing and see to it that you're brought up properly in a good home!"

'Rejected him?' thought Ei.

"And who's the other?" asked Renge.

"It's actually others," said Alice, "The whole Host Group is interested in adopting Ei as a whole and raise her together."

"I knew it, they're all homos," said Renge, "And I suppose that makes sense since it was the phony prince talking about her in the first place. So anyway what do I have to do in order to prove I'm the better choice for little Ei?"

"Oh I can think of a few things," said Mr. Gari.

"So can I," said Alice, "My main concern it that Ei has the better connection to you."

"Oh don't worry about that! Her mother and I were so close as classmates! I'm sure we'll have a special bond!" said Renge.

"Well why don't we let Miss Houshakuji and little Eri, I mean Ei go off and get to know each other for a little bit?" suggested Mr. Gari.

"Sure, let's go Ei," said Renge as she started to pull Ei out of the office.

"Mmmhmm I may get someone motivated yet!" said Mr. Gari.

"You better not be trying to get her to finally pay you a bribe!" Alice warned, "I swear I will not you use that girl as a meal ticket!"

"Who's using her?" asked Mr. Gari, "If she's happy why can't I be happy?"

"Let's see what the host group and Mr. Kasanoda think about that after I call them to inform them about this!" said Alice.

* * *

"Oh wow, these things were really painted by children here?" asked Renge walking past a display case that displayed several of the different children's art pieces, "I can't believe that you got sent here out of all places. I've heard a lot of nice things about this place! What do you do here exactly Ei?"

"I play the piano," said Ei.

"Oh," said Renge sounding disappointed, "Just like the phony prince huh?"

"Why do you keep calling Mr. Tamaki that?" asked Ei.

"Trust me sweetie, that's what he is," said Renge.

"I kind of like him," said Ei.

"Hmm well a lot of people are turned on by his charm," said Renge.

"I wouldn't say it was his charm. It was more like his carrying heart. All of the men in the host group seem really nice," said Ei.

"Well wait until you get to know me!" said Renge, "Once I adopt you, we're going to be closer then any mother and daughter ever has been!"

"Oh," said Ei, "Yeah that sounds great, but what about my real mom?"

"Oh Haruhi?" said Renge. Ei noticed Renge actually looking a bit sad at the mention of her, "Yes, poor Haruhi. Don't worry about that Ei. I'll make sure you never forget her either."

"Okay," said Ei.

"Oh who drew this?" asked Renge when she saw a manga drawing in the display box.

"Oh that was done by Aoi, she's a roommate of mine," said Ei.

"Oh wow, she's good. Maybe after I adopt you I can teach you how to draw so we can be a writing and drawing team!" said Renge.

"I guess," said Ei, "But I've never been really good at drawing. Um would you like to meet Aoi herself?"

"Hmm sure why not," said Renge.

"I think she's in art class at the moment," said Ei leading her to one of the art rooms. She knocked softly at the door before poking her head in.

"Yes Ei, can I help you?" asked the teacher in the room.

"Is Aoi in here?" asked Ei.

"I'm right here," said Aoi walking over to the door, "What's up?"

"Uh there's someone here who wanted to meet you," said Ei right as Renge made her way into the classroom.

"Oh wow what a cute little art room!" she said.

"Oh wow Renge Houshakuji!" said Aoi excitedly, "I'm a big fan of yours! I have a few of your manga books! Could I have you sign them for me?!"

"Of course I can," said Renge, "that goes for anyone else that won't mind an autograph!"

Several of the girls in the classroom looked over at the teacher.

"Go ahead," said the teacher, "And why don't you all meet Miss Houshakuji library where's it less messy?" The student all hurried out as fast as they could.

"Ei, can you show Miss Houshakuji to the library?" asked the teacher.

"Sure this way," said Ei, "It's real nice of you to agree to autograph their books like that."

"Oh its nothing at all," said Renge, "I like that I can bring happiness to others like that!"

"Miss Renge can I ask you a question?" asked Ei, "What was that about my mother rejecting Mr. Kasanoda?"

"Oh it was so sad," said Renge, "But so beautiful! He had developed a crush on your mother but your mother only wanted to remain friends with him. And he took the rejection so well, like a real man! Oh it was magical! The stuff stories were made of!"

"Really?" said Ei. To be honest it didn't surprise her in the slightest seeing as how she had seen her mother turn a lot of different men in her life time. "Did any of host group ever try confessing their love to her?"

"Hmm, the hosts?" said Renge, "I don't know for sure, but there were times I couldn't help but think they felt some strong feelings towards her. It was actually kind of intriguing, even when we all thought your mother was a boy."

"What?" asked Ei. Before Renge could elaborate several of the girls, and even a few more that weren't in the art room came racing into the library with their books with Aoi right in front. She dropped a big pile of manga books right in front of Renge.

"Oh wow, you really do have a big pile!" said Renge with delight as she started to sign them.

"Thank you so much Miss Houshakuji!" said Aoi. Then she looked over at Ei, "How is it that you know her?"

"She apparently knew my mother from high school and she wants to adopt me too," said Ei.

"Oh wow really?" said Aoi, "Lucky!"

"Yeah lucky me," said Ei.

'How lucky could a person be being fought over by three groups of people?' she thought.

"Oh I didn't we had a book signing going on in here," said Miss Tween walking into the library.

"I hope that's alright," said Renge, "Some of the children asked for my autograph and I couldn't very well say no."

"No no, that's fine," said Miss Tween, "Ei?" She motioned Ei over to her.

"How are things going between you and her so far?" she asked.

"They're okay I guess," said Ei, "I'm not so sure about her any more then I'm sure about Mr. Kasanoda or even the host group."

"I see," said Alice, "But if you were to choose today, which would, you feel more comfortable going to?"

"I suppose the host group personally," said Ei, "But that's only because I've known them longer."

"That's fine," said Alice, "I just wanted to know seeing as how I can't help but feel this whole thing isn't over."

"Renge how could you?!" they suddenly heard Tamaki shouting running into the library.

"Oh look it's you, the phony price," said Renge with a sneer, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I did call him and his friends along with Mr. Kasanoda seeing as how they had a right to know what's happening," said Alice.

"How could you try and take Ei away from us?!" asked Tamaki.

"Take her away?! Last time I checked she wasn't yours yet!" said Renge getting mad. At that Ei ducked behind Miss Tween.

"Why does it look like there's snakes in her hair?" she asked timidly.

"You saw that too huh?" said Miss Tween weakly, "I was afraid I was seeing things there for a second."

"Don't worry Ei, the hair won't hurt you," Ei suddenly heard Kyoya say gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Kyoya," said Renge suddenly calming down, "How nice to see you again. It's been too long."

"Hello again Renge, you're right it has been too long," said Kyoya.

"How have you been?" asked Renge.

"I've been alright for the most part," said Kyoya, "and you?"

"Just dandy!" said Renge, "Of course I've been feeling lately that I've been missing something in my life and now I have found out what that is, children! And what better child then the daughter of my old time friend, little Ei?"

"I see, well I'm afraid there's a problem with that," said Kyoya, "You see my friends and I also wish to adopt Ei."

"So do I," said Ritsu walking into the library as well. A lot of the children all scampered away scared.

"Bossa Nova," said Renge, "How nice to see you again as well."

"Hello," said Ritsu.

"So you're interested in adopting Ei too huh?" said Renge, "Well I hate to break it to you gentlemen but I intend to be the one that get's Ei no matter what it takes."

"Well I'm going to fight for her too," said Ritsu.

"So well we!" said Tamaki, "Ei belongs with us!"

"We'll see," said Alice, "No offence or anything but I do have the right to turn you all down to take Ei. So no matter what you do, it better not be harmful to Ei understood?"

"Of course Alice," said Kyoya, "May the best guardian win."

'And it's going to be me!' thought both Renge and Ritsu.

'And it will be us!' thought Tamaki.


	21. Chapter 21

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Oh I can't believe my good luck!" said Aoi later in the room looking at all of the books she owned that Renge signed, "Renge Houshakuji actually signed all my books, EEE! I'm so happy!"

"That's great Aoi," said Ei who was sitting on the floor with her back resting against her bed.

"So there's another person who wants to adopt you?" asked Masami leaning over the bed.

"Apparently," said Ei.

"Will who's going to get you?" asked Masami.

"That I don't know," Ei admitted.

"Will who do you want to have take you?" asked Raiko also leaning over the bed.

"I don't know," said Ei, "This is all crazy!" She looked up at Raiko. "You're not mad at me about this are you?"

"Well I'm a little bit jealous," Raiko admitted, "but I'm still willing to put that aside due to your peace offering. Besides it doesn't sound like it's all that enjoyable."

"It's not," muttered Ei.

"Why exactly are these people so anxious to adopt you?" asked Masami.

"Apparently they all knew my mother in high school," said Ei.

"Your mother went to Ouran Academy?" asked Raiko.

"I guess," said Ei, "Mom never really liked talking about her school time. What makes you say that?"

"Because one of the hosts members, Mr. Suoh, is set to be the next chairman of the school. Plus that's where all the rich people go. I just assumed that meant your mom went there too." said Raiko.

"Mr. Tamaki's going to be the next chairman of Ouran Academy?" said Ei a bit surprised, "Well if my mother did go to Ouran she would have to either gone on scholarship or there's a secret fortune she and my grandfather had that they never told me about."

"Do you think if you really do get adopted by any of them you'll get to go to Ouran?" asked Masami.

"I don't know," said Ei.

"Well if you get adopted by the host group you will probably," said Raiko, "However if one of the other two people wined up adopting you, they could just as easily send you to St. Lobelia Academy."

"What's that?" asked Ei.

"It's a school that's just as elite as Ouran only it's an all girls school," said Raiko.

"Would you ever want to go there?" asked Ei.

"I don't know," said Raiko, "If I were to get adopted and get to go to a real school, I'd want to go to one that has just as good of an art program as they do here."

"I'd like to go to a school that has a good gardening club," said Masami.

"How's the green house looking by the way?" asked Ei.

"It's looking good," said Masami getting excited.

"You know what I don't get though?" asked Raiko, "How come you or Miss Tween haven't asked any of these rich people to fix up the dance wing or get that new kiln?"

"Because me and Miss Tween don't want to just use them for money. Plus all these things they're doing, they offered to do on their own. No one provoked them."

"Not even what I said about getting an ikebana program?" asked Masami.

"I think that just gave him the idea. He didn't have to do that," said Ei.

"Good, I didn't want to think I guilt tripped him into doing that," said Masami.

"Besides with that being taken care of on its own, Miss Tween really can put more of her efforts into fixing up the dancing wing and buying the new kiln," said Ei.

"That is a good point," said Raiko.

"Hey Ei can I ask a favor?" Aoi asked jumping on to the bed in front of her.

"Sure what's up?" asked Ei.

"If you get adopted by Miss Houshakuji, can you remember me and make sure I get a copy of each new book she comes out with?" asked Aoi.

"Sure," said Ei with a smile, "I'm sure Miss Houshakuji won't mind doing that. Heck even if I don't get adopted by her I'm sure I can persuade her to do something like that to you."

"Oh thank you!" said Aoi excited.

"Would you want to go with Miss Houshakuji?" asked Masami.

"I don't know at this point," said Ei, "I thought I wanted to go with the host group, but with all these people from my mother's past suddenly showing up maybe I shouldn't be too hasty in decided who I go with."

* * *

"Oh Kyoya, this is bad, this really bad!" said Tamaki when he and Kyoya got back to Host Towers.

"You have only yourself to blame in this, you know that right Tamaki?" Kyoya pointed out.

"Why can't anyone realize we are what's best for Ei?" asked Tamaki.

"Because some actually feel they are," said Kyoya.

"I don't see how," said Tamaki only to get a welcome by a slap to the face.

"Idiot!" Hikaru shouted, "Now we got competition from that stupid Otaku as well?!"

"Boss this is why Kyoya warned you not to say anything out loud!" said Kaoru.

"How did you find out?" asked Tamaki rubbing his face.

"Kyoya called us from the car when you two went back to the orphanage!" said Hikaru.

"The Otaku! It had to be the otaku!" moaned Kaoru, "I just hope she's not as crazy as she use to be."

"Oh she is complete with her Medusa hair style," said Kyoya.

"Oh god not that!" moaned both twins.

"Oh Boss why do you have to be such an idiot?!" asked Hikaru.

"I'm sorry alright!" said Tamaki, "I really am! I assumed that if people heard about me doing this they'd be happy for us, not try and take Ei away from us!"

"I don't want to lose Ei-Chan!" said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Now now we may still have a chance to figure this all out in our favor," said Kyoya.

"You mean the butler?" asked Hikaru.

"Yes if we find him and figure out if he's the father then maybe we can see if we can persuade him to possibly sign over his parental rights over to us," said Kyoya.

"Have you found him?" asked Kaoru.

"No not yet," said Kyoya, "But I like to think I'm narrowing in on him."

"Kyoya if someone else finds him first, couldn't they also get him to sign over the parental right over to them as well?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes they could," said Kyoya.

"What would be our odds at getting Ei after that?" asked Kaoru.

"Only if we can prove we can still produce the best environment for Ei after all of that," said Kyoya.

"Well that'll be easy enough," said Tamaki, "who can be better for her then the person Haruhi once looked to as a father."

"We're doomed!" moaned both twins.

* * *

That night Ei had a hard time sleeping. Her mind was filled with what had happened over the past few days. It was one thing when the hosts showed up a while ago, but in the past two days two other people had both showed up wanting to adopt her as well. Just who were these people? Could her mother really have meant that much to them that they really wanted to look after Ei for the rest of her life?

She didn't remember getting too much in the way of sleep that night. Ei was actually a little bit surprised to be the first one to wake up that morning.

She sat on her bed still trying to figure out just who it was she dealing with.

"Ei you okay?" she heard Raiko ask from her bed.

"I'm just a little bit confused is all," said Ei. She noticed Ei get up and walked over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry, but you know if you really aren't into this sort of thing there is another option," said Raiko, "If it's confusing maybe you should tell Miss Tween you don't want to be adopted at all."

"I wouldn't say I didn't want to get adopted by any of them. I just don't know who I want to go with and I don't want to hurt anyone in all of this. Plus I don't know who it was that really knew my mother best."

"Maybe you should ask them," suggested Raiko.

"Ask them what?" asked Ei.

"Ask them what they can tell you about your mother and maybe even your family in general. Whoever knows the most maybe the ones that were the closest to your mother and maybe the best ones that are best to take care of you in her honor." said Raiko.

"Maybe I should," said Ei, "You know that picture of my mom you almost tore up?"

"Uh yeah?" said Raiko sheepishly.

"You know the whole reason it was out of its case? I found a picture of my mother as a teenager with the hosts themselves," said Ei.

"Did you really?" said Raiko.

"Uh-huh, do you want to see?" asked Ei as she opened her trunk and pulled out the frame with her mother and the hosts all together.

"Wow, you're mom really did know them," said Raiko, "Do you think one of them is your father?"

"I tried asking one of them one time when they first all came to see me but we got distracted when you all came in. I've been forgetting every other time since then," said Ei.

"Do you think there are some other secret photos of your mom from high school or even college with the hosts or those two other people?" asked Raiko.

"There maybe, down in storage," said Ei.

"We still have time before breakfast. Want to go and see real fast?" asked Raiko.

"Well don't we need Miss Tween permission or a staff member's permission?" asked Ei.

"Oh yeah good point," said Raiko, "Well let's go find one and ask!"

"Fine," said Ei as she hurried after her old rival out of the room and came to the first staff member they could find. It happened to be their teacher coming out of the room he shared with his wife.

"Mr. Mikata!" said Raiko in a hurry.

"Everything alright girls?" he asked.

"Yes we wanted to know if we can go down to the storage room," said Raiko.

"For what?" asked Mr. Mikata.

"I need to find something," said Ei, "It has to do with all of the people suddenly showing up wanting to adopt me."

"Well alright, but only for an hour," said Mr. Mikata. He led the girls down to the storage area in the basement and over to a stack of shelves that all had Ei's name on them.

"I know there's a lot of things in here that our mine, but there should also be some things here that belong to my mother or even my grandfather," said Ei as she and Raiko both pulled some of the boxes down and started going through them.

"Here's something," said Raiko holding up a picture in a pink picture frame, "I think."

"What is it?" asked Ei. It wound up being a picture of what looked like the hosts again only this time they were all in dresses with the exception of her mother who was dressed as a boy.

"Why would they be in drag?" asked Raiko.

"I have no idea," said Ei opening the frame. On the back it read in what looked like Kyoya's hand writing, _'The Host Club After Our Apparent Victory of the Zuka Club for Haruhi.'_

"Victory over the Zuka Club?" said Ei.

"Oh that's a real famous club from Lobelia Academy. But what kind of victory are they talking about?"

"I don't know, this maybe something I can ask them all about at least," said Ei putting the photo back.

"So was that really the host group as teenagers?" asked Raiko.

"I guess," said Ei.

"Well who's that cute boy with them?" asked Raiko.

"That's my mother," said Ei.

"No way, that's your mother? What was with them and cross dressing?" asked Raiko.

"No idea," said Ei, "Like I said that's something I'll have to ask them about."

"Girls, times up let's go get you some breakfast," said their teacher.

"Yes sir," said the girls putting the boxes away. Ei however made sure to hang on to the photo Raiko had found.

"Thanks for coming with me and doing this. Maybe we can look a little bit harder next time," said Ei.

"Sure," said Raiko, "You know I think you and I are going to be friends after all, even if you do get adopted."

"I'd like that," said Ei.

* * *

"So Denji let them into the storage room?" Alice asked Chiho, "Did they find anything?"

"They found a photo that Ei feels that she'd want to talk to the hosts group about," said Chiho.

"Well if it helps her figure who she really wants to be with then that's fine. And I'm real glad to hear that she and Raiko are getting along."

"Yeah," said Chiho, "Let's just hope nothing else happens in the meantime to make the poor little girl feel more confused."

"Uh Alice?" said one of the other workers, "There's someone here to see you."

"About what?" asked Alice.

"About Ei Fujioka," said the worker.

"You were saying?" Alice asked Chiho.

* * *

Ei did her best to pay attention in class but her thoughts kept turning back to that photo Raiko had found. Hadn't Renge mentioned something about her mother having to pretend to be a boy in high school? Did that mean the men pretended to be girls as a sick joke? And what kind of victory did they mean over the Zuka club? What was a famous club from another school to them?

"Um excuse me Ei?" said Miss Tween suddenly walking into the room.

"Uh yes?" asked Ei.

"Could you please come with me?" asked Miss Tween motioning the girl to fallow her.

* * *

"Please tell me I'm in trouble this time," Ei begged as she fallowed the director.

"Oh I wish it was that simple," said Miss Tween. "No there's someone else here that wants to adopt you."

"Now is it? A monkey? A panda?" asked Ei.

"No it's another group, like the host club, only it's all women," said Miss Tween.

"All women?" asked Ei as and Miss Tween walked into the dark conference room where Ei could only make out the figures of three people sitting in chairs.

"Uh, do you mind if I were to turn on the lights Madams?" asked Miss Tween searching for a light switch.

"Not at all, it's about time the young maiden see us," said a voice from the center chair. Out of nowhere a spotlight came down on her and she stood up.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, Benio Amakusa," said the woman. Another spot light came down on the woman to her right as she too stood up.

"Chizuru Maihara," she said. Then another spot light came down on the woman on the left.

"And Hinako Tsuwabuki," she said.

"And we young lady, are going to be your new guardians," said Benio.


	22. Chapter 22

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei looked up to Miss Tween confused.

"Who are these women exactly?" she asked.

"If I remember right they're the founders of Empress, a group that founded some of the biggest ballet troops and female empowering group," said Alice.

"You could be correct dear maiden," said Benio, "We are that group. We formed the group in honor of our former high school club the Zuka Club."

'Zuka?' thought Ei remembering that photo Raiko had found and what was written on the back of it.

"Are they like the host group or something?" she asked out loud.

"What was that she asked?!" Chizuru asked in alarm.

"Did she just compare us to those foolish men?!" asked Hinako.

"We're not anything like those foolish and arrogant men!" Benio shouted right in Ei's face. Ei ducked behind Miss Tween in fear.

"Miss Amakusa!" said Alice in alarm.

"Forgive me dear lady," said Benio, "But the truth of the matter is mere mention of those men can sort raise our tempers just slightly."

"Be that as it may you don't have to yell at a child like that!" said Alice.

"I apologize, it won't happen again," said Benio, "Now then I believe there's some paperwork we need to sign for the little girl?"

"Now wait a second, no one said you're being allowed to take her!" said Alice.

"And why not?" asked Benio.

"We're probably the best in regards to taking little Ei," said Chizuru.

"We'll help mold her into the right kind of woman fit to do battle in this male oppressing world!" said Hinako.

"And we'll love her like no other mother has ever loved a daughter," said Benio winking at Ei who was still somewhat hidden behind Miss Tween.

"Well be that as it may, there are at least three other parties that are also interested in adopting Ei," said Alice.

"Other parties?" asked Hinako

"That poor girl being fought over so much," said Chizuru.

"Who are these other parties?" asked Benio.

"Well for one there's the former yakuza now famous gardener Ritsu Kasanoda," said Alice.

"Ugh a man?" said Hinako.

"You can't honestly seem to think that a man could raise a girl right and strong," said Chizuru.

"There's also Renge Houshakuji," said Alice.

"Ugh the Otaku?" asked Hinako.  
"Another victim of a male oppressed world, She won't do well with Ei either," said Chizuru.

"There's also another group that's interested in adopting Ei as a group and raise her as a whole like you fine ladies are," said Alice.

"And who is that?" asked Benio, "I'm a little bit afraid to ask."

"It's the Host Group," said Alice making sure to shove Ei even further behind her as she admitted it.

"What?!" shouted the three women in the room.

"You cannot be serious to think those men would be a great idea to raise such a delegate flower as this fair young maiden!" shouted Benio.

"Well as a matter of fact I do!" said Alice, "They don't seem like too bad men and Ei's already gotten a bond with them."

"No!" shouted the three women again. Ei started clinging tight to Miss Tween's hand tight. Alice felt it and decided she and Ei had had enough.

"Ladies please calm down! If you can't control your outbursts I'll have to ask you to leave and not allow you the chance to prove you should be allowed to take Ei!" she warned the three ladies.

"Is everything okay in here?" asked Chiho walking into the room.

"No, please take Ei out for now," said Alice.

"Sure," said Chiho, "Come on Ei." Ei eagerly fallowed her out of the room.

"Oh now was that really necessarily?" asked Chizuru.

"Given what I just saw and heard yes!" said Alice.

"You poor thing," said Chizuru suddenly appearing next to her and putting her arm on Alice's shoulder.

"You too have become a victim in this male oppressed world," said Hinako also appearing next to her and putting her arm on her shoulder.

"Not that we blame you. It's not your fault, it's the men in this world," said Benio appearing behind her and putting her arms around her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice pulling herself free from the women's grasp, "What does anything have to do adopting Ei?!"

"We just know how mixed up you are in this man's world. Heaven forbid a woman be allowed to lose her temper," said Benio.

"Yes heaven forbid," said Alice, "Look I don't care who you are exactly. I just don't like the way you're acting around Ei just because you don't like the Hosts!"

"Well if you knew our history when it came to us and the sweet girl mother you'd understand, even if just a little," said Benio.

"At least they didn't snap at the poor girl for bringing something up they didn't like!" said Alice, "Now look, I'm going to call them along with the other two people interested in adopting Ei. So if you want you can wait and meet with them so we can all talk! Please wait here until then!"

She stormed out of the room mad and headed to the head office.

'I suppose I'll have to call Mr. Gari with all of this too,' she thought as she shivered at the thought.

* * *

"Welcome back Ei," said her teacher when Ei came back into the classroom.

"Yes sir," said Ei taking her seat again.

"Don't let her leave with anyone other then Alice for the time being," said Chiho warned her husband before leaving.

"Uh sure," said Denji, "So Ei do you happen to know the square root of 49?"

"7," said Ei.

"Good job," said Denji.

"It sounds like she's a regular genius," said Benio walking into the classroom along with Chizuru and Hinako.

"Um who are you?" asked Denji.

"Don't mind us you silly little man," said Benio.

"We're merely here to see our future daughter Ei," said Chizuru.

"Ei?" said Denji looking back at the little girl. Ei slumped in her seat in a weak attempt to hopefully keep the women from seeing her.

"I'm sorry ladies you're going to have to leave. I can't have distractions here while I teach," said Denji.

"Of course you can't you silly man," said Hinako.

"What?" asked Denji.

"If it's too much we'll just take Ei with us for a little bit," said Benio making her way back to Ei.

"Uh," said Denji moving fast back to Ei as well, "I'm afraid I can't allow that Miss. Ei's missed too much of my class already to be taken out."

"And yet she was the only one that could answer your question," said Benio. "We're going to be fine with her I promise."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you take her at the moment," Denji insisted.

"You pathetic little man," said Benio, "you think you can order us women around merely because you're an authority figure?!"

"Uh," Denji sputtered.

"Look at him, he can't even give a straight answer when confronted," said Hinako.

"Come along Ei, we promise we can teach something even better that you'll ever learn here in this classroom," said Chizuru.

"Uh I probably shouldn't," said Ei.

"Ei my dear you're a woman, and we women shouldn't be restricted by men's rules," said Benio.

"But," said Ei tried to protest as Benio managed to pull her out from her desk and lead her out of the class room.

"Children, can one of you go find Mrs. Mikata or Miss Tween fast?" Denji asked.

Both Masami and Raiko raised their hands and ran out.

* * *

"Just get here Gari!" Alice ordered angrily into her phone.

"Alice!" Chiho shouted running into the office.

"Miss Tween!" Raiko shouted also running into the office.

"What, what's going on?" asked Alice.

"Apparently the Empress Club came into Ei's class and took her out even though Denji kept telling them no!" said Chiho.

"It's true!" said Raiko, "They were really rude to Mr. Mikata!"

"Wait they left the conference room?" said Alice, "Oh nice. Chiho, you stay here for when the others and Mr. Gari show up and please try to get any other staff member out looking for Ei and those ladies!"

"Yes Ma'am," said Chiho.

"Raiko, you can go back to class," said Alice, "And don't talk about this too much. We don't want to scare everyone."

"Yes Miss Tween," said Raiko running out of the office where Masami was waiting, "Come on let's go."

"Do you think those ladies would do anything to hurt Ei?" asked Masami.

"I don't think they're that crazy," said Raiko.

* * *

"So doesn't this place have a dance wing?" Benio asked as she and the Empress Club dragged Ei around.

"Uh yes," said Ei.

"Do you ever dress sweetie?" asked Hinako.

"No I play the piano," said Ei.

"The piano?" said Benio. "Didn't that idiotic halfer of a prince do that?"

"I think so," said Chizuru.

"Ugh, Ei, he's not your father is he?" asked Benio.

"I don't know," said Ei, "I don't know who my father is."

"You lucky thing, you didn't have to grow up oppressed by a man."

"Well my grandfather lived with me and my mom until he died too," said Ei.

"Oh, still though," said Benio, "It's a good thing we found you when we did, otherwise who know how you'd end up! Lost in this men opposed world getting caught up in the system."

"I like the hosts," said Ei.

"You shouldn't be!" Benio snapped again, "They will only corrupt you and turn you into another oppressed figure!" Ei was so scared that she turned and ran away.

"Miss Ei?" said Chizuru.

"Come back!" said Hinako.

Ei could hear them running after her. She raced as fast as she could, hoping to find an adult of some kind that could help her. In her haste she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ei, here you are," said Tamaki. Ei looked up relieved.

"Mr. Tamaki!" she said happily with relief. She looked around and happened to see the other hosts were also with him. She had never felt happier to see the men.

"Ei is everything alright?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh look it is," said Benio.

"You," said Tamaki.

"We meet again," said Chizuru.

"Oh terrible," said Hinako.

"What are you crazy ladies doing here?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Benio, "We're here to adopt ourselves a lovely young girl of our most beloved maiden."

"You better not be talking about Ei!" said Tamaki.

"You silly man," said Chizuru.

"Of course we're talking about her," said Hinako.

"You're not getting her!" said Tamaki.

"Oh really?" said Benio, "you may have succeed in keeping her mother away from us but I can promise you that's not going to happen this time with the daughter!"

'I don't know if I like where this is going!' thought Ei


	23. Chapter 23

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Miss Amakusa, Miss Maihara, Miss Tsuwabuki!" said Alice storming up to the confrontation before it could escalate, "I thought I asked you to stay in the conference room!"

"I apologize but we weren't allowed to spend some time with the poor girl," said Benio.

"Gee I wonder why?" said Alice, "Hello gentlemen."

"Hello Miss Tween," said Kyoya.

"Nice to see you again," said Kaoru.

"I hope nothing too serious has happen between the two of you before I arrived," said Alice.

"No, not at all," Kaoru assured her.

"Good," said Alice, "In the mean time Ei you can go back to class."

"Yes ma'am!" said Ei hurrying off.

"Miss Amakusa, I don't appreciate you doing something like pulling Ei out of class without my permission like this," said Miss Tween, "Please don't do something like that again."

"It didn't seem like she was missing too much. She seems really smart," said Benio.

"That's beside the point," said Alice, "Please come with me back to the conference room. Mr. Kasanoda and Miss Houshakuji have just arrived."

Both group walked awkwardly behind the director to the conference room where not only was Ritsu and Renge waiting there but so was Mr. Gari and what looked like, Renge and Ritsu's lawyers. It also looked like there was a lawyer there for the host group as well.

"Wow this room is starting to get crowded," said Alice taking a seat at the edge of the table, "Uh Miss Amakusa, Miss Maihara, Miss Tsuwabuki, I'd like to introduce you to our orphanage's social worker Ryosuke Gari."

"Hello," said Benio coldly taking a seat. "I didn't realize we were bringing our lawyers to something like this."

"Would you like to call yours?" asked Alice, "we can wait."

"Yes of course we can," said Chizuru pulling out her phone and calling someone, "Please come to the Twilight orphanage looks like we'll need you after all."

"I didn't realize you were all bringing lawyers to this thing as well," said Alice.

"Well given how much this whole situation as escalated we've started to think that it maybe best to start including them," Kyoya explained.

"I guess, I was hoping to avoid this until it was time to actually begin the adoption process," said Alice.

"Forgive us," said Kyoya.

"It's alright, this whole situation has become a lot intense anyway," said Alice. "Now I realize all of you all have your reasons why you want to really adopt Ei, but I'd like to hear them again so I have it on record." She pulled out a pen and a pad of paper, "Let's let the host group go first since they were the first to show interest in adopting Ei."

"Thank you Madam," said Tamaki, "It's really quite simple. We met Ei's mother in high school and we were friends up until she moved for her new job. If we had known about Haruhi's death in the first place we would have wanted to take Ei in right away."

"Alright," said Alice, "Mr. Kasanoda?"

"Well my story is the same as the host group. I knew Ei's mother in high school and I considered her a good and close friend. There was even a time I felt some romantic feelings for her, but she didn't feel the same and she turned me down in the nicest way. She was really nice about it. Even after the rejection I realized she was still an amazing person and I would like nothing more then to show her how much I still care about her even though she's gone by taking care of her daughter from here on out," said Ritsu.

"Alright," said Alice as she started writing some more down. "Miss Houshakuji?"

"Well when I first came to Japan, I had met Haruhi and her friends and felt a little bit compelled to make a movie about their club. While we were filming I may have overstepped my boundaries with some other students I was going to ask to be in it as the bad guys and not only did Ei's mother save me but she also tried to help me realize how foolish I was acting. Oh she was so sweet about it and helpful. I could tell she was really caring! I would love to show I still care about her by raising her daughter for her," said Renge.

"Okay," said Alice, "And Empress group?"

"Empress Group?" said Hikaru as he and Kaoru started to snicker.

"At least our name was original," said Hinako.

"Unlike you, unable to give up your old club's name," said Chizuru.

"Actually it's not as simple as that. It's sort of an acronym," said Kyoya, "H stands for Hitachiin and Haninozuka, O stands for Ohtori, S stands for Suoh, and T can technically stand for Takashi, aka Mori's real name."

"Oh yeah, it does sort spell that out huh?" said Renge, "How did I now see that?"

"Don't start Otaku," said the twins. Just then the doors opened and in walked another woman with a briefcase.

"Hello Mistresses, I'm here," she said taking a seat next to Benio.

"Oh I take this is your lawyer Miss Amakusa?" asked Alice.

"Yes that's right," said the woman.

'Good you can be here while your bosses ask why they think they should take the child in question," said Alice.

"It's quite simple," said Benio, "We met Ei's mother in high school and was quite smitten with her. We always knew that she was special and tried to get her to come to our school to help branch out of this male oppressed world to become the true powerful woman she is. Unfortunately she's kept back by those men!" said Benio sneering at the hosts, "And we like to think we can do what we failed to do for her mother."

"Hmm," said Alice, "I see. Well now you all seem to have good intentions and I like to think most of you will do as promised and do right by Ei. Mr. Gari, what do you think?"

"Well I'm not so sure about the host group or Mr. Kasanoda. I don't think they have the right kind of motivation to really be good parents. Miss Houshakuji and the Empress group however may be a good match for her, since they may just have the best motivation."

"What do you mean about motivation?" asked Renge.

"Oh you know motivation," said Mr. Gari rubbing three of his fingers together ever so slightly."

"He's not talking about a bribe is he?" Renge whispered over to Kyoya who was sitting near her.

"I believe that's what he's asking," whispered Kyoya.

"I'm not stooping that low to be allowed to take Ei!" said Renege.

"Well don't worry, you don't have to," Kyoya whispered back.

"You want motivation huh you silly little man?" said Benio. She gave Hinako a slight nod who also gave a slight nod back. No one seemed to notice as she started flipping though her purse and pull out something that she then slipped into the man's briefcase.

"I don't know if we can really resolve all of this here and now," said Alice, "I hate to say it but I'm starting to think we should have a judge get involved."

"Now Alice," said Mr. Gari.

"I really think we should have a judge in on this, a none predigest party may be the best person to present your arguments too. God I was hoping we could avoid this."

"We're sorry," said Kaoru.

"If anyone needs to apologize it's the boss opening his big mouth!" muttered Hikaru.

"Now Mr. Hitachiin, don't get mad," warned Alice, "In the meantime, you are welcome to come back and visit Ei. But today I think it's best to leave Ei alone. You can thank these three ladies for that."

"Uh Alice?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes?" asked Alice.

"Can I go see her at least? I'm going to be away for a few days. I'm representing our mom at a fashion show in England," said Kaoru.

"Well I suppose that wouldn't hurt," said Alice, "It is lunchtime, but just you, no one else. Not even your brother."

"Sure, I'll see you are home Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"Sure, give Ei my best," said Hikaru.

* * *

Kaoru headed to the cafeteria where Ei was about to get in line for lunch.

"Hey Ei!" he shouted.

"Oh hi Mr. Kaoru," said Ei.

"Hey how are you doing?" asked Kaoru, "I came by to say good-bye for a little while. I'm going to England for a few days."

"Oh well have fun," said Ei.

"Have you eaten yet?" asked Kaoru, "Maybe I can order something and we can eat together."

"You don't want to try some of our food sir?" asked one of the cafeteria workers.

"Well," said Kaoru looking at the food, "I guess it doesn't look that bad."

"Here," said the worker filling it up, on the house."

"Thank you," said Kaoru, "Where do you want to sit Ei?"

"Over here," said Ei leading him to a table in the back.

"Are you okay with what happened today with the Zuka club? Err, I mean the Empress Club?" asked Kaoru once they started to eat.

"Yeah I'm okay for the most part," said Ei, "Hey did you really know the Zuka club in high school?"

"Well yeah," said Kaoru, "They were after your mom, a lot. I think Benio had a crush on her. She really is a lesbian you know."

"She is?" said Ei.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. I know a lot of gays and lesbians and none of them are as crazy as she is," said Kaoru.

"Why did you have to cross dress though?" asked Ei.

"Huh?" asked Kaoru.

"I found a picture of you men as teenagers with my mom and you were all dressed up as the opposite sex. You were all girls and Mom was a boy," said Ei.

"Oh you found out about that. Well it was Tamaki's idea. It was when the Zuka club first wanted to try and take your mom away from us. So he thought he's show your mom that we aren't afraid to tap into our feminize side so she wouldn't feel like an outcast," Kaoru explained.

"But why was she dressed as a boy?" asked Ei.

"That's something that I think we should save for when you come home with us," said Kaoru, "I take it your mother didn't talk to you about school?"

"She didn't seem to like it very much," said Ei.

"Oh I see," said Kaoru, "Well like I said once we take you in, we'll tell you everything and I do mean everything."

"Okay, but what if you don't get me?" asked Ei.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much Ei. We won't back down easily," Kaoru assured her.

"Well alright," said Ei.

"Let's talk about something else. How's everyone enjoying that playground?" asked Kaoru. The two talked for a while until their meal was done.

* * *

"Have fun in England Mr. Kaoru," said Ei as Kaoru got ready to go.

"Thanks, I'll bring you back something, I promise alright?" said Kaoru with a smile.

"Thank you," said Ei, "I got to go practice now."

"You do that," said Kaoru before heading to the door.

"Have a good trip Mr. Hitachiin," said Alice before Kaoru could get too far.

"Huh oh yeah, sure," said Kaoru, "Um would you like me to bring you back something too?"

"I couldn't accept it. It could be considered a bribe," said Alice.

"Oh well, maybe I'll keep it for after the trial," said Kaoru.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Hitachiin.

"But what if I want to?" asked Kaoru.

"Uh, I suppose you can then," said Alice.

"Good then I will, Bye Alice," said Kaoru before leaving.

"Bye," said Alice smiling.  
"I saw that!" said Chiho coming up behind her.

"Saw what?" asked Alice.

"That smile you gave him. You like him don't you?" Chiho taunted.

"Don't even," Alice warned her. "Even if I did it wouldn't be a good idea seeing as what's going on. God this whole thing is so crazy! I tell you I'm not going to let anyone else see Ei unless it's an actual couple from on!"

"A couple?" asked Chiho.

"You know a man and woman, woman and woman and or a man and man. Just two people in committed relationship, that's all I ask," said Alice.

"Uh Alice, funny you should mention that," said Chiho.

"What are you talking about?" asked Alice.

"There's someone else in the office here to Ei," said Chiho, "An actual couple none the less. That's why I was coming to see you."

"You got to be kidding me!" said Alice.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Miss Tween?" Ei asked walking into her office.

"Yes Ei," said Alice as calmly as she could, "There's a couple here to see you, a man and a woman from France."

"From France?" asked Ei.

"Yes Ei, I'd like you to meet Éclair and Charnelle Tonnerre from France. They too wish to adopt you," said Alice.

"Hello Ei," said the lovely woman looking at with a smile, "It's nice to meet you at last."


	24. Chapter 24

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

Ei wasn't sure what the make of the couple in front of her. To her it almost seemed a bit weird over the idea of an actual couple wanting to adopt her, given what had been happening recently with the different people that had been showing up lately wanting to apparently adopt her.

"She's kind of cute," said the man.

"Yes, she looks a lot like her mother," said Éclair.

"How did you know my mother?" asked Ei.

"Oh I met her once a long time ago but once was all it needed for her to make such a very hard impact on me," said Éclair.

"Oh really?" said Ei, "I didn't realize my mother ever went to France."

"Oh no, I was visiting here when I first met her. But like I said that one time meeting was all it took for her to make an impact on me. I suppose that was just her way."

"Yeah I've been getting that impression myself a lot lately," said Ei, "But how did you even find out I was in here and what happened to my mother?"

"Well we've been in Japan here for a while on business when we heard about something about it from Tamaki Suoh at a luncheon we were attending. I was actually hoping to get a chance to talk to Tamaki a bit more about it but we didn't get a chance," said Éclair.

"Oh I see," said Ei.

"I was a little bit curious as to how you happen to hear about Ei too," said Alice.

"I think it's safe to say however that there's some more people who are interested in adopting her correct? Six to be correct?" asked Éclair.

"Oh more then that," said Alice, "Try 11 all together, although they are technically only four groups all together."

"Four groups, I take it one of the groups you're talking about is the Host group?" asked Éclair.

"Yes that's right," said Alice, "All six are trying to adopt her together as a group."

"I thought you said they _weren't_ gay," said Éclair's husband.

"They're not," said Éclair, "But I can see them doing a thing like that."

"Oh, well I suppose that means the other groups are just couples or something?" asked Charnelle.

"No not really, there's another group that's interested in adopting her, the heads of the Empress Group," said Alice.

"Oh yes that female empowering group, very interesting," said Éclair, "And the other two?"

"Ritsu Kasanoda and Renge Houshakuji, by themselves," said Éclair.

"Oh I see," said Éclair, "I hope things aren't going to get too out of hand."

"Too late for that," said Alice, "everyone had their lawyers here today with them."

"Are we going to have to do such thing along that line?" asked Charnelle.

"Well given the fact that now I'm pushing to get a judge involved then I highly advise for it," said Alice.

"Oh joy," said Charnelle.

"Charnelle, it's not that big of a deal don't you think?" asked Éclair.

"Honey are you sure you want to do this?" asked Charnelle.

"Yes very much," said Éclair before looking back at Ei, "I hear you're a marvelous piano player. Might I request you play for us for a little bit?"

"I have no problem with that I suppose. I'm supposed to be practicing right now anyway," said Ei before looking to Miss Tween for permission.

"That should be fine," said Alice, "Uh but before you go Mr. and Mrs. Tonnerre, I should let you know something. I am going to have to tell the others interested in adopting Ei that you're interested in adopting her as well."

"Of course, no problem," said Charnelle.

"I suppose that'll include Tamaki?" asked Éclair.

"Yes, he usually comes when something like this comes up," said Alice, "Him and at least Mr. Ohtori."

"Oh yes Kyoya," said Éclair, "Well in the meantime, I'll go with Ei and listen to her play if that's alright."

"Come along then," said Ei leading the lady and her husband out of the office and up to the practice room.

* * *

"Would you like me to play anything in particular?" asked Ei as she pulled out her music folder.

"No please feel go ahead and play anything you'd like," said Éclair, "I do so love the piano. Did you know Mr. Suoh is a very gifted piano player as well?"

"Yeah I've heard him played before," said Ei.

"Oh you lucky girl," said Éclair, "You know if we adopt you, we'll make sure you have the best pianos to play on and the best instructors in world teaching you. If you want we'll even try buying you a lovely music hall just for you to play in."

"Wow really?" said Ei, "In France."

"Yes in France, it's such a lovely place really. I just know you'll enjoy it there," said Éclair, "Don't you agree dear?"

"Oh yes, I love it there more then anything. I'll have to actually go there soon but you'll be able to stick around here for a little while to try and adopt Ei correct?" said Charnelle.

"Yes that was the main plan," said Éclair, "I intend to really make sure we get custody of you Ei."

"What happened exactly when you met my mother Miss Tonnerre?" asked Ei.

"Well it had to do with something that I'm not too proud of. I was sort of smitten with Tamaki Suoh and I tried manipulating him to come back to France with me to marry me. However your mother made a very daring effort to keep her since she cared about him so much and knew se and her friends wouldn't be complete without him. The mere fact she was willing to risk her life to keep him made realize she was a really a remarkable person."

"Oh really?" said Ei, "Wait, what do you mean risking her life?"

"Oh well let's just say she did something crazy to stop Tamaki right as he was leaving with me," said Éclair.

"Really, she was that desperate to make him stay?" said Ei, "But then why did she wind up leaving them afterwards?"

"That I don't know, but I am more then willing to help you figure out even if my husband and I are not the ones that wind up adopting you. Not that I think that's going to happen," said Éclair, "Right dear?"

"Right," said Charnelle, "Now, play something please."

"Sure," said Ei as she started to play.

"My my, she really is good," said Charnelle.

"Yes," said Éclair with a smile, "I seriously enjoyed it my dear. Did you ever play any kind of competition my dear?"

"Yes I have," said Ei, "I…," She stopped however remembering what had happened at her last competition.

"Something wrong my dear?" asked Éclair.

"I don't like competing any more is all," said Ei softly.

"Oh," said Charnelle.

"Still though you have haven't you? Do you have any trophies or awards from your winnings?"

"Yes they're all downstairs in storage," said Ei, "I need permission from an adult to go down there."

"Charnelle?" said Éclair.

"Yes dear I'll be right back," said Charnelle as he hurried out.

"Ei while we wait do you know that song Hush Little Baby at all?" asked Éclair.

"I think so," said Ei. She rustled through some different sheet music Miss Tween had given her over time and managed to find it.

As soon as Ei started to finish it she glanced over at Éclair and noticed the woman looked like she was trying not cry about something.

"Is something wrong madam?" Ei asked.

"Oh yes I'm fine," said Éclair recomposing herself, "I actually use to sing that song myself to someone really special to me."

"Who was that?" asked Ei.

"I found one," said Charnelle walking into the practice room with Miss Tween.

"You wanted to see something in storage?" she asked.

"We just wanted to know if we could see some of Ei's awards in playing the piano," said Éclair.

"Oh alright, is that fine with you Ei?" Miss Tween asked her.

"Yeah that's fine," said Ei.

The four headed down to the basement and Ei started digging through some of her boxes before finding a box filled with all sorts of her awards.

* * *

"Here we go," she said. Éclair and Charnelle joined her in looking though the boxes.

"Oh my, you sure did a lot," said Éclair.

"Yeah I guess," said Ei.

"Why is this one dented?" asked Charnelle pulling out a real big one where the top was indeed dented a little. Ei recognized it. It was the same trophy she had won on the day her family had been killed. She had dented herself when she threw it down herself mad over hearing the awful news.

"What is this from?" Éclair asked reading the wording on the trophy, "The Pianika Competition huh? I heard it's one of the more popular competitions in Tokyo."

"And you won it huh?" asked Charnelle.

"I guess," said Ei. It hadn't felt like a win, even before finding out what had happen to her family since they hadn't been there during the whole thing.

"Real impressive," said Charnelle.

Alice watched from a distance doing her best not to interfere with Ei and the Tonnerres as they interacted with each other. However she couldn't help but notice Ei starting to look just a little bit upset. She was about to call it quits for the time being before she heard some more people coming down the stairs.

"Here they are Mr. Suoh," said Chiho.

"Oh hi Tamaki," said Alice when she saw him along with most of his friends with the exception of Kaoru hurrying down the stairs.

"Please don't tell me that there's more competition for Ei!" Tamaki pleaded with Alice.

"I wish I could but as you can clearly see that's not the case," said Alice pointing over to where Ei was standing with the Tonnerres.

"Éclair?" said Tamaki.

"Oh Tamaki," said Éclair in surprise.

"I thought I saw you and your husband at the luncheon Mrs. Tonnerre," said Kyoya.

"Yes sorry we didn't have the chance to talk during it," said Éclair.

"Yes sorry," said Kyoya.

"What are we looking at here?" asked Hunny walking over to the box and looking in, "Did you win these Ei-Chan?"

"Yes," said Ei.

"Wow Ei, I knew you were good but I didn't realize you were this good," said Hikaru, "I bet _we _put them in a lovely case at the tower."

"I'm sure they'll look better back at _our_ house in France," Charnelle refuted.

"You want to bet?" snarled Hikaru.

"Hikaru be nice," said Kyoya.

'This is so much easier when your brother is here,' he thought.

"Chiho, are the others here as well?" Alice asked her friend.

"I think so, either that or they're just now arriving," said Chiho.

"Ei go back and practice for now," said Alice, "We adults have something to work on."

"Yes Ma'am," said Ei.

"Play well Ei," said Éclair.

"I will," said Ei.

"Let's go everyone, back upstairs," ordered Alice ushering everyone upwards.

"You're looking well Miss Éclair you know that," said Tamaki as everyone headed up.

"Yes you too," said Éclair.

"I hope you and your husband are doing well," said Tamaki looking at the man.

"Well if we get Ei I'm sure we'll be doing a lot better," said Éclair. At that her husband moved closer to her and put his arm around her.

"Not now dear, not now," he said softly in comforting tone.

"You're right," said Éclair. Tamaki noticed her fiddling with a locket around her neck.

* * *

"Well good thing we didn't get too far huh?" said Ritsu once everyone returned to the conference room.

"Yes I apologize for that," said Alice.

"Éclair," said Renge bitterly when she saw the woman, "Why are you here?"

"My husband and I are interested in adopting Ei," said Éclair.

"No way!" said Renge.

"You're married Madam?" asked Benio, "That's a pity. I always thought you were a lot like us. But it seems that you too were lured into the man's oppression."

"Oh I assure you my dear lady, I maybe married but I am by no mean oppressed," said Éclair.

"Okay I can see that we're not going to get along too well now more then ever," said Alice, "I don't suppose that anyone here would be interested in at least maybe backing out at this point?"

"No," said everyone around her.

"Of course not, why would you?" asked Alice, "Well I'll let you all know when the court date is set and in the meantime if you call ahead you can still come and see Ei. But I'm going to limit it just that, one visitor per day. If you show up unannounced I won't let you see her, understood?"

"Yes," said the adults.

"Good, well you might as well go ahead and head out then," said Miss Tween showing everyone to the door.

"Miss Tween before we go I do have one question," said Tamaki, "If Ei's real father was to show up and sign over his parental rights to one of us, the rest of us could still try and fight for her right?"

"Yes but with a separate judge on your own. It'll be out of my hands," said Alice, "You don't know who it is, do you Mr. Suoh?"

"As a matter of fact we think we do," said Tamaki.

"Tamaki," Kyoya tried to warn.

"We think it could one of Kyoya's old butler's Rai Usotsuki. That was his last name right Kyoya?" said Tamaki. All of his friends groaned.

"So that's the girl's supposable father huh?" said Benio.

"Tama-Chan," said Hunny.

"Kyoya, how long does it take to get to England?" asked Hikaru styling his hair like his brother's.

"12 hours give or take, why?" asked Kyoya.

"I just wanted to know what time frame I'll need in order to have an alibi for when I killed that idiot!" said Hikaru.


	25. Chapter 25

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Hello, I'm here," said Mr. Gari running in, "Luckily I hadn't gotten too far. So there's a new person here?"

"Yes, a couple this time," said Alice.

"A couple of what?" asked Mr. Gari.

"A married couple," said Alice, "Meet Éclair and Charnelle Tonnerre from France."

"France huh?" said Mr. Gari shaking Charnelle's hand, "Well welcome to Japan."

"Thank you my good man," said Charnelle.

"I uh take it Miss Tween as informed that we're going to be looking into possibly getting lawyers and judges involved in all of this?"

"Yes we've been told," said Charnelle.

"And we're more then prepared to go along that rout if need be for little Ei," said Éclair.

"Interesting," said Mr. Gari, "Well I hope everything works out for the best and that Ei does go to the right person with the right motivation."

"Motivation?" said Charnelle.

"Well for example we've donated a new playground and lounge for the children here at the Orphanage and Mr. Kasanoda has donated a new green house along with funding for an ikebana program," said Kyoya.

"Oh really?" said Éclair.

"Well there's that, but there are others that could use some motivation at the moment," said Mr. Gari, "People like me who likes seeing financial motivation."

"You do know I'm still standing here right?" said Alice annoyed.

"Uh, anyway like I said let's hope we do what's right for little Eri right?" said Mr. Gari.

"It's Ei!" shouted nearly all of the adults.

"Right of course Ei," said MR. Gari.

"What a silly little man," said Chizuru.

"Aren't all men?" said Hinako.

"Now now, be nice you two. We have to bide our time and be nice to this silly man until we officially have Little Ei all to ourselves," said Benio.

"Anyway, good night to all of you," said Alice trying to move everyone to the door.

"Who gets to see Ei-Chan tomorrow?" asked Hunny.

"Well seeing as how you asked first I suppose you and your group can," said Alice.

"Yay!" said Hunny.

"But didn't one of his group get to see her already today?" asked Hinako mad.

"That was only because he was leaving," said Alice.

"Well I have to go back to France soon while my wife stays here. Can we come and see her the day after tomorrow then?" asked Charnelle.

"I suppose that's acceptable," said Alice, "The rest please call ahead and we'll work out a time for the fallowing days up until we can set up a court date."

"Of course," said the adults as they finally started to leave. Mr. Gari however moved over to the Empress club as the other started to can out.

"Can we help you?" asked Benio.

"I know this was from you," said the man holding up a bundle of money, "I found in my brief case."

"Well a hard working man like you deserves some compensation don't you think?" said Benio smugly. Mr. Gari returned the smug look.

"It's nice to see some of you really do have some motivation after all," he said.

"And there will be more motivation where that came from if you side with us during the court date," Benio promised.

"Hmm, let's see that motivation and we'll talk," said Mr. Gari.

"Of course," said Benio.

"Ladies, did you need something else?" asked Alice, "Everyone else has left."

"Oh sorry we're going," said Benio.

"What were you talking to them about?" the group all head Alice asked as they left.

"I was just telling them how much I respect women and think Eri should be brought up to know how powerful she can be as a woman," said Mr. Gari.

"What a horrid little man said as she and her friend climbed into their limo.

"I can't believe we're giving in to his demands like this," said Chizuru.

"Now now, it's not that big of a deal. This man thinks he's the one in control but we all know as long as we are the ones with money, we'll be the real ones in control. He's a fool like all men and like all foolish men you just have to find what motivates him and exploited it. And that's what we're going to do to get what we want. Trust me; we just have to keep stringing this little fool of a man along. We'll get what we deserve in the end."

* * *

"Please, please let me kill him!" Hikaru pleaded as the host group returned to Host Tower, "Do we really want this idiot helping to raise Ei?!"

"I still don't get it. What did I do this time?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki we don't know for sure if the butler's Ei's real father to not. For all we know Haruhi had sex with someone shortly after arriving at Fukuoka as well."

"But that's not Haru-Chan's style. She wasn't someone who just jumped into bed with some random person!" Hunny defended.

"Yeah!" said Mori.

"I know, I like to think so too," said Kyoya, "But you never know. And anyway that's beside the point. If our competition knows of the butler's existence Tamaki there's a chance they too can sought him out and get him to try and persuade him to sign over his parental rights over to them instead."

"Oh, I suppose you're right," said Tamaki.

"Arg!" Hikaru shouted as he tried to run at Tamaki. Mori however was quick to stop him.

"Hikaru, if we were to kill him we'd probably start to look bad and may not get Ei after all," said Kyoya. Hikaru groaned and calm down.

"Fine," he said, "However Boss if this and the fact that you blabbed about this winds up costing us Ei I will seriously make you pay for all of this!"

"I'm sorry alright?! Don't you think I'm sorry?!" said Tamaki, "The idea that we could lose Ei was the last thing from my mind when I talked about all that."

"That wasn't the only thing that was lost from your mind," muttered Hikaru. "You know what I don't get though? Why is Éclair so big on getting Ei? I would assume she really hated Ei so much that she wouldn't want anything to do with her."

"You don't think she's trying to get Ei just so she can make her suffer as an act of revenge on Haru-Chan do you?!" asked Hunny.

"Oh god I hope not!" said Hikaru.

"Maybe I should go and talk to her," said Tamaki.

"Uh Tamaki are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, seriously, let me handle this alright?" asked Tamaki in a serious tone. Kyoya studied his face and could tell Tamaki may actually know what it was he was talking about for once.

"Alright, go ahead Tamaki, but try not to stay too long," he said.

"Alright I will," said Tamaki before heading off.

"Should one of us go with him?" asked Hikaru, "What if he blabs something else?"

"Well lucky for him there isn't much more for him to blab about," said Kyoya.

"Let's hope so," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Welcome Master Suoh," said the butler answering the door.

"Thank you," said Tamaki walking into the penthouse, "Are the Tonnerres in?"

"Tamaki, is that you?" asked Éclair walking into the living room.

"Oh hello Milady," said Tamaki graciously bowing to her.

"I see you're still as charming as ever," said Éclair. Then she looked to the butler, "Leave us." The butler nodded and walked out of the room.

"Is your husband here at the moment?" asked Tamaki taking a seat.

"No I'm afraid he had to step out for a bit for some business activity," said Éclair as she walked over and spread out on the long white couch in the center of the living room.

"Oh so it's just you here?" asked Tamaki.

"No silly, it's the two of us," said Éclair.

"My lady I hope you're not intending what I think you're intending," said Tamaki weakly.

"And what would that be Tamaki?" asked Éclair with her smug smile.

"I don't want to do anything scandalous Éclair," said Tamaki.

"Hmm, you're still as funny as ever Tamaki," said Éclair, "But seriously, why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask, why are you so interested in adopting Haruhi's daughter? I hope I don't sound vague when I ask this but, are you intentions with her not all that honorable?" asked Tamaki.

"Tamaki I'm a little bit offended by that," said Éclair sitting up, "I'll have you know my only intent in adopting Ei is to raise her and lover her like my own daughter. Believe it or not that day when Haruhi came after us in that carriage, and I heard what she was saying about how special you were to her and your other friends I realized only someone as special as her would dare do something like that. Plus given that fact that after everything I have done you still smiled for me made me start to think that maybe I should try to change my ways. I've been doing a lot more for charity and helping others. I'm not sure if you've heard but the Tonnerre Family has become one of the biggest philanthropists in all of France and even in Europe."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki.

"Of course I think it's only safe to tell you this now seeing as how I'm sure that Kyoya Ohtori will find this out eventually find out on his own. I have another motive for adopting Ei. You see not too long ago, I," Éclair stopped in mid sentence and started fiddling with her locket again, "Charnelle and I, we lost our own daughter."

"You did?" said Tamaki in shock.

"Yes, her name was Rosalie," said Éclair as she finally opened her locket and reveal the picture of a beautiful baby girl that looked a lot like her. "She had gotten sick and no matter what kind of treatments we tried getting for her, it couldn't save her."

"You have my deepest condolences," said Tamaki softly.

"Thank you," said Éclair, "That was about three years ago. Rosalie was only five at the time. I had actually had a chance to hold her one lat time and sing her favorite song Hush Little Baby until she died in my arms. I was so distraught. When Charnelle said he had business to do in Japan I thought it might be nice to maybe look you and Haruhi up so you two could help put some perspective. Then when I found out Haruhi was dead and her daughter orphaned I assumed it was a sign that maybe I should take her daughter into custody and raise her in her honor as both a means to thank her for helping me become a better person and show that I truly have changed."

"I see," said Tamaki, "Um with that said however my lady I hope you realize just how much my friends and I are hoping to adopt Ei ourselves."

"I can see that," said Éclair, "And that's why you have my word that should if come to appear as if though you really are what's best for Ei, I will have our claim on her withdrawal. I have no intent on being petty this time in getting what it is I want. You have my word I will fight fair and not give in to bribing that silly man at the orphanage. Assuming that's what he was asking for."

"Yes that was, that's one of the reasons we've been so big on making sure we only give money to the orphanage itself as a sort of way to spite him," said Tamaki.

"I like your reasoning," said Éclair.

"Well I'm sorry I cam over and bothered you for no reason," said Tamaki.

"No it's alright I understand," said Éclair.

"I'm back," said her husband suddenly walking into the penthouse. He stopped when he saw his wife and Tamaki together. "Oh Mr. Suoh, hello, why are you here?"

"I was uh here to talk to you and your wife about adopting Ei. However I've already said what I wanted to say so I'll leave you be alright?" said Tamaki, "Have a nice day you two. Hope this all works out best for everyone."

"So why was he here?" asked Charnelle once Tamaki was gone.

"He was taking percussions over Ei and what was best for her, which is just fine by me. I told him what our intent was," said Éclair.

"Did you tell him about Rosalie?" asked Charnelle sitting next to her.

"Yes I did," said Éclair looking at her daughter's photo.

"Are you sure you want to do this my dear? Adopting this girl won't replace Rosalie," said Charnelle.

"I know," said Éclair, "No one could ever replace her. But we still have a lot of love to give and something just told me Ei's the one we're meant to give our love to." Her husband squeezed her hand tight.

"In that case I'll do what I can to get her both before I leave and after I leave," he promised.

"Thank you my dear," said Éclair.

'If we do get Ei I promise we will love and raise her like any parent would their child and at the same time never let her forget you, her real mother Haruhi,' Éclair also thought as she squeezed both her husband's hand and her locket with her daughter's picture.


	26. Chapter 26

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE

"Are you sure she's not lying?" asked Hikaru.

"She's not I can assure you," said Kyoya looking over his computer, "Her poor daughter really did pass away three years ago. She's be about Ei's age now if she was still alive."

"Oh now I feel a little bad for that poor lady," said Hunny, "However that doesn't mean that I don't want to take Ei for ourselves. I feel conflicted."

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Now now, we shouldn't let something like this keep us from getting custody of Ei. Just because the poor woman lost a child doesn't mean that she's what's best for Ei," said Kyoya.

"Yes," said Tamaki, "Éclair assured me that she won't try any kind of petty tricks in getting custody of Ei."

"Do you think she can be trusted in that sense?" asked Hikaru.

"I like to think so. She talked about how she's been turning her life around and making a better name for herself," said Tamaki.

"Yes, you would again be correct Tamaki," said Kyoya still looking over his computer. "It seems a lot of the charitable donations done in the Tonnerre name have been done by Éclair herself. Even before her daughter died she was really big on charities."

"And afterwards?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh she still gave but she usually only did that from the comforts of home instead of giving the donations out in person," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Hikaru, "I still don't know if she can be trusted fully."

"Yeah I kind of agree," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Be that as it may, we will still keep fighting on getting Ei one way or another," said Kyoya, "now then if you'll excuse me, maybe the four of you should go and see how your rooms for Ei are coming along."

"Good idea Kyo-Chan," said Hunny.

"Kyoya, if there's something wrong going on with Éclair you'll find out right?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry Hikaru I will. Besides she's not the one I think we should be most concern with. I think we should be worried about Empress Club. I wouldn't put it past them to possibly offer up the "motivation" Mr. Gari has been asking for," said Kyoya.

"What makes you say that?" asked Tamaki.

"Let's just say that there are some rumors of some shady business with them," said Kyoya, "Anyway let's not worry about that too much. We jut have to worry about the idea of getting Ei the honest way. One of the best ways we can show that is by making sure we can provide a good stable environment. One good way of doing that is…,"

"I know I know, get our rooms for Ei done," said Hikaru, "Oh are we also going to set something up for Ei so she has a playground or something to play outside while she's living here?"

"Oh yes, that's a good point Hikaru. I'll look into something getting set up for her," said Kyoya.

"Oh I can just imagine the idea of being able to have a sweet little playground just for Ei," said Tamaki.

"Just don't blab about it too much," said Hikaru dragging Tamaki out of Kyoya's place and leaving Kyoya all alone. Kyoya kept to his work actually glad that he now had some peace and quiet. However the peace and quiet was soon gone when his phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello Kyoya," said his father.

"Good evening Father, what can I do for you?" asked Kyoya.

"I found that butler you were looking for," said his father.

"That's great to know Father," said Kyoya softly.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to take in this child just because she's your old friend's daughter?" his father asked.

"Father please, we know what we're doing," said Kyoya.

"If you say so," said Yoshio, "Although I do think it's stupid that you're considering adopting this child in lue of having actual children."

"Don't worry Father, I still intend to possibly get married and have children of my own someday. However that doesn't mean Ei won't be like a daughter to me and the others," said Kyoya, "Now then where is that butler?"

* * *

Ei didn't look too happy as she sat at the breakfast table among her roommates merely fiddling with her food.

"Ei are you okay?" asked Masami.

"It's nothing," said Ei.

"I bet it has something to do with all these people wanting to adopt you huh?" said Raiko.

"In a weird way yes," said Ei. "I'm confused and I'm not sure what the best is for me." She didn't want to go into the details about what seeing all her old trophies and awards had done to her. It had brought back some bad memories of the day her poor mother and grandfather died. She really wished she hadn't agreed to show the Tonnerres her awards yesterday. Was each person that came to see her going to open up old wounds like that? She was getting sick and tired of these different people showing up. She was almost starting to wish she didn't get adopted period.

"Ei, is Ei in here?" she suddenly heard Miss Tween call out in the cafeteria.

"Oh no, now what?" Ei asked worried.

"Maybe you're actually in trouble this time," said Raiko.

"I wish," said Ei as Miss Tween walked over to her.

"Ei, are you done?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm not too hungry," said Ei as she got up and dumped the tray in the trash. She sighed sadly as she fallowed Miss Tween down to the office yet again.

"So who's here to see me this time?" she asked.

"Another actual couple, a local couple too," said Miss Tween. She actually sounded happy about the idea.

When the two of them walked into the office they found a nice looking couple sitting together holding hands.

"Ei I'd like you to meet Kanako and Tohru Suzushima," said Miss Tween.

"Hello," said Ei politely, "Nice to meet you. Let me guess you knew my mother too?"

"Yes we did," said Kanako giggling at that comment, "In fact I was actually your mother's first kiss."

"Huh?" said Ei.

"Uh it's a bit complicated," said Tohru with a smile.

"Mr. Suzushima owns one of the biggest manufactures in culinary supplies like fine china," said Alice still sounding happy at this actual couple, "Why don't you and the Suzushimas go and take a walk to get to know each other?" asked Miss Tween.

"Sure," said Ei.

"That sounds really nice," said Kanako as both she and Tohru both fallowed Ei out.

* * *

"So what kind of thing do you do here Ei?" Kanako asked as the three of them walked around.

"I play the piano," said Ei.

"Oh how sweet," sad Tohru.

"I don't know if I like it doing it so much any more though," said Ei.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that I suppose," said Tohru.

"Oh my, who did this?" said Kanako looking at a display case at a lovely red and white vase, "It's so beautiful."

"I think it was done by a kid named Kenchirou," said Ei.

"He's really good," said Tohru also admiring the vase.

"This has to be one of the best ones yet Kenchirou," they heard a teach say. All three turned and saw Kenchirou walking over to the display case with a teacher holding another exquisite vase.

"Thank you sir," said Kenchirou.

"Did you really make this?" Kanako asked walking over to Kenchirou and looking over at his vase.

"Uh yes I did," said Kenchirou.

"It's very good," said Kanako.

"Thank you," said Kenchirou.

"Here let me put this in the case for you," said the teacher walking past and putting it away. Then he noticed Ei.

"And what you here young lady?" he asked.

"I was uh just walking around with those two over there," said Ei nodding to the Suzushimas who were still busy talking to Kenchirou.

"Oh, well hopefully they'll be done soon and you can keep going on with your walk," said the teacher putting Kenchirou's vase away.

"I guess," said Ei as she kept watching the Suzushimas and Kenchirou interact. It seemed to drag on for a while before Kanako turned and looked over at Ei.

"Oh I'm sorry Ei. Here we are talking to this nice young man and we are neglecting you," she said.

"That's alright," Ei tried to assure them, "If he wants he can come and walk with us."

"Oh I don't want to intrude," said Kenchirou.

"No, no you're not," said Ei.

As the now group of four kept walking around it started to become more and more clear that the Suzushimas were a bit more interested in talking to Kenchirou then they were Ei. Ei actually didn't mind for the most part. It was kind of sweet seeing the three interact together. Every now and then one of the adults would try and put their attention back towards Ei but they would quickly get caught up with Kenchirou again.

"I'm sorry we've been ignoring you this whole time haven't we Ei?" Kanako said after they had made their full way around the grounds.

"It's okay really," Ei insisted. "It looks like you and him are getting along just fine in my opinion."

"Yes I sort of feel the same way," said Kanako. "But we came here to see you."

"It's fine really Mrs. Suzushima. If anything it's kind of a relaxation given how many people have been showing up wanting to adopt me. I hope that doesn't make me sound ungrateful," said Ei.

"No, not at all," said Kanako, "We were told about the others that were interested in adopting you. We were surprised to hear how many were interested in adopting you."

"Yeah," said Ei, "It's kind of nerve wracking."

"I see," said Kanako, "Tohru, can I have a moment alone with you for a moment?"

"Of course my dear," said Tohru walking off to the side with his wife.

"Sorry I was hogging up most of their time like that," said Kenchirou.

"It's okay," said Ei, "Given what's happen so far I could actually use the relief."

* * *

"I was just wondering, do you think it would be too evil to maybe consider of instead of adopting Ei we adopt that little boy?" Kanako asked once she and Tohru were alone.

"I was wondering the same thing, but at the same time we did come here for her didn't we?" asked Tohru.

"Yes we did but well you heard about who all wanted to adopt her and we seem to be connecting more with that boy after meeting her then we have with Ei," said Kanako, "what do you think we should do?"

"What do you think we're talking about?" asked Kenchirou.

"I'm not sure," said Ei. Then the couple walked back over to the two of them

"Ei can we talk together in private?" asked Kanako.

"Sure," said Ei walking off with them.

"We were wondering, do you think you'd be happy with us?" asked Kanako.

"No offence or anything Mrs. Suzushima, but I'm up to my limits with possible parents," said Ei.

"Would you feel offended if we were to instead try and adopt that nice boy we've been talking to?" Tohru asked.

"You mean Kenchirou?" asked Ei looking back over at him, "Well if you really want to that's fine with me instead by far." Kanako and Tohru both nodded.

"I do hope we can still get along after all of this," said Kanako giving Ei a small hug before the two headed over to Kenchirou.

* * *

"So you'd rather adopt Kenchirou then Ei?" Alice asked the Suzushimas.

"Yes I hope that's not too evil or wrong," said Kanako.

"I suppose not given what's going on lately with Ei," said Alice.

Outside her office both Ei and Kenchirou both sat next together looking towards Miss Tween's office door.

"Are you mad that they want to adopt me instead of you?" asked Kenchirou.

"No not really," said Ei, "Do you think you'll be happy with them?"

"Yeah actually," said Kenchirou, "I heard they have a lot of cool things like fancy tea cups all over their house. I'd like to see those." They were distracted by Mr. Gari walking into the office and over to Miss Tween's office.

"Hello," he said, "I'm feeling a little bit confused about your messages. First you said there was someone else to adopt Ei and now they want to adopt another child?"

"Yes that's what's going on," said Alice, "Meet the Suzushimas. They would like to consider adopting Kenchirou instead. I have the paperwork right here for them to look over."

"Oh good to hear," said Mr. Gari, "I hope you all hope that this works out in your favor. Of course there's more ways to make this go faster, like say motivation."

"Motivation?" said Kanako.

"Oh I think I know what you're saying. Kenchirou and Ei both mentioned this while we were talking to them," said Tohru pulling out his checkbook, "Do I give this to you?"

"Mr. Suzushima!" said Alice in alarm.

"I'll take it and see that it's properly taken care of," said Mr. Gari snatching the check, "I'm sure this will be good at helping me, get the orphanage a new kiln?!"

"Huh?" said Alice looking at the check to see that it was made out to the orphanage for buying a new kiln. "Oh yes this is really kind of you and actually I think I'll take it." She snatched the check from the greedy man.

"When can we bring Kenchirou home?" asked Kanako.

"Hopefully soon, luckily for you this is a way less complicated situation than what's Ei's going through," said Alice.

"Well I hope that whatever happens to Ei it works in her best interest," said Kanako.

"Well, I like to think you two realizing how hard this is on her and withdrawing your claim was also in her best interest," said Alice.

'I just some of these others would maybe see that and do the same,' she thought.

* * *

Kyoya calmly walked into the mansion that was hardly used by his family anymore. He barley remembered ever even coming to this particular mansion and didn't know why the family still had it. They still had servants tending to it.

As he knocked at the door he immediately came face to face with none other then the man he had been looking for.

"Oh young Master Ohtori, welcome," he said opening the door wider to let him in.

"I'm not here for pleasantries sir," said Kyoya coldly.

"Oh I see," said the butler softly shutting the door, "I must have known you'd be here soon to talk to me about my daughter Ei Fujioka."


	27. Chapter 27

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Please have a seat, sir!' Kyoya instructed as he forced the man into a seat near the fireplace, "I want to know the absolute truth here Mr. Usotsuki! I want to know how you knew I was here to hear about Ei and how you know she's apparently your daughter! What did you do to her mother that night eight years ago?!"

"Well everybody knows about Ei and that she's your old friend Haruhi Fujioka's daughter. When I saw you here I just assumed that was why you were here, to talk to me about it," said Rai weakly.

"Hmm," muttered Kyoya, "I see. So then are you going to tell me what happened that night eight year ago between you and Miss Fujioka?"

"Uh well sir I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it," said Rai.

"Talk please," Kyoya ordered.

"Well aright, but like I said, you may not like it," said Rai.

* * *

_It had started out easy enough with me biding you a good night._

"_Have a good night sir," I told you when you walked past me to your own room._

"_Yes thank you for all of your hard work," you replied before heading into the room itself._

* * *

"I may have vaguely remembered that," said Kyoya, "But please get to the part about you and Haruhi."

"Yes sir of course," said Rai.

* * *

_I had just finished bowing to you as you disappeared into the room and was headed down the hallway before I noticed Haruhi's door opened just a crack and could hear her sighing slightly. I looked in and saw the poor girl awake sitting on her bed with her legs to her chest looking upset about something. I thought it would be a good idea to ask her if she needed anything. _

_So I walked in and politely asked, "Miss Fujioka can I offer you anything before you retire?"_

"_No thank," she said softly. She sounded unhappy. It didn't feel right to just up and leave her like that._

"_Madam is it alright to ask if something is a miss? Are you not feeling well?" I asked her._

"_It's just this whole trip," said Haruhi._

"_Are you not enjoying yourself?" I asked her._

"_Not as much as I should have given why I was brought here," said Haruhi, "I shouldn't be talking about this like that. I'm sorry, please don't worry about me. I'm sure you have better things to do then hear a commoner girl complain about her troubles with rich people."_

"_With all do respect Madam I to am considered a commoner so if you wish to talk bad about these rich people I can offer up a good ear," I told her taking a seat across from her bed._

"_It's just that I can't help but feel like this whole trip was just a ruse to get me to not take that job offer in Fukuoka. It's not like they can't come and visit me or I won't come and visit them should I take the job. I would think that as my friends they'd be happy for me and encourage me to go rather then stay here with them. Maybe they're not as good of friends as I thought they were," said Haruhi._

* * *

"Did she really say that?" asked Kyoya.

"Word for word," said Rai.

"I see," said Kyoya, "What happened afterwards then?"

* * *

"Oh right, after that," said Rai, "I hope you won't be too mad at me for what I said after that."

"_Well maybe they aren't then," I told her._

"_What?" she asked._

"_Maybe they aren't that great of men as you think they are," I said, "I mean let's be honest they really nothing more then greedy selfish rich boys who probably won't amount to much even now that they're all out school. Did you really see yourself living a normal life with men like them in it?"_

"_Um one of those so called spoiled rotten boys is your employer you know that right?" said Haruhi._

"_Yes well, it's not always a pleasure," I said, "I had been told by his father that if I worked hard at that party that was here I could maybe have this place for a little party but then his son had to spring up this trip up at the last minute."_

"_Sorry about that," said Haruhi, "Maybe you can have it need weekend."_

"_No the master's daughter is coming up with her family. This was going to be the only open weekend for a long time," I said, "You understand right?"_

"_I guess," said Haruhi, "I guess you and I are a lot a like huh?" At that she got up and walked over to me "You're a lot different from the other men I'm use to be around. I don't think I've met a man whose understands me quite like you."_

"_Well thank you Miss Fujioka," I told her._

"_Please feel free to call me Haruhi. I'm not a rich person like these losers," said Haruhi gently taking my hand in to hers. She looked at me tenderly and then looked to her bed. "Do you want to really spite those guys?" she asked._

"_What did you have in mind?" I asked right as she led me back over to her bed._

* * *

"And I assume that's when you did the deed?" asked Kyoya quickly to avoid the details.

"Oh yes," said Rai, "and not to sound evil or anything but she was most eager to give it away and love every second of it. She was most experience in that matter. It made me wonder if she had been fooling around you and your friends' backs all this time." He was caught off guard by Kyoya's hand coming into contact with his face and smacking it hard.

"I don't care if you did do the deed with her!" he said, "I will not allow you to speak of her in that way ever understood?!"

"Yes sir," said Rai weakly rubbing his chin.

"Are you sure you're telling me the truth?" asked Kyoya.

"Word for word sir, then when I heard about Ei and that she was the proper age for when me and her mother did the deed I figured she was my daughter. Unless there was another man from before or after she moved given how easy she seemed to want to give it away," said Rai. He was again caught off guard by Kyoya slapping him across the face.

"What did I just say?" he said coldly.

"Right sorry sir," said Rai again rubbing his cheek.

"So you're positive that you are in fact Ei's father?" asked Kyoya.

"Most positively," said Rai.

"I see," said Kyoya, "Well I suppose it's only fair to ask what do you intend to do about it?"

"I'm not sure. To be honest I'd like to see my daughter get a good home and if there's a lot of well off families I could only imagine simply singing my parental rights over to the person I think is best."

"What would help you become convinced of that?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm not sure," said Rai, "Maybe if I were to met them I could figure it out. Plus if I was to maybe talk to Ei I could also figure it out and see whom she'd rather be with."

"It seems like you have some decencies in you after all," said Kyoya.

"Hey I wasn't the one that went and begged to be banged," said Rai. The minute he uttered those words, his cheek was once again greeted by a hard slap to the face.

"I am warning you sir," Kyoya said a serious tone.

"You know sir, with all do respect with you constantly hitting me like that I'm not sure if you're the right one that should be taking my daughter," said Rai.

"Hmm," said Kyoya, "Would you like to come with me to the orphanage today to meet Ei?"

"I suppose I could sir," said Rai, "Assuming you don't slap me again."

"Don't make me mad again and I won't," said Kyoya, "Come along." As he and the butler left the house Kyoya thought about what it was the man told him and what he himself remembered that day and what happened afterwards. Why had Haruhi blamed one of them for having sex with her and get mad when none of them came forward? It wasn't like Haruhi to make a false claim like that. Something wasn't really right about all of this.

* * *

"How do you think Kyo-Chan's doing with that butler?" asked Hunny.

"I'm sure he'll tell us when he gets here," said Tamaki as the hosts walked to the front door of the orphanage. Just as they were about to knock the door was opened and out walked Kanako and Tohru.

"Miss Kanako?" said Tamaki in surprise.

"Well it's not Miss really any more Tamaki," said Kanako holding up her ring.

"Oh yes right you two got married," said Tamaki.

"Please don't tell me you're here to try and adopt Ei too!" said Hikaru.

"Well to be honest that was our initial intent," said Tohru.

"Oh no, not more competition!" said Hikaru.

"Actually no," said Kanako, "We may have come here to try and see about adopting Ei but then we met a nice little boy name Kenchirou and we were quite taken with him. So much in fact that we've decided that rather then go after Ei and add a bit more to her misery over who's going to take her we decided to look into adopting him instead."

"Oh," said the hosts.

"Are you really sure that's what you want?" asked Hunny.

"Believe it or not yes, we have quite the connection with him. He's really skilled in pottery making. You should see some of the clay pots he's made," said Kanako.

"Well maybe we'll look at them," said Tamaki, "I hope there are no complications in adopting the boy."

"According to Miss Tween, no there shouldn't be," said Kanako.

"We might be able to get him almost by the end of the week," said Tohru.

"Oh lucky," said Tamaki, "If only we had had that kind of luck in adopting Ei in the first place we could have avoided all of this."

"Well if it helps any, we'd love to offer up our support to you men in getting Ei. No one would know her or her mother quite like all of you," said Kanako.

"Thank you," said Tamaki, "And we in return offer up our full support in adopting your future son."

"Thank you," said the Suzushimas as they headed out.

"Well it's good to see that someone cares enough about Ei-Chan that they're willing to give her up," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"Do you think if we had been more willing to give Haru-Chan up in the first place we would have been more involved in her life?" asked Hunny.

"We may never know really," said Tamaki.

"Well enough about this," said Hikaru, "Let's go inside and see Ei huh?"

"Welcome gentlemen," said Alice, "I'm glad to see you're all here and wait, where's Mr. Ohtori?"

"He's taking care of some business at the moment," said Hikaru quickly before Tamaki could say anything, "Can we go see Ei?"

"Oh yes she's practicing at the moment," said Alice.

"Why didn't you let me tell her where Kyoya really was?" asked Tamaki.

"I'd try explaining it to you Boss but I doubt you'd understand," said Hikaru.

* * *

Ei was actually smiling as she made her way to her music room.

"Hey Ei," she heard Raiko call out after her, "I hear a rumor that the people that were here to see you today decided they'd rather adopt Kenchirou instead of you. Is it true?"

"Yep actually," said Ei, "And that's just fine with me. They're happy with it, Kenchirou is happy with it and I have one less group of people to worry about fighting over me."

"Well good for you then," said Raiko, "Have fun at practice."

"Thank you, have fun with painting," said Ei.

"I always do," said Raiko as she hurried off to the art wing. Ei watched her run off and was about to head off again she saw what looked like the smallest of the hosts heading her way.

"Ei-Chan!" shouted Hunny running to her and hugging her.

"Hi Mr. Hunny," she said with a smile, "How are you?"

"I'm just great now that I get to see you," said Hunny.

"We all are," said Tamaki, "So are you about to go practice?"

"I was going to but I'm sure I can skip it to do something with you if you want," said Ei.

"Oh that sounds so nice Ei," said Tamaki.

* * *

"Uh, where's Mr. Kyoya?" asked Ei as she fallowed the hosts outside to play.

"Oh he's busy," said Hikaru, "Right Boss, just busy?"

"Uh sure?" said Tamaki.

"Good let's play with Ei then," said Hikaru, "Guess what I've gotten Mr. Kyoya to do for you Ei when you come to live with us?"

"Huh?" asked Ei.

"He's going to make sure you have an outside play area for you at the tower," said Hikaru.

"I'd like that," said Ei with a smile. She was actually enjoying some time playing with the host club.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" she asked.

"What would you like to know Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I wanted to know what all you knew about my mother," said Ei.

"Oh of course we can tell you about your mother," said Hunny hugging her, "what do you want to know?"

"Is it true that Mrs. Suzushima was her first kiss?" asked Ei.

"Uh," said the hosts.

"Yes Ei it's true, but it was a mistake actually," said Tamaki.

"What happened?" asked Ei.

"Well she was suppose to just give Mrs. Suzushima a kiss on a cheek but your mother accidentally slipped and it turned to a kiss on the lips," said Tamaki.  
"And by slip he means he tried to stop the kiss in general and pushed your mother into the kiss," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Tamaki.

"Did you really?" said Ei, "I don't know what to think about it."

"What else do you want know Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Well why did my mother have to give her a kiss in the first place?" asked Ei.

"Oh it was Kano-Chan's reward for being named the princess of a ball we were holding," said Hunny.

"But why did my mother have to give the kiss?" asked Ei.

"Oh here you all are," said Kyoya walking out to the playground.

"Hi Mr. Kyoya," said Ei.

"Ei I apologize for being late but I had to take of something in regards to you," said Kyoya.

"Me?" said Ei.

"Yes Ei," said Kyoya as another man walking out next to him, "Ei I'd like you to meet your father Rai Usotsuki."


	28. Chapter 28

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

Ei was speechless to say the least as the man in simple clothing walked over to her and bowed to her.

"Hello Ei how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Ei asked back as calmly as she could.

"It's nice to meet you in person," said Rai.

"Are you really my father?" asked Ei.

"Yes I am," said Rai.

* * *

"So you found him huh Kyoya?" asked Tamaki walking over to Kyoya.

"Yes I did," said Kyoya.

"I don't like him!" muttered Hikaru.

"Yes I doubt you would," said Kyoya.

"How do we know he's really Ei's father? What proof does he have?!" Hikaru demanded to know.

"Shh," hissed Kyoya, "Just watch. I have a feeling that something's up with this man and I can't help but think if we watch him, especially interact with Ei, we can figure out what it is."

"Does that include seeing if he's lying about being Ei-Chan's father?" Hunny asked.

"Exactly and maybe leave us to the real man in the process," said Kyoya, "Now shush and just watch."

"I still don't like it," muttered Hikaru.

* * *

"My god you look so much like your mother," said Rai examining the little girl.

"Yes I get that a lot," said Ei.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you face to face," said Rai.

"Mmmhmm," said Ei. She studied the man. Nothing about him looked familiar in comparisons to her. His eyes may have been brown but they weren't a thing like hers. His hair didn't look anything like hers' either, nor did his face structure. Was this man really her father? As far as she could tell Kyoya had never been wrong on things like this. So he had to be right about this, right?

"You know I bet you got those eyes from me and my mother," said Rai. Ei started to rub one. She had always liked her eyes and assumed they were a lot like her mother's and she like it that way. The man saying the eyes came from him seemed to make her feel uncomfortable.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" she asked more looking to the hosts for an answer.

"Well I've talked to Mr. Ohtori and I like to think you'd be better off with one of those nice rich people who are looking into the adopting you. So I've come here to meet with them and see who I like better," said Rai moving Ei's face back to looking at her.

"You're going to give me up?" asked Ei.

"Sometimes a parent has to know what the best thing to do for their child is and I like to think that me doing this is what's best for you. Call it a father's intuition," said Rai. "That's what a good father does right?"

"I guess," said Ei.

"And that's not to say you and I can't see each other afterwards and gets to know each other," said Rai taking her hands in his, "I bet you and I can get along just fine."

"Maybe," said Ei. She managed to pull herself free from his grasp and cautiously walk over to the hosts.

"Everything okay Ei?" asked Kyoya.

"I'm just a little bit surprised is all," said Ei.

"Yes I believe it would be a bit surprising to suddenly find your father like this. I wish I could have prepared you better for this but he insisted on seeing you in person," said Kyoya.

"How's he going to decide who he's going to sign over his parental rights to?" asked Ei.

"I'm not sure," said Kyoya, "Hopefully he'll be able to tell who you have a better connection to and decide from there."

"I'm scared a little," said Ei.

"Scared of what Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny trying to comfort her.

"I'm scared one that other group is going to trick him into signing his right over to them," said Ei.

"You're scared of the other groups?" asked Tamaki.

"Just one, the Empress Group," said Ei, "I think I could handle one of the other three, but I don't want to go with them no matter how cool it sounds to learn how to be empowered as a female. They yell too much and they seem so mean to you. Mr. Kaoru even told me of the one time they tried to take Mother away from you."

"Oh when she tried to kiss her huh?" said Tamaki.

"She tried to kiss her too?" asked Ei.

"I think we're talking about two different times," said Kyoya.

"I was talking about the time you all dressed up as girls and for some reason my mother dressed up as a boy," said Ei.

"Oh that time," said Tamaki.

"Was there another time or something?" asked Ei.

"Oh yes and it was so much worse!" said Tamaki, "They kidnapped your mother to force her to kiss that evil leader of the Empress Club!"

"She tried to kiss her?" asked Ei, "But mom's wasn't a lesbian. At least I didn't think she ever was."

"She wasn't," said Kyoya, "But sometimes something like that doesn't matter to a person."

"But still they don't sound really nice," said Ei, "And I don't know if I'd want to go with them. I'd rather move all the way to France with the Tonnerres then go with them."

"You'd want to go with the Tonnerres?!" asked Tamaki in alarm.

"I don't know. I mean they seem nice and all but I don't know if I'd want to move all the way to France at the moment. If it was all possible, I'd like to stay here in Japan. Mom's buried here after all," said Ei.

"Oh I see," said Kyoya.

"Uh Ei?" said Rai walking over to the group, "Everything okay?"

"We're talking if you don't mind," said Hikaru with a sneer.

"Well it's just I'd like to get a chance to get to know my daughter just a little if that's alright with you Mr. Hitachiin," said Rai also bitterly.

"Well what if she doesn't want to spend time with you at the moment?" asked Hikaru getting offensive.

"Hikaru," said Kyoya as Mori pulled him back, "If you really want to spend time with Ei that's fine. However Ei is also entitled to her opinion if she'd like to spend time with you or not at the moment."

"Ei, is something wrong? Did I do something to offend you or something?" asked Rai.

"I'm just not sure what to make of all this, meeting you for the first time and all," said Ei.

"Oh I bet," said Rai, "But come on let's go have some fun. This playground looks really nice."

"Yeah we paid for it!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru go back inside," said Kyoya.

"Why?" asked Hikaru.

"You aren't exactly giving off the best impression that we are the best bet to have this man sign over his parental rights to us," said Kyoya.

"Assuming he really is her father," said Hikaru.

"Inside Hikaru," said Kyoya pointing to the door.

"Fine fine," said Hikaru as he walked into the building. As he did he accidentally bumped into Alice Tween.

"Oh sorry," he said.

"It's okay," said Alice, "Everything going okay out there?"

"Ei's feeling a bit nervous about meeting her apparent real father," said Hikaru.

"Oh really?" said Alice, "Yeah I wasn't sure what was going to happen with Ei meeting him, but Mr. Ohtori assured me it was going to be alright. He usually seems to know what he's doing so I'd like to trust him."

"Yeah he's usually on top of things like this," said Hikaru.

"I was just coming to ask if it was alright if I were to call the other candidates so Mr. Usotsuki can see the different people who are interested in adopting Ei."

"Yeah sure go ahead and ask," said Hikaru.

"Thank you," said Alice. She took her glasses off real quick to rub her eyes just a little.

"Huh," said Hikaru.

"Something wrong?" asked Alice.

"My brother, he said you were cute with or without your glasses and I can see he's right," said Hikaru.

"Thank you," said Alice smiling at Hikaru as she walked around him and outside, "How's everything going gentlemen?"

"Oh hello Miss Tween," said Tamaki, "We're doing fine."

"How's Ei?" asked Alice looking over towards the girl with the man. He had a huge smile on his face as he played with her. Ei however didn't look too thrilled. She kept looking over to the hosts as if she wanted to come over to them instead.

"I was just coming out here to ask if it was alright to have the others who want to adopt Ei come over and meet her real father," said Alice softly.

"Yes that would be right course of action," said Kyoya, "That would be really helpful."

"Alright," said Alice. She looked back towards Ei and her father one last time. Anyone could tell she wasn't feeling too thrilled at being with the man. She did her best to walk in without a word.

"Everything okay out there?" asked Hikaru.

"As far as could be expected I suppose," said Alice heading to her office. Hikaru followed her.

"So you calling everyone over?" he asked.

"Yes, and here I was hoping to avoid something like this today," said Alice, "I don't know if all this fighting is good for Ei."

"You really seem to care about her don't you?" asked Hikaru.

"I care about all of the children here and I only want what's best for them," said Alice.

"So out of curiosity if you were to pick one of us right here, right now, who would you pick?" asked Hikaru.

"No offence of anything but I'd probably pick the Tonnerres, mostly because they're an actual traditional couple," said Alice.

"What?" said Hikaru, "what about us?"

"You would be my second choice," said Alice.

"Oh we are?" asked Hikaru calming down.

"Yes, you really seem to have a nice bond with her and she's seems to want to go with you more then the others," said Alice.

"Who would you rather not see her go with?" asked Hikaru.

"The Empress Group," said Alice, "I mean I'm all for female empowerment and stuff but I also think we need to learn to be equals with men, not over power and oppress them like they've done to us over the years. No offence."

"None taken," said Hikaru, "And actually you should know our family has had a lot of powerful women. It's usually them runs the family and acts as head of the family and business."

"Now that I don't mind seeing," said Alice, "But I'm sorry it just seems weird having six men wanting to raise a child on their own like this."

"Yeah but you'd go for it right?" asked Hikaru.

"I said I would didn't I?" said Alice.


	29. Chapter 29

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Here we are young lord," said Tetsuya as he pulled Ritsu's car up to the curb next to the orphanage.

"Hmm," said Ritsu looking out at the building.

"Something wrong young lord?" asked Tetsuya.

"I'm just thinking about all of this going on," said Ritsu, "The more I think about the more I'm wondering what's going to happen to Ei Fujioka. I mean I'd like to nothing more to take her home but at the same time I don't want to fight for her like this."

"I understand young lord," said Tetsuya, "Well perhaps if you were to meet the father face to face he'll think you're the best choice for taking custody of Ei."

"Maybe," said Ritsu as he climbed out of the car. As he did he saw a long pink limo pulled up to the curb as well.

"Oh Bossa-Nova," said Renge getting out of the car.

"Hello Miss Houshakuji," said Ritsu.

"How are you feeling about this whole thing at meeting Ei's real father?" asked Renge.

"It's definitely an interesting twist," said Ritsu.

"Oh yes!" said Renge, "Oh this would be just the twist someone needs in a story as great as this, were someone to write it all down!"

"Are you planning on writing this whole thing as a manga or story?" asked Ritsu.

"Oh yes, I hope that even if I don't get custody of Ei I'll be able to get the rights to this amazing story! I can just tell it'll be a best seller!" said Renge excited.

"Will you be okay if don't get Ei?" asked Ritsu. Renge seemed to stop her thoughts of writing the so called book as she took in to consideration about what it was Ritsu had just asked her.

"You know I'm not sure," she finally admitted, "I was beyond devastated when I heard that Haruhi had passed away and I thought one of the ways I could feel better was if I raised Ei for her. I don't know what I'll be like if I don't get custody of her. What about you?"

"I thought I wanted her, I really did. However I didn't want her like this, going up against my friends and confusing Ei during the whole process," Ritsu admitted.

"Oh you are so sweet!" said Renge, "If it wasn't for the fact that you were so scary looking you'd be the perfect hero figure for one of my stories!"

"Uh thanks?" said Ritsu. "Listen, what would you say if I were to possibly withdrawal my purposely for adopting and offering up my support to the Host Group to take her instead?"

"You're willing to do that for the host group?" asked Renge.

"Uh no it's more like for Ei's sake. I don't want her to be caught up in such a big and heavy confrontation," said Ritsu. Renge looked like she was about to start crying tears of joy.

"Moe!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Pure Moe! Oh forget what I said about you being so scary looking Ritsu! You should be a main hero of one of my future stories!"

"Oh okay," said Ritsu as he tried moving around Renge.

"What a poor pathetic girl," said Benio suddenly appearing with her fellow empresses.

"It's even clearer she's a victim in this poor pathetic man's world," said Chizuru.

"She's one the reason it's so easy for men to oppress us women," said Hinako.

"Oh hello ladies," said Ritsu looking towards the Empress group.

"Hmm silly man," was the only thing Benio said to Ritsu as she and the other empresses walked past him and Renge into the orphanage. Renege gave off a sigh.

"They're so amazing but at the end of the day they're can really be a bit nuisance," she said.

"Uh yeah I guess so," said Ritsu.

"I got to tell you, that's one of the main reasons I'm not backing out just yet! I can't stand the idea of loosing Ei to them! I won't let that happen!" Renge declared.

"What about her?" asked Ritsu, pointing to another limo pulling up and having Éclair and her husband climbing out of the limo.

"No I can't lose to her too," Renge muttered under her breath.

"Hello Mr. Kasanoda and Miss Houshakuji," said Éclair politely.

"Hello," the other two greeted her as kindly as they could, both doing their best to hide their obvious dislike.

"What are you doing out here? I thought for sure you'd be eager to be getting inside and see just what kind of man Ei's real father apparently is," said Éclair.

"Oh yes of course," said Ritsu, "May I hold the door open for you?"

"Why thank you," said Éclair walking past along with her husband who gave Ritsu a slight look as he past the man.

"You can't tell me you think Ei should go with them! At least if Ei got taken in by one of us or the host group we'd still get to see her, unlike if she went with them! She'd move to France and we'd probably never get to see her! Well I might, seeing as how my father still lives there. But it just wouldn't be the same," said Renge coming up next to Ritsu still holding the door.

"I guess," said Ritsu, "I just don't want see all this fighting for Ei to keep going on."

* * *

"So Ei you got to tell me, did your mother ever mention me?" asked Rai after a while of the awkward play time he and Ei were spending together with all but Hikaru from the host group all watching them from afar.

"Uh no, not that I recall," said Ei, "Mother never said anything about who my father was."

"Oh that's too bad," said Rai, "But I suppose she has her reasons."

"How did you two meet?" asked Ei.

"Oh I was s servant to Master Ohtori. Your mother got a little tired of always being around rich jerks like him and his friends all the time. She wanted to know what it was like to be real man, one that knows how to work hard and not rely on others to do even the simplest of things," said Rai with a sneer cast a quick look towards the hosts.

"What do you think he just said to Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny, "He didn't look to happy."

"Yes and Ei doesn't look to happy about what he said about the whole thing either," said Tamaki.

Ei also looked towards the men thinking about what it was the man had said. She never thought the men was that bad. Granted they seem to like to show off their wealth but not in a negative way. After all they had gone and helped build this nice new playground, the lounge for the older kids and even offered up the aqua park for the orphanage's private use.

"Ei?" said Rai trying to get her attention again away from the hosts, "Is something on your mind?"

"Huh, oh no," Ei insisted, "I just can't help but think the hosts look a little bit lonely over there by themselves. I can't help but feel that at least Mr. Hunny or Mr. Tamaki would want to join them.

"Oh," snarled Rai. He turned Ei's head back to him, "Let's not worry about them. Let's only focus on the two of us okay?"

"Uh sure," said Ei looking back to the man. The man kept smiling at her with a crooked smile.

'Is he really my father?' she thought.

"Excuse me gentlemen?" said Alice walking back outside, "But the others have all arrived."

"Oh have they?" asked Kyoya, "Well we shall be inside, Mr. Usotsuki?"

Rai immediately turned his attention to Kyoya.

"Yes Young Master Ohtori?" he asked bowing his head in respect. It seemed like a complete mood change all of a sudden.

"We're needed inside with the others to talk with you about Ei," said Kyoya, "Please come along sir."

"Yes coming," said Rai.

"Mr. Usotsuki?" Ei called out as Rai headed in after the hosts. Both he and Kyoya turned back to the little girl.

"You can dad my Ei. That is what I am after all," said Rai.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that," said Ei, "I was just going to say, please be fair after meeting the others in deciding who you think I should go with."

"Oh don't worry Ei I'll be fair in just in my choice," Rai assured her.

"Yes well come along Mr. Usotsuki," said Kyoya.

"Mr. Kyoya?" said Ei.

"Yes Ei?" said Kyoya walking back to her alone.

"Are you sure he's really my father?" asked Ei.

"What makes you think that?" asked Kyoya.

"There's just something about him, something I'm not sure I like him," said Ei.

"I see, well maybe it has something to do with the fact that this is the first time meeting him," said Kyoya.

"I still don't know," said Ei, "I can't see my mother wanting to be with him for some reason."

"Yes well like I said, I think this is just something to do with meeting him the first time. It might be different next time you see him," said Kyoya, "Now I should be going with the others so we can discuss this whole thing about your father."

"What should I do in the mean time?" asked Ei.

"Well one idea might be go and practice some," Kyoya suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Ei as she and Kyoya walked in together. She watched Kyoya head off the other way before heading to the music wing herself.

* * *

"So where is this foolish man at the moment?" Benio demanded to know as she and others all say in the usual conference room waiting for the hosts, Alice and Rai to finally come in.

"Hi everyone," said Hunny walking in.

"Hello Haninozuka," said Ritsu.

"How are you doing Kasa-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'm well thank you," said Ritsu, "How's Ei?"

"She's feeling a little bit odd over the idea of meeting her father for the first time," said Tamaki taking a seat.

"Are you sure he's really the father?" asked Benio, "He is a man after all and you know how men can lie so easily like it's second nature to them."

"And what girls can't?" asked Hikaru.

"Real women hardly ever feel the need to really lie," said Hinako.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," said Hikaru.

"Hello everyone I'm here," said Mr. Gari walking in with his briefcase, "Did I miss anything?"

"Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting," said Alice walking in finally in with Kyoya and Rai, accidentally hitting Mr. Gari with the door, "Oh hi, sorry Ryosuke."

"Can you just move the door?" asked Mr. Gari, "You're sort of crushing me!"

"Oh right sorry," said Alice moving the door and letting Mr. Gari move over to the table. "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet Rai Usotsuki."

"Hello it's nice to meet all of you," said Rai.

"This is Ei's father?" asked Renge, "He doesn't look a thing like her!"

"Well Haru-Chan didn't really look like her father at all," Hunny pointed out.

"Well, we'll never know seeing as how we never got to see her mother," said Benio slightly bitter.

"We did," said Hunny, "She used to have a nice alter to her mother with her mother's picture."

"Mitsukuni," said Mori putting his finger to his lips.

"What?" asked Hunny until he happed to see the looks of envy in the Empresses' clubs eyes.

"I'm really flattered that you are all anxious to give my daughter a good home. After all I've heard I like to think it's nice to make sure she's well taken care for the rest of her life," said Rai.

"Yes, but which one do you think she should be allowed to spend the rest of her life with?" Hinako demanded.

"Well I don't know, I just met her after all," said Rai.

"Don't we need to get some sort of blood test or something for her in order to prove he's her father so can sign over his parental rights or something like that?" asked Ritsu.

"Uh," said Ritsu.

"That's something I usually handle," said Mr. Gari.

"Do you actually plan on allowing one of us to take Ei?" asked Charnelle Tonnerre.

"I like to think so. You all seem to be able to offer a lot I can't, seeing as how I'm just a simple butler vs. all of you and your connections," said Rai.

"Well good to know the man knows a thing or two about priorities," said Mr. Gari.

"So how do you plan on deciding on whom gets to be take Ei?" asked Hikaru.

"Why don't I talk to Mr. Usotsuki about that on my own seeing as how I'm suppose to be taking care of the paper work," said Mr. Gari. He grabbed Rai by his arm and started pulling him away.

"Shouldn't I come too?" asked Alice.

"No no, no need," Mr. Gari insisted, "Why don't you just simply show the others to the door for now." He pulled Rai fully out of the room and slammed the door.

"Well I guess that means we're out of here huh?" said Ritsu.

"For now, I'll call you all later when we have a chance to sort more of this all out," said Alice as she led the others to towards the door.

"Excuse me Milady, but may I use the bathroom first before I go?" asked Éclair.

"Sure go ahead," said Alice.

"I'll meet you out at the car honey," said Charnelle.

"Yes dear," said Éclair. As she walked in, she notices the Empress group linger back and head back into the conference room. Curious Éclair fallowed them and saw them go through the same door Mr. Gari and dragged Rai through. Éclair carefully walked over and put her ear next to the door.

"Oh good you're still here," she heard Mr. Gari say, "I was just explaining to Mr. Usotsuki here why he should go ahead and sign over the parental rights over to him."

"Oh were you?" asked Benio.

"Yes," said Mr. Gari, "We got a good thing going here and there's no reason he should ruin it huh?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Rai.

"I'm going to be getting a lot in exchange for giving Ei over to these women!" Mr. Gari flat out admitted.

"You mean they're paying you?" asked Rai.

"Shh, don't call it that," said Mr. Gari.

"I think the point the silly man is making is we can offer him a real good reason to hand Ei over to us and if you're willing to cooperate we can do the same for you too," said Benio.

"Really?" said Rai, "I was wondering when one of you were going to make me such an offer. But what are we going to do about the blood test?"

"You leave that to me," said Mr. Gari, "I can make sure that kind of thing can get forge easily if need be to hurry things up."

"What are you talking about?" asked Benio.

"Oh I was referring to a conversation we had before you came in," Mr. Gari explained.

'And before I started listening,' thought Éclair, 'I wonder, I wonder if there's anyway I can do what these little Empresses to get Ei.'


	30. Chapter 30

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Everything okay Ei?" asked Masami sitting next to her during the dinner. Ei once again didn't seem too interested in her food again. Instead she merely played with it over and over again.

"Did you get another parent candidate or something?" asked Raiko.

"Not exactly," said Ei, "I met my real father today." All of the different kids within ear shot of her all stopped what they were doing and looked to her.

"You met him, for real?" asked Masami.

"Apparently, one of the host men brought him to meet me," said Ei.

"Did he say anything about you getting to go and live with him?" asked Raiko.

"No, he sounded like he fully planned to let one of the others take me," said Ei, "That means he gets to pick out whom I wind up getting to go with. I'm, I'm a little bit afraid he's going to pick out someone that I don't like."

"Who don't you like?" asked Masami.

"Well there's one I'm not too found of, the Empress Club," said Ei, "They yell a lot it seems, mostly when they're around the host group. Apparently they've had a rivalry that dates back to where they knew each other back in high school over my mother."

"You mean they fought over your mother?" asked Masami confused.

"Oh that would be an interesting twist to a story, a love triangle involving at least two of the same gender!" said Aoi.

"I don't think it's as amazing as you make it out to seem," mumbled as she kept fiddling with her food.

"Well maybe your father won't pick them out for you to go with," Masami tried to cheer her friend up.

"Maybe, I guess I should be lucky he doesn't want me to go with him. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel comfortable around him," said Ei.

"You're probably just scared meeting him for the first time," said Raiko, "It's nothing."

"Hmm, that's kind of what Mr. Kyoya said, but I can't help how I feel," said Ei. She was distracted by the sight of Kenchirou sitting at another table with a bunch of his roommates all around him talking to him. Ei could only assume it was about his upcoming adoption by the Suzushimas.

Ei was actually a little jealous of the boy seeing as how he really did know who he was going with. Plus the Suzushimas didn't seem to be as crazy as some of the people that had shown up wanting to adopt her. If she had known who complicated things were going to get this complicated she would have opted to just go ahead and go with the hosts when they first said they wanted to adopt her instead of giving them a trial run.

* * *

"Do you think there's a chance we'll lose Ei-Chan now?" Hunny asked once he and his friends had returned to their tower.

"What makes you ask that Hunny?" asked Tamaki.

"Her daddy didn't seem too like us at the moment for some reason," said Hunny.

"Yes, I did seem to get that kind of vibe from him as well," said Tamaki.

"Well the feeling's mutual," muttered Hikaru.

"Hikaru, you are really going to have to work on that attitude if we're still going to have a chance to get custody of Ei," said Kyoya.

"Fine, Fine I'll work on it," said Hikaru.

"Good man," said Kyoya. He suddenly felt his phone vibrating. "Oh looks like we're needed in one of our meeting rooms."

"For what?" asked Hunny.

"Come with me and you'll see," said Kyoya. The group fallowed him to one of the towers' business elevators instead of the elevators that led to their homes.

When the group walked in they found most of their parents waiting for them. The only ones that weren't were Tamaki and Hikaru's mothers.

"Hello Kyoya," said Yoshio calmly.

"Hello Father, nice to see you," said Kyoya un-phased.

"What are they all doing here?" asked Hikaru.

We came to see how it went with finding that butler you were looking for," said Yoshio.

"I found him and he admitted to apparently being the girls' father," said Kyoya.

"Did he, I thought as much," said Yoshio, "So I suppose it now falls to him choosing who the girl goes with?"

"That's what it looks like," said Kyoya.

"What do you plan on doing in order to convince him to sign over the girl to you?" asked Yoshio.

"Why would you care about this sort of thing Father?" asked Kyoya, "I thought you didn't want us to take in the girl together."

"I may not agree with it but I didn't say you couldn't do it. Besides I hate to see a member of our family lose anything he really sets his mind to," said Yoshio.

"I thought you were in the front running to get the girl," said Yuzuru, "How could you mess that all up?"

"Ask him," said Hikaru shifting his eyes towards Tamaki, "He had to bring up the whole butler being the possible father making it a more of an obligation for Kyoya to find him and bringing him in. Now everyone's going to be trying to cozy up to him to make he favor them for custody of Ei!"

"Tamaki how could you?" asked his father, "I already empty out half the toy stores in the city to spoil that little girl. How could you deny me the right to spoil that little girl?"

"I'm sorry Father," said Tamaki.

"You should be!" his father scolded him.

"Is this anything we can do at this point to help with the situation?" asked Hunny's father.

"Well if you all show up at the court hearing, showing everyone you support us in this maybe both the judge and Ei's birth father will be able to see how much of a support and strong family unit Ei will be able to be in should she comes live with us," suggested Kyoya. The five fathers all looked at each other and huddled together discussing what it was Kyoya just said.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Mori's father finally, "You can count on us being there for you then."

"Thank you Father," said Mori.

"Well I have something I have to get to in regards to the trial, so if you could kindly excuse me," said Kyoya.

"Yes we should be getting home anyway," said his father, "Let us know if you need anything else Kyoya."

"We will Father," said Kyoya.

"Don't lose over this," his father warned him one last time

"We won't Father," Kyoya assured him.

"If you lose that girl Tamaki, I'm warning you, I will not let you hear the last of it," Tamaki's father also warned him before heading out.

"Oh god," Tamaki moaned.

"Your mothers feel the same way about the situation sons," said Hunny's father as he and Mori's father approached their sons, "They're both really looking forwards to the idea of having a potential grandchild to dote on. Good luck at getting her."

"Thank you Father, we'll try our hardest," said Hunny, "I already have her room all set up for her."

"We'll all be there for you at the trial then," said his father as he and Mr. Morinozuka left.

"We won't let you down Father I promise," Hunny tried to assure his father and uncle as they left.

"Hikaru," Hikaru heard the soft voice of his father coming from behind him.

"Oh goody my turn," said Hikaru turning to face his father, "You're always so creepy the way you can appear out of no where like that Dad."

"I'm sorry," his father apologized, "I was merely wondering when your brother will be back. I can only assume it would be wises to have him be at the trial as well."

"Don't worry Father he will be," said Hikaru, "He said he'll drop anything at a moment's notice to come to be here for it."

"Good to know," said his father as he turned to walk out. However he stopped before he could get too far. "You know what's funny in all of this; I actually thought there was a chance on you gentlemen was the little girl's father. That would have a nice thought."

"Well none of us are okay?" said Hikaru, "But that doesn't mean we can't be better for her! We could probably be the best thing for Ei in the whole world at the moment."

"Love your confidence son, but don't let it get the best of you. You don't want to do anything that would hurt you in getting Ei," his father warned his son one last time before walking out.

"Oh come on Dad. That's what everyone keeps telling me, keep my cool, keep my cool," muttered Hikaru.

"It wouldn't hurt," said Kyoya, "Now then I really do have something I need to do."

* * *

'Please don't let there be any kind of weird surprises today, anything but a weird surprise today!' Ei thought the next morning when she woke up. She kept thinking it over and over again during breakfast which she again didn't really eat. She kept thinking it during class despite the fact she still managed to be the one that answered most of the questions. She kept thinking it during lunch that she also didn't really eat. She kept thinking that as she headed to the front office to wait for the Tonnerres.

"Oh good Ei, you're here already. I wasn't sure if I had to come get you," said Miss Tween walking out of the office.

"I figured I should be here to meet the Tonnerres when they arrived," said Ei.

"Oh they're already here along with your Father," said Alice.

"Oh he's here too?" Ei asked discouraged.

"He said he wanted to see how well you interact with them," Alice explained, "Come inside." Ei fallowed in where she happened to see Mr. Gari going over a file.

"Oh Alice, I need you to sign these release forms in regards to that Kenchirou kid and the Suzushimas," he said.

"Oh sure," said Alice, "Ei go ahead and head in to my private office. That's where everyone is waiting."

"Okay," said Ei walking in.

"Hello Ei," said Éclair. To Ei's surprise she now had opera glasses with her and was looking at her through them.

"Hi, nice glasses," she said.

"Thank you," said Éclair, "I like to attend concerts and operas. Perhaps once I get custody of you and we buy you that concert house we promised I'll be able to watch you through them."

"Why would she be doing that?" asked Rai.

"Oh don't you know? Ei quite the piano player," said Éclair.

"No I didn't know that," said Rai, "I bet you get it from your mother though seeing as how I have zero to no music talent."

"Hmm," said Ei.

"Why don't you play for us again?" suggested Charnelle.

"Sure," said Ei.

"Why don't you two go off on your own and have some time alone since you're leaving tomorrow dear?" Éclair recommended.

"Huh?" said her husband in surprise.

"Just go for a bit and when you go out, can you ask the nice social to come in here real fast when you go out?" asked Éclair.

"Uh sure," said Charnelle, "Uh let's go Ei."

* * *

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" asked Mr. Gari walking into the office, "I'm kind of busy taking care of another adoption after all." Éclair merely smiled at him through her opera glasses.

"I know what you're doing with the Empress group," she said, "You and Mr. Rai here." Both looked like deer in head lights.

"Uh, what, what do you mean Mrs. Tonnerre?" asked the social worker scared.

"I know they're bribing you to give them Ei," said Éclair.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Mr. Gari.

"And in either case there's no way you can prove it!" snarled Rai.

"Shut up you idiot!" Mr. Gari snapped.

"You misunderstand what it is I'm saying gentlemen," said Éclair, "I want to triple what it is they're paying you for Ei."

"You want to pay us too?" asked Rai.

"Yes triple the amount of whatever it is they're paying you," said Éclair.

"Well let's not call it a payment. Let's refer to it to more as a motivation," said Mr. Gari, "and if you're willing to give triple the amount of motivation, I think we can arrange it to happen that way."

"Wonderful," said Éclair, "But it is still considered a bribe correct? You can tell me. There's no one here."

"Yes this is considered a bribe," Mr. Gari admitted.

"That's what I thought," said Éclair, "And since that's the case why don't we keep acting as if though you're going to still side with the Empress group? That way you can still get your bribe money from them and I can know for sure how much I owe you in the end:"

"Fine but don't call it a bribe out loud like that," said Mr. Gari.

"Even if that's what it is?" asked Éclair.

"Yes even then," said Mr. Gari, "But you are right about the idea of us pretending we're still siding with the Empress Group. Things could get out of hand if they find out you're on to them."

"Good to know we're in agreement about this then," said Éclair.

'Hmm oh yes I knew I could still work my magic when it comes to getting what I want,' she thought.


	31. Chapter 31

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

The next few days were busy one for Ei who was always getting visits from her prospects. She liked it best when she was visited by the host club members or even by Ritsu Kasanoda. She didn't mind too much when Renge or when Éclair Tonnerre came to visit. However when the Empress Group came to visit them Ei was less then happy about it. They never seem to shut up about how stupid men were and how much they chose to oppress women. It only got worst when somehow someway the host group got brought up.

* * *

"He looks really happy huh?" Masami asked at breakfast on a Saturday as she and the others from Ei's room all looked at Kenchirou sitting at another table enjoying his last meal at the orphanage. Today was the day he was supposed to go home with the Suzushimas.

"And to think, this probably wouldn't have happened if it hadn't been for you," said Aoi with delight, "It was so nice of you!"

"All I did was invite him to come along with me while I was walking around with the Suzushimas when they thought they wanted to adopt me instead," said Ei, "It was nothing special."

"I bet deep down you were thinking that he belong with them and that's why you insisted on having him tag along!" said Aoi.

"You know Aoi; I don't know you that well so I got to ask. Do you always get like this when something excites you?" asked Ei.

"You have no idea," said Raiko.

"Kenchirou?" Miss Tween's voice called out as she walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm here Miss Tween," said the boy getting up from his seat.

"Are you almost done? You still have a lot of packing to do before your new parents arrive," said Miss Tween.

"I'm going," said Kenchirou as he shoved a bunch of food into his mouth and hurried out.

"Miss Tween?" Raiko asked as the director past the table they were all sitting at.

"Yes?" asked Miss Tween.

"Are we going to have our usual special send off for Kenchirou?"

"Yes of course," said Miss Tween, "Everyone we're going to have our usual party send off for Kenchirou around 12 noon in the party lounge alright?"

"What time are the Suzushimas coming to get him?" asked Ei.

"Around 2," said Miss Tween, "I should go see if he needs any help getting his things together."

"And just think Ei, you'll probably be next and then we'll get to have a huge party for you too," said Masami.

"What are these parties like anyway? I don't think I've had the chance to attend one since I got here," said Ei.

"I've been to plenty," muttered Raiko.

"Sorry Raiko," said Ei.

"Its fine," Raiko scoffed, "In answer to your question, it's nothing too special. We usually just have a bunch of pizzas delivered, along with soft drinks and cakes of some kind."

"But they're still fun though," Masami insisted, "There's also a card that gets past around for anyone to sign it for him made up by the art club. Speaking of which, weren't you assign to design Kenchirou's this time Aoi?"

"Oh that's right and I still have to finish!" said Aoi.

"I'll just do it," said Raiko as she got up and headed out.

"No it's my turn!" Aoi shouted after her friend.

The two girls kept arguing and racing out of the cafeteria together.

"They could just make him both one," said Ei.

"No I don't think Miss Tween would allow that. It's just on per person, no exceptions," said Masami.

"Hmm, oh well then," said Ei, "So how's it going with that whole Ikebana program? They did start that finally didn't they?"

"Oh yes and it's going great!" said Masami happily.

"How many are this group?" asked Ei.

"Only six of us so far, but I've heard some other people are thinking of wanting to join and you never know who may show up here in the future," said Masami..

"That's great," said Ei.

"You know what I think? Even if I don't get adopted I'm going to try and apply to the Hitachiin School of Ikebana," said Masami, "Do you think you would ever be able to help with that?"

"I suppose I could try," said Ei, "If I get taken by them and or Mr. Kasanoda or even Miss Houshakuji. I don't know how much help I'll be if I get taken by the Tonnerres since I'll be moving to France to live there with them. But if I get taken the by the Empress Club they'll be no way in Hell it'll happen. I can't even say the word hosts or man without getting them into a rant!"

"Why don't you tell Miss Tween that you don't want to go with them?" asked Masami.

"I've tried, in more ways then one and I think she already feels I shouldn't be going with them. But Mr. Gari feels I should go with them and if he says they should be given a chance then he's going to let them stay," Ei explained.

* * *

"So who wound up deigning the card?" Ei asked later that day at Kenchirou's going away party.

"I did of course," said Aoi proudly holing up the card that showed Kenchirou on a white stallion in front of a sun. Above the sun was an image of Kanako and Tohru with crowns on their heads. Off to the left was a girl who looked like Ei as a peasant stretching towards Kenchirou.

"Why am I on the card?" she asked.

"Because you were the one got him to be adopted even if meant giving up your chance of being taken by them instead," said Aoi as if in a dream like state.

"Uh-huh," said Ei, "Can we start signing it already?"

"Oh yes of course go ahead," said Aoi handing her the card and a pen.

'_Dear Kenchirou, good luck at your new life with your new parents. I know you'll be happy with them,' _she wrote.

"That's it?" said Aoi reading the message.

"What' wrong with it?" asked Ei.

"Don't you want to give it some sort of special send off or something?" asked Aoi.

"Hey where's that card?" asked one of Kenchirou's roommates snatching it to sign it himself. He handed to another child and soon it was lost among the crowd.

"Wait you have to give it back! Ei needs to change her message on it!" said Aoi trying to go after it.

"What was so wrong with what I wrote?" I don't get it," said Ei.

"Who knows," said Raiko.

"Hi Ei," said Kenchirou walking up to Ei and her friends, "How's it going?"

"It's going good. How about you? How are you feeling? It must be really happy getting to go home today," said Ei.

"Yeah I'm really happy at the idea. Um as such I wanted to give you something," said Kenchirou. He produced a small clay mug that was white and had red hearts all over it, "I made it myself. You can call it a thank you gift for sort of helping me to find them."

"Oh thank you it's really pretty," said Ei, "But you didn't have to do that for me. It was nothing. All I did was simply allow you accompany us. Everything else was purely you and the Suzushimas."

"Well keep it anyway" said Kenchirou, "Maybe we'll get to se each other once you finally get adopted at school. My new parents already told me they're enrolling me in Ouran."

"Oh that's great to hear. Maybe we will get to see each other there," said Ei.

"Kenchirou here you are," said Miss Tween, "it's time."

"It is?!" said Kenchirou happily. Miss Tween nodded her head happily.

"Say your last good-byes and then come with me to the front," she said.

"Okay," said Kenchirou, "Good-bye Ei, Raiko, and Masami." He then started moving along to some of his other friends to say good-bye to them as well. Finally after he said his last good-byes he and Miss Tween headed out of the party room and were fallowed by most of the other guests to the front door where Kanako and Tohru were waiting along with Mr. Gari.

"Are you ready to go home Kenchirou?" asked Kanako wrapping her new son up in a hug.

"Oh yes very much," said Kenchirou.

"Well let's get going," said Tohru offering the boy his hand and leading him out. Kanako was about to fallow him but stopped when she noticed Ei off to the side.

"Hello Ei, how's everything going with your adoption?" she asked.

"Well I don't know, but I think the court dates is on Monday. I still think I'd rather go to the host club," said Ei. Kanako knelt down until she was at eye level with the little girl.

"I promise you Ei, I'll be there on the court date to offer my full support to them in taking you," she said.

"Thank you Mrs. Suzushima," said Ei.

"No thank you, you found me and Tohru our son," said Kanako. She offered Ei a hug before heading out to join her husband. Ei cast a glance over to the social worker who was watching the new family leave with an obvious forced smile in his face.

"Mr. Gari," she said walking over to him.

"Oh Eri," he said looking down at the little girl.

"It's Ei for the last time!" said Ei, "I was just going to ask, can you please find it in your heart to simply allow me to go with the hosts?"

"The hosts?" said Mr. Gari, "Oh my dear I'm sorry but it's up to your father now. He has the final say and he's already told me whom he plans on signing over his parental rights."

"Who?" asked Ei.

"Well from what I heard it's going to be the Empress Group. Just don't go and tell anyone," said Mr. Gari.

"The Empress Group?!" shouted Ei in fear as she turned and raced back into the orphanage.

"What's wrong with Ei?" Miss Tween asked after seeing the poor girl run away.

"Oh she's just happy about hearing that she's going with the Empress Group after the court date on Monday," said Mr. Gari.

"Wait what, when was this decided?" asked Alice, "Why wasn't I notified about this?"

"Well he's not 100% sure if he was going to, he could change him mind over the next to days," said Mr. Gari.

"Was it ever proven that that man's the father though?!" asked Alice.

"Yes I got a blood test," said Mr. Gari.

"Where is it? I want to see it," Alice demanded.

"It's at my house and I'll make sure it's at the court house on Monday. Don't worry Ei will be fine," said Mr. Gari.

"Hmm," said Alice.

* * *

Ei threw herself on her bed crying.

"I don't want to go with them! I can't go with them!" she cried over and over again, "Mother please, help me! I can't go with the Empress Group! I just can't!" It was then she felt something under her pillow and pulled out the smart phone Kyoya had given her. She had nearly forgotten about it. She plugged it in and turned it on. To her surprised it actually had all of the other hosts' private numbers. She quickly dialed up Kyoya's number.

* * *

"So will Kaoru be back in time on Monday for the trial?" Kyoya asked Hikaru. He and his friends were standing in the new courtyard they were setting up for Ei to have a playground in.

"Yeah he'll be arriving right before the trial," said Hikaru.

"It'll be good to have us all there at the trial," said Kyoya. They were all distracted by the sound of Kyoya's phone going off.

"Oh," said Kyoya in surprise, "its Ei."

"Ei-Chan?" said Hunny.

"Yes she's finally using that smart phone I got her," said Kyoya as he answered, "Hello Ei, Ei? Ei calm down real fast and talk slowly. When did he tell you this? I see, Ei calm down, don't worry we'll still be there on Monday and still fight for you alright? Alright, now why don't you just go ahead and calm down and maybe take a nap. Sound fair? Good girl, see you soon."

"That didn't sound good," said Hikaru.

"It appears that Ei's father has made his choice and he's going to present his choice on Monday," said Kyoya, "At this point it's going to be the empress group."

"Who is it?" asked Tamaki.

"It's going to be the empress club at this point," said Kyoya.

"No!" shouted Hikaru, Tamaki and Hunny.

"Yes I'm afraid so. Our only hope is to fight long and hard on Monday and even afterwards should Ei be given to them," said Kyoya.

"This is all your fault!" Hikaru shouted at Tamaki, "You and your big mouth! We could have gotten Ei by now! But no, you had to brag about it and cause trouble for us!"

"Hikaru, for the last time, stop it!" Kyoya ordered. He grabbed Hikaru by his hair and yanked it back, "For the last time this isn't help us! Please for the love of God learn to keep your temper! I think you should pick up your brother personally on Monday. That way you'll be late getting to court house and given less of a chance to make us look bad!"

"Fine, fine I will," muttered Hikaru.

* * *

"Kaoru!" he shouted the minute he saw his brother walking through the private lounge of he airport.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru shouted back in joy as both twins raced towards each other and hugged tight.

"Oh it's great to see you again Kaoru!" said Hikaru.

"Yeah you too, but enough about me; Let's get going to the court house!" said Kaoru.

"Right," said Hikaru.

"I hope nothing too serious happen that would ruin our chances at getting Ei at this point," said Kaoru as he and Hikaru got into their waiting car.

"Well there is something. I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't think there was anything you could do about it England," said Hikaru, "But the truth of the matter is we figured out who Ei's real father is."

"What, you did?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep," said Hikaru.

"Oh, wow, I, I don't know what to say," said Kaoru, "How are you feeling about that?"

"I feel like I should have killed the boss when I had the chance to keep him from opening his big mouth in the first place!" said Hikaru.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru.

"First he had to tell everyone about Ei and then tell everyone about the butler being her father, making Kyoya have to bring him in!" said Hikaru.

"Butler, what butler?" asked Kaoru

"Kyoya's butler, from Okinawa," said Hikaru, "He flat out admit he was Ei's father."

"He can't be!" shouted Kaoru.

"What are you talking about?" asked Hikaru.

"The butler not her father!" said Kaoru, "If he's claiming that then he's lying!"

"How would you know that?" asked Hikaru.

"Because I know who the real father is!" said Kaoru, "I've known all along! It sure as hell isn't the butler!"

"You've known this whole time?" asked Hikaru, "Well who is it?" Kaoru looked down ashamed.

"Hikaru," he finally spat out, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't I didn't tell you this sooner. The truth is, _you're_ Ei's real father."


	32. Chapter 32

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

The shouting coming from the back of the limo the two Hitachiin brothers was so loud it made the driver feel the need to pull over.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru kept shouting and shouting getting louder every time.

"Is everything okay back there?!" the driver asked in alarm.

"Uh could you give us a minute?" asked Kaoru.

"Sure," said the driver as he got out of the car as fast he could.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru snarled as he grabbed his brother by his shirt and yanked him closer to him, "what do you mean _I'm_ Ei's father?!"

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru weakly, "If you let me go and calm down I'll tell you." Hikaru took a few deep breaths before reluctantly letting his brother go.

"Alright," he said taking more deep breath, "Start talking."

Kaoru also took a deep breath.

"Alright, alright, please let me talk all the way without exploding," he said, "It was back at Okinawa."

"No shit," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru," said Kaoru, "Well I don't know the full details from that night since I only discovered you two the morning of. I'm can only assume it happened that night after I left you alone at the table to head to the bathroom. I was really tired and just went to bed and you weren't there. I thought maybe you had gone off to the bathroom too or something. At least until the next morning when I woke up and you weren't there and neither the other bed nor the spot next to me on my bed looked like it had been slept in. So I got up and headed out to find and you the first place I actually went was to Haruhi's room. I thought that maybe you did something to harass her or something. Imagine my surprise when I came in and found you in bed together, naked."

Hikaru looked extremely pale at that comment.

"Can you imagine my surprise that I don't remember this?" he squeaked.

"Yes I can," said Kaoru.

"Well how did I wind up in bed with her?" asked Hikaru.

"According to Haruhi it happened after you came and saved her from the butler," said Kaoru.

"How did you know that? What do you mean I saved her from the butler?" asked Hikaru.

"Well after I got over my initial shock of finding you two together, I managed to kick you out of the room so I could talk to Haruhi alone. I figured she'd give me the most honest answer to the story."

* * *

"_Okay Hikaru, why don't you go out and take a shower real fast okay?" I said as I grabbed you, making sure to cover you with a bed sheet and shoving you out, "Get going at it before the boss or someone else wakes up and sees this!" I shoved you out of the room and slammed the door in your face before turning to look at Haruhi. I handed her a discarded shirt from the floor and sat down next to her._

"_Kaoru?" she said weakly._

"_So, care to tell me what happened?" I asked her _

"_Well it started out innocent enough I guess," she said, "the butler had sort of come into my room and started hitting on me. I asked him to leave me alone over and over again until at one point he grabbed my arm. It was after that your brother happened to come in and catch us in this scene. He managed to wrangle the butler away from me and kicked him out of the room. He started going all Hikaru and saying how he was going beat the shit out of guy and stuff. I tried calming him down just because I didn't want to cause a scene and get everyone all rattled up. One thing sort of lead to another and we, we wound up having sex."_

_I could tell she was having a hard time handling it herself. She started going off on how stupid she was and she couldn't believe she did that and stuff. I got her to calm down and told her I'd keep you quiet about it before until we got home and we managed to set up a time we could talk about it private. _

Hikaru looked at Kaoru confused.

"That's what really happened?" he asked finally.

"Yes," said Kaoru, "That why she was all trying to hurry up and go home the next morning. I'm sure she wouldn't have mentioned the whole sex thing if the boss hadn't prodded so much into it. That was probably the only reason she claimed she didn't know who it was that slept with her. She was trying to protect you."

"I, I guess I could see her doing that," said Hikaru, "But, why don't I remember all of this?!"

"That's where it gets a little bit more complicated," said Kaoru biting his lip, "It happened the day after we got home. Mother had up and deiced she wanted to replace all the potted plants in and around the house."

"I don't remember that either," said Hikaru.

"That's because of what happened. One of the people helping to replace some of the plants was up on a ladder outside on one of the window stills. You and I were walking past and you, you thought you'd try something funny and go hit the ladder to see if it was sturdy enough. I tried to keep you from doing it. Believe me, I tired. But you still did and in the process you caused the ladder to shake and the worker accidentally dropped the plant, right on your head."

"What?" asked Hikaru rubbing his head in the process.

"It hit you pretty hard, so hard in fact you sort of lost some of your short term memory," said Kaoru.

"My short term memory?" said Hikaru.

"That's what the doctor said. Try thinking back real hard, do you remember much about what during the Okinawa trip?"

"Not really," Hikaru remembered, "I mostly remembered the dinner, and breakfast, but nothing other then. But that trip was roughly eight years ago Kaoru! I'm sure there's lot of things I don't remember from back then!"

"I realize that Hikaru, but try to think alright? You admit you don't remember the day after, the day of the accident right? Don't you think you would have remembered something like that?" asked Kaoru.

"I, I guess," said Hikaru, "But, but, why wasn't I told about this before?"

"It was recommended by the doctor," said Kaoru, "He thought if we tried talking to you about so quickly after it happened it would be too strain full for you. Plus Mom didn't want to bring too much attention to it, the idea that her son could be so reckless that he'd get into such an accident, didn't sit too well for her."

"Is that also the reason I didn't say anything to Haruhi about sleeping with her?" asked Hikaru.

"That and we were all caught up in making sure you recovered from your accident," said Kaoru.

"Well why didn't you say anything to Haruhi like when she was leaving all mad about me not calling her?" asked Hikaru.

"I did try," said Kaoru, "But you kept interrupting me and I didn't want to bring up the accident."

"Kaoru?" said Hikaru.

"I know you think we're still in-sync a lot, but we're not," said Kaoru. Hell there were times I was trying to work up the courage ever since we found Ei, but you would keep interrupting me," said Kaoru.

"Well why didn't you keep trying?" asked Hikaru.

"Lots of reasons," said Kaoru, "For one, I wasn't sure if it came to light that you were Ei's father if it would complicate things. Plus I didn't want to bring up your accident for fear that it would hurt you, like now."

"Kaoru I'm fine," Hikaru insisted.

"I guess so," said Kaoru, "But there's also another reason. You're still greedy Hikaru."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Hikaru.

"I, sort of thought that if you found out Ei was your real daughter you'd want her all to yourself instead letting all of us have a hand in raising her together like we all seemed to want," said Kaoru.

"Well of course I would," said Hikaru, "She is my daughter after all!"

"Even though you wound up taking her away from the rest of us?" said Kaoru, "We all loved Haruhi Hikaru and we actually love Ei like our own daughter! Would you want to hurt your friends like that?"

"Well if they're my friends they'd understand," said Hikaru.

"If it was anyone else sure but they'd also let everyone else have a hand in raising her like we were planning on," said Kaoru, "Plus would Ei understand why she couldn't be with the rest of us together as a whole? Do you think she'd understand?"

"I don't know," said Hikaru, "She might, had you said anything in the first place."

"Okay you could be right about that," said Kaoru, "But don't you think it be nice for her to be allowed to be with all of us, like her mother?"

"I guess," said Hikaru, "Oh god let's talk about this later! We still have to get to the courthouse and stop that fake father from taking her away from us!"

"Right, right!" said Kaoru. He opened his door and shouted out to his driver, "Let's go, get in here!"

"Uh yes sir," said the driver quickly getting into the car.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked as they kept on driving, "When you talked to Haruhi, she never mentioned if I had rapped her, did she? Be honest with me please."

"No Hikaru, she never once claimed that," said Kaoru, "From what I can tell it was legit."

"Good, I couldn't live with myself if I had," said Hikaru.

"I know," said Kaoru. He saw Hikaru still looking remorseful.

"I wish, I wish that I had the chance now to let Haruhi know why I didn't call her later about sleeping with her though, I really do," he said.

"Hikaru there is something else you need to know, about Haruhi and Ei," he started to say.

"Now what?" asked Hikaru.

"It was a few months after Haruhi left. She uh actually called me. You weren't home at the time," said Kaoru.

* * *

_I remember answering, "Hello?"_

"_Kaoru?" came Haruhi's voice from the other end._

"_Haruhi?!" I couldn't believe how happy I was to hear her voice._

"_Hi, how's it going?" she asked trying to keep it casual._

"_Its fine, everything's fine. How's everything on your end?" I asked also doing my best to keep things cool._

"_I'm fine, is Hikaru there?" she asked._

"_No, not at the moment," I told her. It was then I decided to tell her the truth, "Listen Haruhi, there's something you need to know about Hikaru and why he didn't call. The day after we came home on the trip, he got into an accident and got his head hit really badly. He lost a lot of his short term memory. That's why he never called to talk to you about it."_

"_He doesn't remember anything about that night?" asked Haruhi._

"_No, I'm sorry," I apologized to her, "And I'm sorry I didn't say anything but the doctor recommended not bringing the whole thing up around him so it wouldn't stress him out too much."_

"_Oh I understand, well do me a favor then," she said, "Don't tell Hikaru I called. I'll be busy for a while." Then she hung up and that the last I ever heard from her._

* * *

"The more I think about it now, the more I'm starting to realize she might have been calling to tell you about being pregnant with Ei," said Kaoru, "Oh god!" He rubbed his head in frustration.

"Oh god!" Hikaru mirroring his brother's actions, "I guess I should be happy to know that she didn't die thinking I didn't care about her!"

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm really sorry!" Kaoru apologized to his brother over and over again.

"Enough of that!" said Hikaru, "I'll deal with you later! Right now the only thing I want to think about is getting to the court house and stopping that fake father from taking away Ei and giving her to the Empress Group!"

"He's going to give her to the Empress Group?!" said Kaoru. "Step on it now!" he ordered the driver.

"Right sir," said the driver speeding up as fast as he could go.

* * *

"Is Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan going to make it here on time?" Hunny asked sitting his friends in the courtroom.

"I'm sure they'll make it here for most of it. However given Hikaru's temper lately it might be best to keep him at bay so he doesn't loose his cool," said Kyoya.

. He cast a glance over at the other candidates. Ritsu and Renge both looked nervous about the whole thing. The empress group looked super confident as did Éclair. She looked back towards Kyoya and his friends through her opera glasses with a cocky smile.

Kyoya turned his attention back to Alice, Rai and Mr. Gari who were sitting off to the far side at their own table. Alice looked nervous while Mr. Gari and Rai looked very happy. "Where's Ei by the way?" asked Tamaki.

"She's off in a separate room watching all of this. They figured it was best she wasn't in actually room at the time and caused a distraction.

* * *

From her room Ei sat with her teacher and his wife watching the hearing. There were several different monitors so she could see all the people who were interested in her including her so called real father.

"It'll be okay Ei, you'll see," both adults kept trying to assure her.

"I guess," said Ei. She could also see the crowd sitting in on the case. Among them she could see Kanako and Tohru Suzushima sitting behind the host group to offer up their support like they promised. The others seemed to have a huge amount of support as well behind them.

* * *

"All rise," said the bailiff, "The honorable judge Jicchoku preceding." An elderly woman walked into the court room and took a seat.

"Good thing it's a female judge huh?" said Hunny, "That way the empress group wouldn't be too mad about anything she does."

"Oh they could still be mad about the thing if it doesn't go there way," said Kyoya.

"Please be seated," she said, "Next case is the custody hearing over Ei Fujioka. Are all the different parties here and accountable for?"

"Well my client's husband isn't here at the moment your honor," said Éclair's lawyer.

"And two of my clients are not here just yet your honor, but they will be soon," said the hosts' lawyer.

"That's fine then," said the judge, "Let's get started. I must say I've never had a case quite like this, where there were at least four different groups, all of whom aren't even related, and all seeking custody of one child. I hope you will be fair with my judgment over this in what my ruling will be."

"Uh your honor?" Mr. Gari spoke up, "May I say something?"

"Yes you may," said the judge.

"I think I speak for all that we should not prolong this anymore then we have to," said Mr. Gari.

"I agree," said Judge, "what do you have for me Mr. Gari."

"I have a form here that the girl's birth father is willing to sign to give up his parental rights to one of these candidates here," said Mr. Gari.

"I see and do you know whom you'd like to give your parental rights over to?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor I do," said Rai, "I would like to…,"

"Stop!" Hikaru and Kaoru both shouted bursting into the court room.

"Order, order in the court!" Judge Jicchoku demanded banging her gavel, "What's the meaning of this?!"

"Has that man given his consent to whom he was planning on giving Ei to yet?!" asked Kaoru.

"No he was just about to," said the judge, "But what's this all about gentlemen."

"He's has no right to your honor!" said Hikaru running up to her, "You see he's lying about being the real girl's father! He's not, I am!"


	33. Chapter 33

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

The whole court house suddenly became really loud with excitement as everyone starting shouting a mile a minute about what it was Hikaru had just said.

* * *

Ei also watched from her TV set completely confused.

"What did he just say?" she asked.

"I have no idea," said Chiho.

"It sounded like he just said he's Ei's real father," said Denji.

"Yes no kidding," Chiho snapped at her husband.

* * *

"Order, Order!" Judge Jicchoku shouted as she banged her gavel over and over again, "I will have order!" Everyone finally settled down and resumed their stamina.

"Mr. Hitachiin and Mr. Hitachiin, will you both please approach the bench," the judge ordered tapping the desk in front of her annoyed. "I would like to know what you mean by barging into my court room and making such a scene with such an accusation!"

"Your honor I apologize for the outburst," Kaoru apologized, "And with everything considered I'd like to make a motion for a mistrial so I can produce proof that supports what my brother just said and why he hasn't said anything about it up until now."

"Your honor I object to that!" said Mr. Gari.

"Mr. Gari you're not a lawyer so you can't really make that call," said Judge Jicchoku, "However I am interested in hearing what you have to say about the issue."

"You honor I can't help but feel that this is just some sort of publicity stunt concocted by these since they both well know that the girl's real father, Mr. Rai Usotsuki, is planning on signing over his parental rights to one of the other groups."

"That's not true your honor!" insisted Kaoru, "Please, please let us have a mistrial and I'll prove it's not true! I'll be able to produce a real DNA test along with some other documents that will explain everything."

"I have a real DNA test," said Mr. Gari waving the form in Kaoru's face.

"It's true," said Rai standing up.

"Why you little piece of shit!" Hikaru snarled at Rai, "You flat face bastard! You're lying and you know it!"

"Mr. Hitachiin please calm down!" ordered the judge.

"Well that felt familiar," Hikaru heard Rai mutter as he was pulled away.

"What was that?" asked Hikaru.

"Nothing," Rai spattered quickly.

"You were talking about what really happened eight years ago with Haruhi!" said Hikaru, "Aren't you?!"

"How would you know?" asked Rai, "Do you know what happened? Tell us."

"I uh actually don't remember," Hikaru admitted.

"That's what I thought. Mr. Gari's right, you're just using this as an excuse to keep me from doing right by my daughter."

"But there's a reason he can't remember!" Kaoru spoke up, "And I can prove it if you just grant the mistrial, please! I'll have everything needed to prove these men wrong!"

"There's no point," Mr. Gari argued still waving the so called DNA results for Rai, "This is all the proof we need to prove Mr. Usotsuki is the girl's father and should be allowed to do as he sees best for the girl."

"Your honor, my client would like to say something on this matter," Éclair's lawyer suddenly spoke up.

"Does it have something that would really pertain to all of this?" asked the judge.

"Oh yes your honor," said Éclair, "It pertains to this man Mr. Gari and his so called credibility over matters like this, him and Mr. Usotsuki."

"I suppose given everything that's happen so far you're more then welcome to present it," said Judge Jicchoku. The poor woman already sounded exhausted.

"Thank you," said Éclair as she held up her opera glasses and hit the side of it. Immediately the top part of them popped open, producing a small disk.

"May I please present this to Mr. Ohtori so he can play it?" Éclair asked.

"I suppose," said the judge.

"Thank you," said Éclair. She handed the tape to her lawyer who went and took it to the hosts' lawyer who handed it to Kyoya himself.

"Thank you, and thank you Mrs. Tonnerre," said Kyoya. He pulled out his lap top and managed to put the disk into the drive. He turned around so the judge and almost everyone else could see and or hear it as Kyoya hit play on the laptop. Immediately the images of Mr. Gari and Rai came on to the screen.

"_You wanted to see me Ma'am?" _Mr. Gari asked.

"_I know what you're doing with the Empress group," _Éclair's voice came from the background.

"What is this?!" Benio demanded to know.

"Just keep watching," said Éclair as the whole scene with her and the two men talking about taking a bribe in order to receive custody of Ei.

By the time it was all over Rai and Mr. Gari had the biggest obvious looks of guilt on their faces. The Empress Group looked both mad and worried as well.

"Mrs. Tonnerre, how did you obtain this footage?" asked Judge Jicchoku.

"Oh it's real simple. I had overheard a similar conversation between these two men and the Empress group, as I mentioned in the tape. So I asked Kyoya Ohtori for the special opera glasses to record this meeting to catch the men in a lie and to prove they're not really trust worthy," Éclair explained, "Thank you very much for the aid Mr. Ohtori."

"You're welcome," said Kyoya.

"This whole thing was taken out of context!" Mr. Gari insisted.

"Order!" Judge Jicchoku shouted once again banging her gavel, "Mr. Gari this little bit of information is pretty much all I need to at least call for a mistrial as requested by Mr. Hitachiin."

"But your honor," said Mr. Gari. He was interrupted by the sound of the judge banging her gavel.

"Mr. Gari, don't make me hold you in contempt," she warned the man, "But I agree to mistrial, unless someone else has any objections."

"Ahem!" Benio snarled elbowing her lawyer in the ribs, "Object will you?!"

"Uh yes your honor we object!" said the Empress Lawyer.

"On what grounds?" asked the judge, "May I remind you that your clients are going to have to be investigated in all of this given what was heard in that video?"

"That this is propaganda pure and simple and a complete attack on us!" Benio spoke up.

"I'm sorry Miss Amakusa, but I am granting the mistrial. You're lucky I don't throw out your claim to adopting Ei Fujioka all together." The judge raised her gavel about to bring it down when Benio went over and put her hand in between the two things.

"Miss Amakusa!" shouted the judge, "That is highly unorthodox!"

"Your honor please," Benio pleaded, "I really must insist you don't throw out this case."

"Yeah I bet," said Hikaru.

"Shut up you foolish little man!" Benio shouted as she slapped Hikaru across the face, "You and your fake claim!"

"That's enough!" Judge Jicchoku once again banging her gavel, "Miss Amakusa, Miss Maihara, Miss Tsuwabuki, I'm afraid that I cannot in good conscious take you into consideration for being good guardians for Ei Fujioka. You leave no choice but to throw your claim out."

"No!" Benio shouted in despair.

"There there Benio!" Chizuru tried to comfort her.

"This isn't your fault at all!" said Hinako.

"You're right," said Benio, "it's those foolish men's fault! You and your greedy hearts! Your honor would it help if we gave full confessions about how these men really did accept bribes from us for custody of Ei? That would also include the so called claim that the DNA test that he has is a forgery?"

"Well not you, that's for sure," said the judge, "But I'm sure a lot of people would like to hear the details, including me or any other judge."

"Well," said Benio, "I guess there's no harm in taking these foolish men down with us!"

"Very well then," said the judge, "I hereby rule for the mistrial. The new case will be set a week from today, with a brand new judge. There's no way I'll preceding over this circus again!"

"Um actually your honor," Éclair spoke up again.

"Now what?" asked the judge annoyed.

"If it's true the Empress Group is no longer in the running for Ei Fujioka, I'd like withdrawal my claim for custody of her as well," said Éclair.

"You do?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, the only reason I've been staying on for so long is so I could present that video without the men getting suspicious. Plus over the course of getting to know Ei, I can't help but think that she'd be happier with the host group then me and my husband especially in France. So I would like to officially withdrawal my claim."

"Well, very well then," said the judge, "Then I guess it'll just be a custody case between three groups of people."

Uh actually your honor," said Ritsu's lawyer, "My client has said he too would like to withdrawal his claim as well under the same reasoning as Mrs. Tonnerre."

"Is that so?" asked the judge.

"Yes your honor, I know when it's best to give up someone you love for what's best for them," said Ritsu, "And that the case at the moment."

"I see," said the judge, "and Miss Houshakuji, do you still plan on going up against the hosts for custody of Ei?"

"Well," said Renge seriously starting to think about it, "I suppose in the long run it might be best for Ei to be with the hosts seeing as how well her mother got along with them. Plus one of the main reasons I was fighting for her was so that those two didn't win her." She pointed towards Éclair and the empress group, "And since they're no longer in the running I suppose the best thing for Ei is to give up my claim for her as well."

"Very well then," said Judge Jicchoku, "Seeing as how all but one has either throw out their own claim or had their claim thrown out due to technicalities, I will allow the host group to return one week from now to present their claim towards adopting the girl. That includes that evidence you were claiming to have Mr. Hitachiin in regards to your brother being the girl's father." At that she finally banged her gavel.

"Thank god, get out of here!" she said as she all but raced out of the courtroom.

"So does this mean we're not getting any kind of payment?" Rai asked Mr. Gari.

"We'll be lucky if we don't go to jail after all of this," said Mr. Gari.

"Oh you have no idea!" said Alice, "I'm going to be officially filling charges against you after all of this and having some of those suspicious adoptions you've done over the years. Now I have good enough leverage to have you investigated!" She then turned and looked at the twins.

"Uh hi," said Kaoru.

"Hi," Alice replied calmly, "So I hope you have a good explanation for all of this."

"Yeah and once I get the information I need I'll explain everything," Kaoru said sheepishly.

"Well I hope it's a good reason," said Alice.

"So do we Kaoru, so do we," said Kyoya.

"Well I'll talk once we get home. I'll probably need your help doing the DNA test and getting the medical records I need to back up my true statement," said Kaoru.

"Why didn't you anything sooner Kao-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"I'll tell everything both at home and at the court case next week," said Kaoru.

"So Hikaru really is Ei's father?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes!" said Kaoru, "Unless Haruhi really did have sex with someone else when she got to Fukuoka! But I can't honestly see her doing something like that!"

"Right," agreed the other hosts.

"Hikaru, did you know?" asked Tamaki.

"No he didn't," Kaoru answered, "And I'll both explain and prove that too. Can we go home right now so we can talk about it? Don't forget I just got home and am a little tired."

"Alright, but you better be prepared to talk once we get there," said Tamaki.

"Of course," said Kaoru. He turned and looked at Alice.

"You're not mad at me are you?" he asked.

"It depends on how good your story is!" said Alice walking out of the courtroom, "I'm going to check on Ei."

"Ei?" said Hikaru, "Wait up!" He raced after her and came into the hallway just in time to see Ei being led out of her room with the Mikatas.

"Ei," said Hikaru.

"Is it true?" she asked, "What was said back there in the courtroom, about you Mr. Hikaru?"

"Yes Ei," said Kaoru, "And it's my fault you weren't told sooner."

"I, I don't know what to think anymore," said Ei, "I'm more confused then ever now!"

"I know and I'm sorry for that!" said Kaoru, "But please be patient during this. Nothing has changed about how we feel about you!"

"Hmm," said Ei. She looked up at Miss Tween, "Can I go home now?"

"Sure, let's go," said Alice leading her along with the Mikatas.

"Do you think Ei-Chan hates us now over this?" asked Hunny.

"If we do, it's all your fault Kaoru!" snarled Tamaki. Kaoru hung his head in shame.

* * *

"Ei, are you okay?" asked Alice once they all arrived at the orphanage.

"I don't know," said Ei, "Can I go practice?"

"Uh sure," said Alice letting the girl run off.

"Do you think she's okay?" asked Chiho.

"Maybe I should go and sit in on her practicing," said Alice. She slowly went up to Ei's practice room. By the time she got there she was a bit horrified to hear a certain song coming out of the room.

'No, no not again!' she thought sadly at **Over the Rainbow **started echoing out into the hallway.


	34. Chapter 34

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Ei!" Alice shouted as she walked into the room, "I want you to stop playing that song right now!"

"Why?" asked Ei as she kept on playing.

"Because, because it isn't right, the sate you're in when you play this song! I've know you long enough to know you only play this song when you're really upset!" said Alice, "You were upset when you came to live here after you mother died for a long time and it made me really worry about you. Yet when the hosts came into your life, you actually started to change. You started becoming happy again. You made such progress though. I don't want to see you relapse!" At that Ei slammed her hands onto the piano keys.

"I can't help it," she said, "How is it that Mr. Hikaru's been my father this whole time and no one knew or bothered to tell me?!"

"I don't know, but Kaoru seems to know something about it. He says he can offer up a logical explanation," said Alice.

"Does that include why Mr. Hikaru abandoned my mother or why my mother abandoned him?" asked Ei, "Or even why she never told me he was my father?"

"I don't know," said Alice, "hopefully."

"Do you think Mr. Kaoru knew about me and kept me from Mr. Hikaru and that's why mother never told me?" asked Ei.

"I hope not," said Alice.

"If Mr. Hikaru really is my father, does this mean he'll be the only one that'll be taking care of me from now on?" Ei asked again, "Instead of having all the hosts take care of me like they were talking about?"

"Well possibly," said Alice, "It doesn't mean they won't be a big part of your life though."

"Do you think you'll still like Mr. Kaoru if he gives a good reason as to why he never said that Mr. Hikaru was my father?" asked Ei.

"What do you mean?" asked Alice.

"Well everyone apparently knows you like him and he likes you," said Ei.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Alice.

"From Mrs. Mikata," said Ei.

"Chiho!" Alice grr through her teeth, "I'm going to kill her!" Then she looked at Ei, "Don't worry about me in regards to that sweetie. Let's get back to you. You know the whole thing maybe crazy but something tells me that you will be loved and well taken care by at least one of these men in the end. So please, stop playing that song, for now. You don't have to be sad at the moment. Mad, confused, sure you can be that all you want. But don't be sad. From what I saw, you have a lot people out there who still care about you and you should be happy about that."

"Love seems stupid," muttered Ei.

"It can sometimes but at the same time, it can be one of the greatest things in the world," said Alice. Ei nodded her head and smiled at the director.

"So," she said, "If I'm going to not play this song, what song would you like to hear my play?"

"Hmm, taking request huh?" said Miss Tween, "Well I like that one song you seemed to like playing recently, **My Favorite Things**."

"I don't feel like playing that one," said Ei.

"Okay then, you play whatever you want except the rainbow song," said Alice.

"Fair enough," said Ei. The song she started to play caused her to raise an eyebrow.

"Is that…,"

"**Someday My Prince Will Come**," said Chiho appearing at the door smiling and swaying to the music, "Oh that seems perfect, especially for you Alice." Alice shot her an angry look.

"I'm going to kill you over this!" she snarled. Chiho backed away in fear.

* * *

No one spoke as the hosts all drove back to the tower in a limo together. Behind their car were cars that carried members of their respectable families.

As they came up to the tower and each host made their way out of the car, Kaoru was caught up by his shirt by Tamaki.

"Boss?" said Kaoru.

"You are going to explain everything that's going on Kaoru no matter what!" said Tamaki in anger.

"I was already going to Boss, I swear," said Kaoru, "You can let go of me."

"Oh no!" said Tamaki, "I'm not letting you go anytime soon! At least not until we get into the conference room and you start talking! Let's go!" He yanked Kaoru into the building.

"Boss you better not hurt my brother!" Hikaru warned running after him.

"Kyo-Chan, Kao-Chan said you may be able to help with this. Do you anything about this?" asked Hunny fallowing their three friends in.

"No, not off the top of my head," said Kyoya.

"I think I do, if it's what I'm thinking about," said his father.

"Father?" said Kyoya.

"If it's what I'm thinking of, I was asked to keep it in the strictest of confidence by your friends' parents," said Yoshio.

"And I too can back my son up if he's talking about what it is I'm thinking about," said the twins' father also suddenly appearing next to Mr. Ohtori.

"Well whatever it is it better not cost us Ei!" said Mr. Suoh walking past the men fast inside.

* * *

"Boss please, this is pointless, I can walk you know," said Kaoru as Tamaki kept dragging him into the conference room.

"Just sit down!" Tamaki demanded as he moved Kaoru to a chair with its back to them. However it quickly turned around to revile the twins' mother.

"Mom?" they both said shocked.

"Nice to see you boys too," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "Or should I be calling one of you Daddy?"

"Oh you heard about that huh?" said Hikaru.

"Yes, curtsey of your father," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "When were you going to tell me all of this you two devils?!"

"As soon it all came to light," said Kaoru.

"Just answer me this one simple thing," said his mother, "Is it true that little girl you were looking to take in is really your brother's daughter?!" She looked and pointed at Hikaru with a stern look as she said that.

"I'm 99.9 percent sure that he is," said Kaoru, "Well know 100% for sure once we get the real DNA test taken care of."

"Oh my god we're never going to live this down!" said Mrs. Hitachiin, "And to think I thought that worse we had to cover up was the accident that made your brother loose all his memories."

"Hika-Chan lost all his memories?" asked Hunny.

"That's what I was going to explain," said Kaoru, "And why I figured Kyoya could help me. He could the records that proved everything."

"He may not be able to, but I will," said Yoshio, "Although I would like to know how that pertains to your brother being the Fujioka girl's father."

"I'll explain everything," Kaoru promised, "I just hope you can al believe me since the only people who could back me up are either, dead, or can't remember."

"You mean the butler can't help?" asked Yoshio.

"He might, he was involved," said Kaoru.

"Alright then," said Yoshio poking his head out of the room, "Bring him in." Rai was immediately escorted into the room by two Ohtori people.

"You!" snarled Hikaru trying to run at the man. Mori however was quick to grab him.

"Let me at him, please!" he pleaded as he tried to get out of Mori's grip.

"No," said Mori.

Rai kept looking around nervous.

"If you tell us the truth, the real truth this time, I promised you, you'll come out a lot better then what you're looking at right now," Yoshio promised.

"Alright," said Rai, "The truth was I didn't have sex with Miss Fujioka. I, I had gone into her room to try and woe her, but she didn't budge."

* * *

"_Hi Miss Fujioka," I said walking into her room. I really startled her._

"_Oh hi, I didn't realize there was someone else here," she said._

"_Oh don't worry, I'm no one important. Just a humble butler," I said._

"_Oh, well thanks for being here helping us I suppose," said Haruhi, "I hate to be rude but I'm trying to get ready for bed."_

"_Oh yes of course don't mind me," I said, "Um so I guess you'll be going to Fukuoka soon huh?"_

"_Well given the way these guys act, they're going to do everything in their power to keep me from doing that," said Haruhi._

"_You don't have to put with them and their antics right?" I said._

"_What do you mean?" she asked me confused._

"_I mean, you could really make sure they know you're not their's to play with, if you I don't know if you were to hook up with a different man all together," I said._

"_Like whom?" she asked._

"_Me for example," I said. "I mean, I don't mean to brag but I know I can be more than just a butler. I have plans big plans."_

"_That's nice, but I'm not really interested, no offence," Haruhi told me as kindly as she could. It was then I got defensive._

"_What do you mean you're not interested? What's wrong with me? I'm a fairly decent guy aren't?" _

"_Well yean, but I'm just not looking for a guy right now," she tried to explain._

"_Well why don't give me a try? You may like what you get?" I said. In my heat of passion I grabbed her arm. She started pleaded with me to let her go. She did it so loudly that it got the attention of someone outside because next thing I knew, one of the Hitachiin brothers came barging._

"_What's going on in here?" he asked, "What are you doing to her?! Get your hands off!"_

_He grabbed me by the collar and threw me out. I ran for my life to my room in the back of the house. One of the last things I remember of that night was hearing Haruhi shouted, "Hikaru no!" and pulling him back to keep him from coming after me._

* * *

"And you're sure you're telling us the truth this time?" asked Yoshio.

"Yes sir," said Rai.

"Kaoru does that sound accurate with you?" asked Kyoya.

"From what I remember talking to Haruhi about the next morning yes," said Kaoru.

"You creep, you creep jerk!" said Hikaru looking like he was going to jump up from his seat.

"But why doesn't Hikaru remember any of this?" asked Kyoya as he helped Mori keep Hikaru at bay.

"That's where it gets complicated," said Kaoru as he started telling everyone what happened the day after the trip at their home.

"We did our best to keep it under wraps but I guess it didn't work and it caused an even bigger scandal," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "We even asked Yoshio to keep this from his son in the strictest of confidence."

"Yes and I still have all that information and I can get for you the doctor that treated your son to testify on your behalf."

"Sure," said Kaoru.

"Kao-Chan, I don't get something though," said Hunny, "why didn't you say anything else to us before hand?"

"Well, a lot of reasons," said Kaoru, "For one…,"

* * *

"…and that's all I have to say on the matter your honor," Kaoru said to the judge on the new court date. The courtroom was jammed packed this time as well. Among the crowd was Éclair, Ritsu and Renge.

* * *

Ei was once again sitting in a separate room with the Mikatas. She felt Denji's hand on her shoulder after Kaoru finished his story.

"Are you okay sweetie?" he asked.

"I, I don't know," she said, "I, guess that makes sense for the most part."

* * *

"I see," said the new judge as she looked over the information that proved what happened to Hikaru the day after, "But do you have the actual proof that your brother is the girl's real father?"

"Right here your honor, we just got the results yesterday," said the hosts' lawyer handing the form to her. The judge looked over it thoroughly.

"Thank you, you may step down Mr. Hitachiin," she said as she looked it over.

"I should also mention your honor, given what happened recently the hosts and doctors are prepared to have you and or someone of your choosing to sit on a second test as it is taken," said the lawyer.

"No that won't be necessarily," said the judge, "So Mr. Hitachiin, you really are the girl's father huh?"

"Yes your honor," said Hikaru standing up.

"Please come forward," asked the judge, "The fact that you're the real father makes a lot difference in this case. As her biological father, you have every right to take her right here and right now if you wish."

"And I would be the only one that could claim her as my daughter right?" said Hikaru.

"Yes of course," said Judge. Hikaru looked over at his brother and remembered what he said about how greedy he can be sometimes and that being one of reasons he didn't bring up he was the real father.

"I guess we'll at least be able to be like uncles to Ei-Chan huh?" he managed to hear Hunny say behind him.

"Actually your honor I'd like to make a request in regards to my daughter," said Hikaru.

"And what would that be?" asked the judge.

"I'd like to willingly give up my parental rights to my daughter Ei Fujioka," said Hikaru boldly.


	35. Chapter 35

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"What did he just say?!" asked Ei.

"I think he just said he wanted to give you up," said Chiho.

"Why, why would he want to do that all of a sudden?!" asked Ei. She bolted out of her separate room and over to the court room.

"Ei wait!" her teacher shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

"Mr. Hitachiin," said the judge calmly, "are you aware of what you just said?"

"Yes your honor I am," said Hikaru.

"And what pray tell made you want to do such a thing?" asked the judge.

"Well uh," said Hikaru.

"How could you!" Ei interrupted bursting into the courtroom.

"Ei?" said all of the hosts.

"How could you?!" asked Ei shouted again before running fast towards Hikaru. She started hitting him with her fist over and over again, "Why do you suddenly want to give me up just because you found out I'm really your daughter?! Why, why?! I bet you're doing it because you really regret sleeping with my mother and having to be the one that's actually responsible for me!"

"Ei no!" Hikaru insisted as he tried pulling Ei off of him.

"Why why why?!" Ei shouted over and over again.

"Ei, I do want to be your father! I want you to be my daughter, biologically or adoptive! But I also know five people who want you to be their daughter too! That's why I'm doing this!" Hikaru tried to explain.

"What?!" asked Ei, "What are you talking about?!" She was distracted by the sound of the judge banging her gavel.

"Young lady, enough of this!" she ordered, "I know this is an upsetting and confusing situation for you but I will not let you make a scene in my courtroom like this! You're old enough to know better young lady!"

"I'm sorry," said Ei. She was surprised to feel a pair of hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Kyoya was now behind her.

"Ei, why don't we give Hikaru a chance to explain what it is he's trying to do for your sake?" he softly suggested, "You can stay here in the courtroom while that happens if you wish."

"Well uh alright then," said Ei.

"But first apologize to the judge for making such an outburst," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry for making such an outburst," said Ei with deep remorse.

"Thank you young lady," said the judge, "Now go and take a seat."

"Yes your honor," said Ei. She walked back to where Alice was sitting and was also joined by Chiho and Denji.

"So Mr. Hitachiin, tell us all," said the judge, "Why are you requesting to give up your parental rights to your own daughter?"

"Well I wouldn't say that I am unless you can answer me something your honor," said Hikaru, "I would like to give her up if I can be allowed to then adopt her along with my other friends and brother like we were originally planning."

"You mean you want to give her up, just so you can come back and adopt her along with your friends and share custody of her?" asked judge.

"Would that be allowed your honor?" asked Hikaru.

"Well it's a little bit unorthodox," said the judge, "But if you really do wish to do such a thing then you have that right and yes I or any other judge can and will grant such a thing. Are you sure that is what you want to do though?"

"Yes, I want us all to share in the parental rights to Ei Fujioka," said Hikaru.

"Well then if this is really what you wish to do for your daughter then please sign this form, officially releasing your parental rights to your daughter," said the judge handing Hikaru a document.

Hikaru took it and walked back over to his friends.

"Hikaru, are you really giving up your rights to Ei for us?" asked Tamaki.

"For you and for Ei," said Hikaru.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing Hikaru?" asked Kyoya.

"Yes I like to think so," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru, wait a minute," said Kyoya, "If you do this and we are able to come back later to adopt Ei as a group you have to promise us something."

"What's that?" asked Hikaru.

"You have to promise you'll never use the fact that you're Ei's biological father over us. You'll never try to get special treatment in raising her and caring for her. Can you make such a promise?" asked Kyoya.

Hikaru looked at each of the faces of his friends.

"I will do my best," he said at last, "And if I fail you have the right to correct me on it." Then he looked over at Ei.

"I am doing this for you Ei. This is will be what's best for you I'm sure," he tried to assure her as he went and sign the document. He walked it back over to the judge who looked it over.

"Very well, as of now Hikaru Hitachiin you have no legal rights to your daughter. However you and your friends may return one week from now again requesting custody of Ei Fujioka as her foster fathers. Until then, court is adjourned."

"So what all is going to happen a week from now?" Ei asked.

"In one week's time, we'll come back here again and the hosts will once again be able to present their case to the judge about being granted custody of you," Alice explained.

"Hmm," said Ei, "Let's hope nothing crazy happens then either."

"Don't worry Ei, something tells me that this time will be the last time we have to come before a judge asking for custody of you," said Tamaki, "Oh I'm so excited for next week!"

"Oh me too Ei-Chan!" said Hunny, "Soon you'll be able to start calling us Daddy!"

"Will I have to?" asked Ei.

"Well work out the details on that once we have you officially living with us," said Kyoya.

"Yeah," said Mori patting her shoulder.

"Okay," said Ei. Then she looked over at the twins.

"So," said Hikaru, "You still mad at me?"

"I guess not," said Ei.

"Who about me? You mad at me?" asked Kaoru.

"Did you really not tell anyone the truth this whole time because you didn't want to risk making things complicated for getting me?" asked Ei.

"It was a fear of mine," said Kaoru, "I figured I could work up the courage to tell you the whole truth after we made sure we got custody of you. Can you forgive me for all of that?"

"Are you really sorry?" asked Ei.

"Very much so," said Kaoru, "And I also can't wait for next week when we take custody of you?"

"Yeah I'm super excited about that too," said Hikaru.

"How about you Ei, how are you feeling about all of this?" asked Tamaki.

"I just want to know one more thing," said Ei, "Mr. Hikaru, did you love my mother?"

"Oh yes," said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"I want to hear it from him himself. I know he lost his memories over whatever happened between her. But I want to know, when she was in your life, did you love her?" asked Ei.

"Yes I loved her very much and it really pains me not being able to remember being with her or that she didn't tell me about you sooner. I would have loved being in your life, all of your life, from birth to now," Hikaru swore.

"We all loved your mother in that sense Ei," Tamaki added, "She meant the world to us. Why else do you think we were so anxious to take you in even before we knew who your father was? We didn't care, what we cared about was making sure you were taken care of."

"Your mother would have done the same thing for us should we had been in the same position," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"You should listen to them Ei," said Ritsu, "They did love your mom; she was really special to them."

"Oh yes, some of the things they did together were some of the basis for a lot of my early writings!" said Renge.

"You were writing stories about us?!" asked Hikaru.

"You can't do that without our permission!" said Kaoru.

"I can if I change enough of it," said Renge.

"Why you little!" snarled the twins.

"Well worry about her and her works later, keep calm for now you two," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," said Ei, "Well I already felt okay with the idea of possibly coming to live with the six of you. I think that even if one of you is my real father and he gave me up I think I'll go ahead and give you guys a shot."

"Oh that's great to hear Ei!" shouted Tamaki hugging her tight! "Oh I can't wait until you can start calling us father!"

"I thought we were going to talk about that," said Ei.

"We will," Kyoya promised.

"I should get Ei back to the orphanage for the time being," said Alice walking up behind her. "You men can come too if you want. There's nothing saying you can't."

"Thank you Miss Tween," said Kyoya.

"Um I know we gave up our claims to Ei but can we come and spend time with her too?" asked Ritsu.

"Of course you can," said Alice.

"What about me?" asked Renge.

"When I said we I meant you and me," said Ritsu.

"Oh okay," said Renge.

Ei looked past them towards Éclair who was standing off to the side watching the group.

"Miss Éclair?" she said walking up to her, "Why are you over here by yourself?"

"I didn't want to intrude," said Éclair.

"Are you going back to France soon?" asked Ei.

"I was thinking about, after I'm sure you've been given custody to the hosts," said Éclair "Why do you ask my dear?"

"I, uh, I was hoping to introduce you to someone before you left, back at the orphanage," said Ei.

"Oh?" said Éclair, "Well by all means please I will go with you so I can meet this person."

"Okay, I'll see you there," said Ei.

"Come along Ei," said Alice leading her out, "I'll see you all back at the orphanage."

"Uh Alice?" Kaoru asked running after the director.

"Go ahead," Alice told Chiho and Denji, "I'll catch up." Then she turned and faced Kaoru, "Yes?"

"Are you still mad at me over all of this?" asked Kaoru, "About not saying sooner about Hikaru and Ei."

"Well I think you could have tried harder to say something but then again it sounded like you were in quite the awkward situation so I can't judge you too much over the whole thing."

"That's great to hear," said Kaoru, "Uh so…,"

"Was there anything else?" asked Alice.

"Just ask her out already!" they heard Chiho shout.

"Chiho!" snarled Alice.

"Would you ever want to go out with me?" asked Kaoru.

"I probably shouldn't until Ei's been officially been adopted by you. It'll be my last act as the director of the orphanage," said Alice.

"Why, what's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"Well Gari is officially stepping down as the social worker to the different orphanages within our district and once again I've been offered the position. Even though I'll miss the kids from time to time I've decided to take it and let Chiho take the director's position. I feel a lot better doing it that way so we don't risk getting someone like that greedy jerk again," Alice explained.

"Oh I see, so after that's all done though, would it be alright to go out on a date?" asked Kaoru.

"Well do you want to?" asked Alice.

"Uh well," said Kaoru.

"Yes he does," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"Consider it payback," said Hikaru, "The first of many I might add." Kaoru sneered at his brother before looking at Alice.

"So?" she said.

"Why don't we talk after we've officially adopted Ei like you suggested," said Kaoru.

"Sure, I can wait for that," said Alice.


	36. Chapter 36

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

When Ei and the staff of the orphanage arrived back at the orphanage, they found that they had been the first to arrive.

"Can I just wait outside for everyone else to show up?" asked Ei.

"Sure honey," said Alice, "In fact why don't I wait with you?"

"That's fine with me," said Ei. The two stood outside the front doors together holding hands waiting for the others to come along. Soon the front of the curb was filled with limos.

"Welcome everyone," said Ei.

"Hi Ei-Chan," said Hunny running to her and hugging her, "So who did you want to meet that mean lady?"

"You mean Éclair?" asked Ei, "She's not so bad. I mean did expose the lie didn't she?"

"That is true," said Tamaki smiling at Éclair. "Something always told me you weren't all that evil."

"Thank you Tamaki. That means a lot coming from you," said Éclair, "Now then Ei, who were you hoping to introduce me to?"

"Um what time is it?" asked Ei. Kyoya showed her his watch. "Oh good, I know where she should be. Please feel free to fallow me." All the adults fallowed her inside and over to the art and pain wing of the orphanage.

* * *

"Is Raiko in here?" Ei asked poking her head into one of the classrooms.

"Over here Ei," said Raiko from her spot next to her easel.

"Hi Raiko," said Ei walking over to her, "I want you to meet someone. This is Éclair Tonnerre. She's from France. She wanted to adopt me but decided I was better off with one of the hosts instead. Miss Éclair this is one of my roommates Raiko Denbou. She's one of the most talented painters here at the orphanage."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you," said Éclair.

"Likewise Madam," said Raiko.

"Is this your work?" Éclair asked looking at the painting Raiko was making. It was a lush green field with all sorts of flowers with the start of a night sky in the background.

"Uh yes, though it's not quite done yet," said Raiko, "I'm not done with the sky."

"You must really like painting," said Éclair.

"Oh yes Madam," said Raiko.

"I do know a thing or two about it as well seeing as how I come from France and everyone knows the best painters come from France," said Éclair.

"Maybe someday Raiko could go there to paint," said Ei.

"Yes that would be nice," said Éclair.

"What's Ei doing?" asked Hikaru.

"I think I know," said Tamaki walking up behind her. "Maybe you can have Raiko go with you my dear." Both Raiko and Éclair gave him a confused look.

"Tamaki, I don't mean to be rude but I'm not just going to pick some random person to replace Ei and Rosalie with. No matter how cute and obviously talented she is," said Éclair.

"It's nice you're trying to do this and all Ei, but don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll get adopted and or make something of myself on my own," said Raiko.

"Have you been an orphan your whole like my dear?" asked Éclair.

"Yeah, I was abandoned as a baby by my parents," said Rosalie.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Éclair.

"Well actually you weren't abandoned by your parents," said Kyoya.

"Huh?" said Raiko.

"Ei told me about your situation and I did some research on it. It turns out your parents were killed in a fire that you survived since your father managed to throw you out of the window in time. A neighbor happened to find you and was afraid he'd get stuck with you since he found you and neither one of your parents had any other family. So he was the one that left you on the orphanage's doorstep."

"Oh," said Raiko. She actually smiled. "It's nice to know they weren't the ones that abandoned me at least."

"I can give you more if you like," Kyoya offered.

"Maybe," said Raiko.

"Your poor thing," said Éclair patting her head.

"Éclair," said Tamaki, "Didn't you say that finding out about Haruhi was sign you could do right by her by taking in an orphan. I think Haruhi would also consider it a good act of character on your part if you were to try and give a girl who like yourself lost someone from her own family a good home. Plus you still have a lot of love to give don't you?"

"Yes, yes I do," said Éclair.

"I think my mother would think it's very nice of you to do such a thing as well Miss Éclair," said Ei.

"Well," said Éclair looking at the little girl who looked up at Éclair with a bit of eagerness in her eyes.

"Uh Madam," said the teacher in the room, "If you wish you can go around and walk with Raiko to get to know each other and see if you really would like to consider adopting her."

"Hmm that may not be a bad idea. Would you like to do such a thing Raiko?" Éclair asked.

"Sure, I can finish this later," said Raiko. She cleaned up her things and took off her white overcoat, "Shall we?"

"Yes please by all means," said Éclair walking out with Raiko.

"That was super sweet of you Ei," said Tamaki.

"You don't think it was too much?" asked Ei.

"No, it's worth a try at least," said Tamaki, "Especially since that poor woman actually lost her own daughter not too long ago."

"She did?" asked Ei.

"Tamaki you probably shouldn't gossip like that so much," said Kyoya.

"Thank you for finding that information out on Raiko Mr. Kyoya by the way," said Ei.

"Of course, it was hardly a problem at all," said Kyoya.

"You didn't lie to her did you?" asked Ei.

"No dear, I don't like about things like that," said Kyoya.

"Doesn't mean he won't tell the whole truth though," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Enough of that you two," said Kyoya.

"It was still a super nice to do, finding out about her family!" said Renge.

"Oh right, she's here," said the twins.

"Miss Houshakuji!" said Aoi jumping up from her spot, "You came back!"

"Yes but this maybe my last time visiting since I gave up my claim to Ei," Renge explained.

"Oh that's too bad," said Aoi, "But I'm glad I got one more chance to meet with you."

"Yes me too," said Renge, "You know Aoi, is it; you're a lot like me in a lot of a ways."

"That's a good thing?" asked Hikaru.

"Aoi how did you come to live here?" asked Renge.

"I was given up for adoption by my parents. They were both teenagers when they had me," said Aoi.

"Oh," said Renge, "I was kind of hoping you had a great back story too."

"Oh I use to come up with all sorts of scenarios and drew them out," said Aoi. She walked over to a closet and pulled out huge notebook. "I've come up with several different sketches of ideas of a baby being abounded that sounds a lot more exciting then what happened to me. This one is a princess being taken away at birth due to her country being overridden. This one is sorcerer abandoning her baby and casting a spell over her to be found by the first good hearted person that comes near her."

"Oh I am liking these!" said Renge looking over the pictures, "I could so write stories based on this! Oh yes, yes!" She smiled at Aoi. "You know, I never had a real chance to really get to know you? Why don't you and go off and look at these in private. If that's alright with your teacher." Both looked over at the teacher for permission.

"Uh yes, if you that's what you want then sure go ahead," said the teacher.

"Oh goody," said Renge.

"Here I have some more you may like as well," said Aoi pulling out some other notebooks, "I love sketching!"

"Oh I think you and I have a lot in common!" said Renge.

"Should we be scared about that?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes and no, they seem like a good match," said Kyoya.

"You know I was kind of hoping that Renge would possibly get close to Aoi but, to think she may wind up adopting Aoi, I think it would be perfect," said Ei.

"I think you're right," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Ritsu standing off to the side.

"Uh Mr. Kasanoda?" said Ei, "You know there maybe someone here that may be a good match to you too if you want to give it a try."

"Oh no Ei, you don't have to do anything like that," said Ritsu, "Only really special people like you and your mother or your friends can really stand me."

"That's not true. Don't you remember my friend Masami?" asked Ei. She took Ritsu's hand and led him towards a now empty classroom that was now the room the Ikebana students worked in. "She doesn't find you scary at all. Plus you two both like gardening after all. She was probably the most excited about you putting in the greenhouse and giving us the funding to the Ikebana program. Why don't you just spend some time with her? Get to know her and stuff?"

"It couldn't hurt," said Kyoya.

"Well," said Ritsu, "I don't want to disrupt the class."

"I'll go in and get her," said Ei. She slowly walked in and over to Masami.

"Hi Ei, how did it go in court today?" she asked when she saw her friend.

"It went good, but I can I talk to you outside real fast?" asked Ei.

"Uh sure," said Masami. She got up and fallowed after Ei where Ritsu was waiting right at the door.

"Oh hello sir," said Masami kindly and with a smile.

"Hi," said Ritsu.

"I've been hoping to get a chance to properly thank you for all of this!" said Masami.

"You're more then welcome," said Ritsu, "It was no big deal."

"It was a big deal to me," said Masami, "You're very sweet sir."

"Hmm sweet, I think there's only one other person who really saw that within me, Ei's mother," said Ritsu.

"So is it true you're not going to be going to be setting out to adopt Ei now?" asked Masami.

"No, I'm not," said Ritsu.

"Oh so I guess this is good-bye," said Masami.

"Is doesn't have to be," said Tamaki, "In fact it could be the start of something new for the both of you."

"What's he talking about?" asked Masami.

"Why don't you two go off and get to know each other for a little bit? Then maybe you'll find out what I'm talking about," suggested Tamaki.

"Are you sure that's okay?" asked Ritsu.

"Let me go ask my teacher," said Masami. She walked back into her classroom and came back out with her teacher who backed away scared.

"Are you sure you want to go with this man?" she asked timidly.

"If that's alright," said Masami.

"Sure, just don't go anywhere where a teacher or another staff can see you," said the teacher.

"Sure of course," said Ritsu.

"Let's go see how your greenhouse!" said Masami excited as the two hurried out.

"That was super sweet Ei. A great idea all around," said Tamaki.

"I think so," said Ei.

"I don't know Renge or your other friend," said Hikaru.

"I think they're perfect for each other," said Ei.

"Yes they are compatible," said Kyoya.

"It's nice to see Bossa-Chan found someone who's not so scared of him. If they can get along like that I think he should adopt her," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"And if Éclair and your friend can hit it off, I think it would be better in the long run. It could very well be for the best I think," said Tamaki.

"I hope they get along. Raiko could finally use a real family," said Ei.

"Well anyway what should we do in the meantime with you Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny. Ei thought about it for a moment.

"You know, you six keep saying you know much about my mother yet she's never talked about you as far as I could tell. Did you ever want to tell me about her and your time together?" asked Ei.

"You bet we do!" said Tamaki, "Oh where do we start?!"

"Well maybe we can look at some of my mother's old photos in storage," said Ei, "That's how I found out about Lobelia and you all dressing in drag."

"Sure," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Here's the photo," said Ei showing them all, along with Kyoya's hand writing on the back.

"Oh yes I remember that," said Kyoya.

"Why is my mom in a boy's outfit then?" asked Ei.

"Oh that has to do with the boss," said Hikaru with a smirk, "In more ways then one."

"Oh?" said Ei listening eagerly.

Kyoya meanwhile started looking through some of Ei's other boxes at some of the different treasures the girl had kept from her life with her mother and grandfather. He soon came upon a photo with her mother with another woman both in business suits in front of a law office.

"Ei, who's this?" asked Kyoya showing her the photo.

"Oh that's one of my mother's old law partners and friends from Fukuoka. They were really close," said Ei, "Until we moved back here of course."

"Why did you move back here anyway?" asked Kaoru.

"Mom's law office was opening a new branch here and asked Mom to be the head of the office. Plus now that I think about it there may have been another reason."

"How so?" asked Hikaru.

"I remember hearing my mother once saying it wouldn't hurt to maybe look someone up finally. Grandpa however didn't seem to like the idea and I think he talked her out of it, about contacting the person, not moving here," said Ei.

"Hmm," said Kyoya looking at the photo some more.

"Kyoya is a problem?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know," said Kyoya, "that depends if this so called friend of Haruhi's knows anything about what Haruhi had in mind, should her daughter be left alone in the world."


	37. Chapter 37

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"Well here you all are," said Alice walking into the storage room. She looked around and saw that all of the hosts were holding a photo in their hands. "Going through some old memories are we?"

"As a matter of fact yes," said Kaoru, "Found a bunch of Ei's mom's old high school photos."

"I see," said Alice, "I just came down to inform you that it appears as if though some of the other children may be getting adopted by the other people who were looking to adopt Ei."

"Oh really?" said Tamaki sounding really happy at the idea, "And who are these lucky children?"

"Oh it's actually three of Ei's roommates," said Alice, "Masami, Aoi and possibly Raiko."

"What do you mean possibly?" asked Ei.

"Well Mrs. Tonnerre wants to discuss the matter of adopting Ei with her husband and have him come back from France to meet the girl in person, but from what I can tell it could very well happen," said Alice.

"Good," said Ei, "But what about Masami and Aoi?"

"Oh there's nothing to really worry about those two. They're probably going to be my first two cases when I officially become the new social worker," said Alice.

"Wonderful, wonderful to hear!" said Tamaki.

"My dear lady may I ask you a question?" asked Kyoya, "Do you know anything about this woman?"

He showed the photo of Haruhi with her so called old friend from Fukuoka that worked with her in the law office.

"No I'm afraid I don't why?" asked Alice.

"I was just wondering if maybe possibly she might know if her mother left any plans for Ei should something happen to her," said Kyoya.

"I have no idea. That would have been something Gari would have had to look over and knowing him he probably didn't dig too deep into finding anything along that line. It happens quite often actually when a child is truly orphaned like Ei was for a while," Alice explained.

"Well hopefully that will stop once you take over huh?" said Kaoru.

"Hopefully," said Alice, "I also hope that if Ei's mother left anything about what she wished to have happen to Ei seeing as how your guys are so close now to finally getting custody of Ei."

"Yes," said Kyoya, "I think I shall go ahead and possibly see this woman and Haruhi's old law firm in general just to be on the safe side. You don't know if the law office she worked out of here in Tokyo had anything?"

"No I'm afraid it didn't," said Alice, "That one I did inquire to personally. I didn't really know about the Fukuoka law office personally."

"Very well," said Kyoya, "I'll head Fukuoka first thing in the morning, just to make sure we have all our eggs in one basket."

"Do you know if your mommy ever said anything about what was going to happen to you Ei-Chan if something happened to her?" asked Hunny. Ei shook her head no.

"I always assumed I'd just stay with Grandpa, but then he had to die too," said Ei.

"Oh there, there Ei," said Tamaki hugging the poor girl. He was startled when a photo accidentally fell on his head.

"How did that get out?" asked Ei picking it up.

"What is it?" asked Hikaru.

"It's a picture of Grandfather," said Ei holding it up for all to see Ranka in his full on drag. Both Hikaru and Kaoru snickered.

"Even in death Ranka still won't give the boss any peace will he?" they both said.

"Huh?" said Ei.

"It's nothing!" said Tamaki.

"We'll tell you later," Hikaru promised in a whisper, before moving over to Kyoya.

"Kyoya, I want to go with you," he said.

"Why?" asked Kyoya.

"I know we have the DNA test that proved I'm Ei's father, but I want to see if Haruhi said anything about me being Ei's father. If she really knew it was me and maybe have a real reason why she didn't tell me about her," said Hikaru.

"If that's what you wish, you may come," said Kyoya.

* * *

"So what's her name again?" asked Hikaru as he and Kyoya walked down to hallway of the law office in Fukuoka.

"Oki Ishoku," said Kyoya right before knocking at the woman's office door.

"Come in," called out the woman from the other side of the door.

"Hello Mrs. Ishoku?" said Kyoya walking in with Hikaru, "I'm Mr. Ohtori and this is Mr. Hitachiin."

"Oh yes I got your phone call. Come in please have a seat," said Oki motioning to the seats, "I was quite surprised you wanted to come and talk to me about Haruhi Fujioka. You do know that woman works at the branch of our law office in Tokyo right?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Hikaru.

"Know what?" asked Oki.

"Haruhi's dead," said Kyoya. The look on the woman's face showed she had not heard that news before now.

"Are you serious?!" she asked.

"I'm afraid so," said Kyoya.

"What happened?!" asked Oki.

"There was a car accident where her, her father and her father's friend were all killed," said Kyoya.

"Well what happened to Ei?!" asked Oki.

"That's what we're here to discuss with you about," said Kyoya, "You see we are in the process of being adopted and…, "

"Oh really, Well it always nice to know a gay couple can at least adopt in this country, "said Oki.

"Actually it's a bit more complicated then that," said Kyoya, "However, despite all that, we were wondering if you knew of anything Haruhi may have mentioned or written down anything about what she wished to have happen to her daughter should something happen to her that my jeopardize our chances?"

"Uh yes, she gave me some documents in regards to Ei. I can go get them for you," said Oki.

"Thank you very much," said Kyoya. The woman quickly headed out.

"I wonder Haruhi put," said Hikaru, "Do you think she mentioned anything about me?"

"We shall find out," said Kyoya.

"So just out of curiosity, if we were a real gay couple, who do you, think would be the so called man in the relationship?" asked Hikaru.

"Do you really need to ask?" asked Kyoya looking at him sternly.

"Right, right sorry," said Hikaru, "how come you never take me out to dinner anymore honey?"

Just then Oki came back in with two folders.

"I have everything here," she said, "This folder was for her daughter upon the girl's 18th birthday and this was her will saying what she'd want to have happen to her daughter in the event of her death."

"What does it say?" asked Hikaru eagerly.

"It says that Ei would be given into custody of her grandfather Ryoji Fujioka," said Oki.

"Oh, well we all know that can't happen now huh?" said Hikaru.

"Was there anything else?" asked Kyoya.

"Well there," Oki kept reading, "Should her father pass away before Ei is a legal adult that this envelope for her daughter shall be opened and she also wishes for the people in charge of her daughter contact the person she mentions in it."

"What does it talk about?" asked Hikaru.

"It talks about Ei's real father apparently. Haruhi asked me to never read it but she told me about he contents of it," said Oki.

"Let me see!" Hikaru demanded snatching the envelop and tearing it open. Inside were a bit of different documents with information on Hikaru and his own family. One of them was a letter in Haruhi's hand writing. It read;

_This is a confession of Haruhi Fujioka in regards to my daughter Ei Fujioka and her father. I will like to go on record in saying that my old time friend Hikaru Hitachiin is the girl's father. However I have up until this point not told him. The reasons being that, he doesn't remembering fathering my daughter, according to his brother Kaoru Hitachiin whom I do honestly trust not to lie about something like this. It's along those lines for the other reason why I didn't say anything else to her and Hikaru. Having not knowing that Hikaru had lost his memories about me and him together I thought it meant it he didn't care we had been together when he never tried to talk to me about it. So like a hot headed fool that I was always around, I took it out on all my friends by cutting off all ties to them before even realizing I was pregnant. When I worked up the courage to tell him about it, I found out about his accident and why he didn't remember us together. I felt so ashamed that I had cut him and my friends out like I did after that, that I lost my nerve to tell him and if you're reading this letter it means I never did. I apologize to Ei and to her father. If she's reading this at the age of 18, it's her choice what she wants to do about it. However if this is because both me and my father are gone, I want him contact post haste to see if there's any chance he can take care of Ei. I'm asking for that because I don't wish to Ei to be left all alone, not because I want any part of his family's wealth and or legacy. I just want to know Ei will be taken care of. If for some reason Ei's father does not want her in his life I would also like but not insist to see if any of my other former friends, Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ohtori, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and or Takashi Morinozuka possibly take her in, again just to make sure she's not left alone in the world. _

_Sincerely Haruhi Fujioka_

Hikaru took a deep breath before handing Kyoya the letter. Kyoya read it over before handed it over Oki herself.

"Does this mean your Ei's father or something?" asked Oki after looking over the note.

"Yes I am, we figured that out on our own," said Hikaru, "And at least we can see to it that Haruhi get's her wish in regards to making Ei's not left alone in the world."

"Thank you for your time Madam," said Kyoya.

"You will make sure Ei's taken care of right?" Oki asked as the two men walked out of her office.

"Oh you need not worry about it. We already have that covered," Kyoya assured her.

* * *

"I would have forgiven her," Hikaru said as he and Kyoya drove home, "If she came back."

"Would you have, really?" asked Kyoya.

"I like to think so," said Hikaru, "Especially if she had told me she was pregnant with Ei."

"Are you sure?" asked Kyoya, "I can't help but think that she might have stilled feared your temper about all of this. You were pretty mad when she left." Hikaru sighed looking out the window of his car.

"Well in either case you shouldn't worry about it," said Kyoya. "After all we honoring Haruhi's final wishes, in regards to Ei. She's not going to be alone in the world anymore."

"Yeah, Ei's never going to be left alone again," said Hikaru with a smile.

* * *

"Ei, are you ready for this?" Alice asked on the new court date for when a judge would finally allow Ei to go with the hosts.

"Yeah I think so," said Ei holding the director's hand tight. She was wearing the same black dress she was given to by the twins the first time she met them on the day she was suppose to be finally given in custody to the hosts.

"Nothing weird is going to happen today is it?"

"I like to say no, but it there's one thing that can be expected from these guys it's that you can never tell what's going to happen," said Alice as she led Ei into the actual courtroom. She took Ei to the front and had her sit down next to her across from where the hosts were all sitting with their lawyer once again.

"Hi Ei-Chan!" Hunny called over to her.

"Hi," Ei waved back happily. Soon the judge came in and the case got started.

"Would the six gentlemen please stand?" asked the judge. The six hosts all stood up.

"I will address you all as a group then ask each of you to respond individually," instructed the judge, "Is that understood?"

"Yes your honor," said six men.

"Do you men promise to care for, love and see to the wellbeing of Ei Fujioka, from this point on and will be responsible for her until she is of legal age, Mitsukuni Haninozuka?"

"I do your honor,"

"Hikaru Hitachiin?"

"I do your honor,"

"Kaoru Hitachiin?"

"I do your honor,"

"Takashi Morinozuka?"

"I do your honor,"

Kyoya Ohtori?"

"I do your honor,"

"And Tamaki Suoh?"

"I do your honor,"

"Very well, you six men have all agreed to care for and raise the girl together, are there any objections?"

"No your honor," said Alice.

"Very well I therefore award Ei Fujioka into the custody of Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Hikaru Hitachiin, Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Kyoya Ohtori and Tamaki Suoh from this day forward." With that the judge banged her gavel, "Case dismissed."

"Yay we did it!" said Hunny happily. He didn't wait for anyone else as he ran over and hugged Ei tight, "We did it Ei-Chan now we get to take you home!"

"It won't be until tomorrow after Ei's things have been finally gathered up," said Alice.

"We can wait one more day!" said Tamaki scooping Ei up and twirling her around, "Can't we Ei?!"

"Sure," said Ei happily.

"We're all very happy about this Ei," said Kyoya.

"What about you Ei, are you happy with all of this?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think so," she said. Then she saw Hikaru, "You're not ever going to regret giving up being my dad?"

Hikaru responded by lifting her up into her arms.

"No Ei I won't ever," Hikaru assured her. "You see Ei, I may be your father, but us, all six of us, are now and always be your dad."


	38. Chapter 38

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Original Idea By: twilighttween ALICE aka Grayson's Gal

"I can't believe tomorrow we're going to be able to take you home Ei!" said Tamaki as he carried her happily out of the court room

"Yes, we've all been waiting a long time for this!" said Tamaki's father suddenly appearing in front of Tamaki with a rose in his hand.

"Whoa who's this?" asked Ei, "Haven't I seen you at the court cases?"

"Oh yes now we can officially be introduced as your new family as well little Ei," said Mr. Suoh.

"Father!" Tamaki groaned.

"Father?" said Ei.

"Yes Ei, I'm not your new grand-pappy Yuzuru Suoh. You have no idea how excited I am to finally have a grandchild to officially spoil!"

"Oh wow," said Ei, "He reminds me of you Tamaki."

"I don't see it," said Tamaki.

"I think they'll more then enough time for introductions later," said Kyoya's father walking up next to Yuzuru, "I believe they was a reservation made to celebrate Ei finally coming to live with our sons and let her get to know her extended family?"

"I uh take it your Kyoya's Father sir?" asked Ei.

"Yes that's right and if you must you may address me as either Mr. Ohtori or Grandfather Ohtori is that understood?" asked Yoshio.

"Uh sure," said Ei.

"Don't be so hard on the girl now Yoshio. And you'd be right we do have reservations for a dinner party for welcoming you into the family," said Yuzuru, "Let's goes Ei."

"Hey uh Alice you can come too if you want," said Kaoru.

"Uh I don't know," said Alice sheepishly.

"Kaoru, who's this?"

Alice jumped back in fear at the man suddenly appearing next to her.

"Dad you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" said Kaoru.

"Well who is she?" asked Mr. Hitachiin.

"She uh, um," Kaoru sputtered.

"She's Kaoru's new girlfriend," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru!" said Kaoru.

"Wait Kaoru has a girlfriend?" asked Mrs. Hitachiin hurrying back towards her sons, "Oh, she's lovely! Kaoru you got yourself a winner!"

"We haven't gone on a date yet," said Alice.

"Well no time like the present!" said Mrs. Hitachiin grabbing Alice's hand and leading her off with the group.

Ei looked back over Tamaki's shoulder at the sound of the commotion when she happened to see the twins with Alice and their parents.

"Tamaki can you put me down real fast?" she asked.

"Of course my dear girl," said Tamaki putting her down.

"Are you guys coming?" Ei asked the twins.

"Oh yes of course we are Ei," said Hikaru.

"Ei," said Mrs. Hitachiin looking at her with soft eyes, "I can't believe you're our grandchild. Of course don't call Grandma. You look like a good future for the Hitachiin."

"Mom, she's not the future of just us. I gave her up so we could all take her in remember," said Hikaru.

"None the less there is Hitachiin blood in her and that I expect you to make sure she lives up to the legacy," said Mrs. Hitachiin, "All of it." She cast a look towards Tamaki like he was some kind of pray.

"Oh that was given Mom," said Kaoru.

"Yeah even before we found she's all ours," said Hikaru.

"You're not going to make me do anything stupid are you?" asked Ei.

"No," Kaoru assured her.

"Trust us everything we do is smart," said Hikaru.

"That's kind of ironic coming from you," said Ei.

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Hikaru.

"Don't worry, you got your mom's wisdom to back you up," said Kaoru.

* * *

"Ei!" said Masami happily when Ei came home from the orphanage.

"Hi everyone," said Ei.

"How did it go in court today?" asked Masami.

"I take it went well seeing as how you were gone all day?" asked Raiko.

"Yep tomorrow I'm going to officially go live with the hosts," said Ei flopping on the bed.

"Yay!" shouted all of the girls in her room.

"That's great Ei!" said Masami.

"By the way, how is going with you and getting adopted by Mr. Kasanoda?" asked Ei. Masami blushed.

"It's going great," she said, "Miss Tween said I should be going home with him too. I'm really looking forward to that."

"What about you Aoi?" Ei asked. Aoi giggled as she clapped her hands together with delight.

"It's going great! My future new mother says that once I'm officially adopted she's going to write a story based on her experience adopting me and I get to try my hand at doing the cover art!"

"Sounds nice," said Ei. Then she looked over at Raiko. "What about you? How's it going with you and Miss Éclair?" Raiko smiled confidently.

"I got to meet her husband today and we hit it off. He's a really nice guy and really sweet. So now they're going through the process of adopting me. They say it may take a bit longer since it's an international adoption. But hopefully before the month is up I'll be heading home with them to France."

"That's great to hear!" said Ei, "I hope you're happy there."

"I'm little bit nervous since I don't speak French but Miss Éclair's promised she's going to get me the pest tutors in that field," said Raiko, "She also said that she'll be getting some of the best art teachers around to help me tutor me more in world of art. She even said she may buy me my own art gallery."

"Oh that would be really nice," said Ei.

"Oh that reminds me," said Raiko pulling out a card, "I was in charge of designing your good-bye card." The front had Ei along with all of the hosts surrounded by her under a big red heard with sun shining out from behind them. Each of the hosts had a grown and a royal robe one while Ei had a crown in a princess dress. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," said Ei, "Thank you so much."

"No thank you Ei," said Raiko. "You got us our new homes, even after we were so mean to you when you first came here. I'm going to miss you."

"Well maybe we can meet each other someday," said Ei.

"Maybe," said Raiko.

"I think we will," said Masami, "My future dad says I'm going to Ouran like you Ei."

"So did my future mother," said Aoi.

"But I don't know if I'm going to Ouran," said Ei.

"Oh I bet you are," said Raiko.

* * *

"Is this the last box?" Hunny asked the next day as movers carried Ei's things out of storage.

"Yes sir," said one of the movers.

"Be careful with those boxes," said Ei.

"Yes they have things that are precious to Ei in them!" said Tamaki.

"I guess it'll be interesting to see things getting back to normal with you guys not coming around so often anymore," said Alice as she watched everything carried out.

"Oh I wouldn't say we're done with this orphanage," said Kyoya. He handed Alice a form. "I'm only giving it to you since you're still technically the director of the orphanage."

"What is it?" asked Alice reading the form, "You're buying the orphanage?"

"More like we're going to be it's permanent sponsors," said Kaoru, "If there's anything it needs like improvements or expansions, we'll cover it."

"And one of the first things we're doing is finally redoing that dance wing for you," said Hikaru.

"Oh my god, you guys are relentless. But I guess its better then the alternative," said Alice.

"You're welcome," said Kaoru, "So do you think we're going to be able to go on that date?"

"Well seeing as how you've finally got Ei, I can't see any reason why not," said Alice.

"Well isn't that great," said Hikaru pushing his brother closer to Alice. Both blushed.

"I'll call you after we get Ei settled how about?" he said.

"Sure," said Alice.

* * *

"Welcome to your new home Ei!" said Tamaki once the new family arrived at the tower.

"Whoa," said Ei, "This looks taller then the two apartment buildings I lived in put together!"

"Well were aiming to make an impression with it," said Kyoya leading her inside.

As they walked in, any employee that came near them bowed in respect. They also all made sure to say, "Welcome home Mistress Ei."

"So do you guys live here or work here?" asked Ei.

"A little of both," said Kyoya hitting a button on an elevator, "The top six floors are our own personal penthouses."

"Which one am I going to get to live in?" asked Ei.

"Whichever one you want Ei-Chan," said Hunny, "We all have a room for you on our floor for you to stay in."

"I have routine schedule for what nights you can spend with each of us on floors," said Kyoya handing her list, "Of course it's more a guideline. There's always room for change in things like this. That includes the routine go who takes you to school and who picks you up and so forth."

"About school, am I going to be going to Ouran Academy?" asked Ei.

"Of course you are Ei!" said Tamaki, "You're as smart as your mother and don't forget I'm the future chairman of the school. Oh and guess what? On each floor there's going to be a piano for you to play if you wish."

"Really, I'll have my own pianos?" asked Ei.

"Oh we're here on Mori's floor," said Kyoya as the elevator coming to a stop. When Ei walked out she was surprised to see it was all made up like the inside a dojo. The only thing that didn't match was the piano in the room like Tamaki promised.

"This is nice," said Ei.

"Thank you," said Mori, "Want to see your room?"

"Sure," said Ei fallowing him upstairs. Almost all the rooms had a regular door or except for one that has a sliding door.

"What's that room?"

"It's a mediation room," said Mori.

"Most of the rooms are set up for things like training," Hunny explained, "And this is the room Takashi made up for you." Mori opened a door where inside was a wooden bed with a fancy flat bed. It had a big potted plant in the center and all around was the painting of a sunset behind a mountain.

"Oh it's beautiful," said Ei.

"You got to come see my room Ei!" said Hunny. Soon they arrived on Hunny's floor which was painted all pink and even had a huge painted bunny face over the fireplace in the living room. The piano in the living room was also pink.

"Does my room look like this?" asked Ei.

"You better believe it Ei-Chan!" said Hunny leading her to the second floor of his penthouse. Inside everything pink; the bed was pink, the walls were pink, and the curtains were pink. Even the door to the closet was pink.

"What do you think Ei-Chan?"

"We can chance it later if you wish," Kyoya assured her.

"I don't know, it's kind of nice this way," said Ei.

"Well enough about that," said Hikaru.

"Come on Ei you got to come see the rooms we have for you," said Kaoru.

"Our floors have a special elevator and stair case that leads just to each other floor," said Hikaru.

"Why would you want that?" asked Ei.

"We'll, let's just say Hikaru and I are really, really close," said Kaoru as they came to his floor and to Ei's room. "What do you think Ei?" Inside it was painted up green like a forest with all sorts of animals on the walls. Her bed even had a giraffe painted like on the bed posts and it looked like it was sitting on top of an elephant. A monkey was in the shape of a lamp for her all well.

"Wow this is cool!" said Ei looking around it.

"That's nothing, come see mine," said Hikaru.

"His room had all sorts of rainbows painted all over the walls with a rainbow painted bed post and rainbow sheets.

"Over the rainbow huh?" said Ei.

"I hope its okay," said Hikaru.

"No I think it's nice," said Ei, "So who's next?"

"That would be me," said Kyoya, shall we my dear?"

To Ei slight surprise Kyoya's room wasn't too decorated. The room's walls were all white with a black trim. There was a black couch and a big bed with white sheets. There was also a white desk with a black laptop on it.

"I think something simple is just what you need given what all the others have," Kyoya explained before Ei could comment on it, "Of course if you don't like it it's real simple to improve it."

"No no I like it," said Ei, "I like it a lot."

"And now Ei it's my turn," said Tamaki eagerly, "I have the top floor you see so naturally it'll be the best." Ei road with him to the last penthouse and to her room that was made up like a complete princess room. The bed looked like it was resting on a palace. On the walls were all sorts of palaces from all over the world. Each one had a king and princess looking pair dressed like their respective countries holding hands.

"You really like the idea of kings and princess huh Tamaki?" said Ei.

"Well yes of course," said Tamaki. "And you know you should really call me daddy."

"I don't know about that," said Ei.

"It's okay Ei, you don't have to worry about calling us dad or father if you're not ready," Kyoya assured her.

"Do you think you'll be happy here Ei-Chan?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah I think I will," said Ei.

"Oh hey the movers arrived with your things," said Kaoru getting off his phone, "I told them to bring them up here since we're all here."

"Sure that's fine," said Kyoya.

Soon a huge pile of boxes was piled up in Tamaki's living room.

"So what's goes where?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm sure we can work it all out," said Kyoya. Then he noticed Ei looking for something among the boxes, pulling certain items out when she found them and putting them off to the side. "Ei what are you doing?"

"I want to make sure I have one of these in each of my rooms," said Ei holding up a photo of her mother, "I'm looking for at least my top six favorite to be left in each room."

"That's real sweet Ei," said Tamaki.

Ei took one of the photos to Tamaki's room and placed the photo on her bed side table before heading to the elevator with the hosts to go to the other floors. However when they came to Hikaru's floor she skipped it.

"Ei, why did you skip my floor?" asked Hikaru.

"I'm saving that one for last," said Ei. She put her other photos of her mother into her other new rooms before returning to Hikaru's floor and to her room.

"Why did you save my room for last?" asked Hikaru.

"I felt this was the best place to talk to Mom real fast," said Ei putting her mother's photo down next to her bed.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Kaoru.

"Shh, listen," said Tamaki.

"I made it Mom," they heard her whisper, "I think I made it over the rainbow. It may not be quite where you are but I think it's at least a place I'll be happy for a long time. And I don't hate you for not telling me about my real father. I love him and I love my other new fathers."

"Yes Haruhi," said Hikaru coming up behind Ei, "Thank you for Ei."

"We couldn't be happier then to have her in our lives," said Kaoru.

"Take care of yourself in Heaven Haruhi," said Tamaki.

"Well be looking out for Ei-Chan down here," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Mori.

"So don't worry about her,"

"We all still love you Haruhi," said the hosts. Ei squeezed Hikaru's hand on her shoulder.

"And I love them too Mom. Thank you for everything. Keep watching me from Heaven along with Grandpa, Grandma and Misuzu okay? I love you, and I always will." She looked up at her new father figures and knew right then and there her life was going to be a good one from here on out.


	39. Coming Soon

_**COMING SOON…**_

**Picking up a year where the original story left off, Ei Fujioka has become quite adapted to her life living in Host Towers with her six foster fathers and going to the new rich school despite some of the other stuck up students who look down on her and some of her friends due to be adopted instead of actually coming from aristocracy families.**

**However, things are about to start to change for her. With one of her fathers on his way to getting married and another being set up with a woman who has made it perfectly obvious she doesn't approve of Ei or the idea of being a stepmother to Ei things start to feel slightly awkward in the poor girl's life. Ei though, is not about to see her world totally change on her without being able to take some of it back. Starting with breaking up her father with the hateful woman he's being forced to date, and setting the man up with a new potential mate. In the process it starts to make Ei feel that maybe she'll feel better about her other father getting married if she's able to set up her other remaining fathers with mates. So Ei sets off to find the perfect women for the men. Yet it's not until that happens that Ei realizes that by setting up her fathers, she could be looking at more mothers in her life? Will Ei find the right matches? Will it make Ei feel better about her father getting married? And will Ei be able to handle the idea of getting new mothers while doing her best to not forget her real mother Haruhi?**

**Find out this and more in the up coming sequel to The Fujioka Orphan;**

**The Fujioka Matchmaker**

**Sincerely DarkTracy **


End file.
